The Shadows
by PupLuck717
Summary: Many countries have gathered as the members of a secret agency that protects this world. Their world lies in danger as a great evil is about to be unleashed from a world on the opposite side of their world; the Shadow World. The two worlds must never interact; but soon the shadows of that world will be released. The countries must work together to save the world from the shadows.
1. Chapter 1: The Arising Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story**

**This is my first fanfiction story I've ever written...so, I'm rather confused about most things, and I'm trying my best so please bear with me. **

**Also, I'm not very good at writing, so this story may have some mistakes in it. **

* * *

The Shadows

Prologue

There were footsteps throughout the old hall. Somebody, holding a torch started to run across the hallway and into a big, open space. The walls were covered in moss, and there was no sign of any living thing. Four pillars stood; each covered with ancient writing. The person stopped running, and took a second to look around the place. She then noticed the giant wall in the back of the room. There were unknown pictures and ancient letters engraved into the stone wall.

"Finally," the woman panted. "I've found it. This is the last room of the ruins!"

The woman brushed her long, silver hair off her shoulders.

"I've come a long way. This is it! I can finally achieve my goal," the woman said. She smiled.

"This is the end. The end of this world is coming soon. A new era will begin. And I will be the one to end this world."

Chapter 1: The Arising Darkness

"Hurry up Artie! We'll be late!" America jumped up and down. He was wearing a black suit and necktie which was incredibly rare.

"Don't be so hasty. There's still enough time!" England yelled at America, who was already at the door of the huge mansion. England was wearing a black suit just like America.

The two opened the door to the mansion. Inside, there were many people in fancy outfits, talking, dancing, and having fun. America and England stepped inside, closing the majestic door behind them. A gorgeous chandelier hang from the ceiling, and the whole room was lit.

"Okay! Now let's have some fun-" America started, when England covered his mouth.

"Mmmmph!"

"Shut up you idiot! You're too loud and we don't have time to have fun!" England scowled.

"Sorry. I forgot. It's been a while since I've come to a party," America mumbled. England sighed. 'Why does this guy have to be my partner?' England thought.

"Don't forget again."

England and America mixed into the crowd of people, acting normal.

England walked through the open space, and headed toward another room, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Who's that!?" England shouted, whipping back to see behind him.

"Whoa! Calm down Arthur. It's just me," Germany said. England relaxed.

"Did you come with Gilbert?" England asked. Germany nodded.

"Bruder probably went to look around the mansion," Germany said.

"Got it. I'll be looking around the rooms of this huge mansion too," England responded. "By the way, have you seen Francis? He's the one hosting this party, right?"

Germany shrugged.

"Probably back to his bad habits."

England sighed with disapproval, and walked out of the room.

The rooms of the mansion were each grand and decorated with beautiful wallpaper, fancy light, and many other excessive decorations.

He ignored most of them and kept on walking from room to room.

When he looked at all of the rooms on the first floor, he went back to the big hall where everyone was. 'Still no sight of Francis,' England thought. 'That's odd; Francis is usually in the hall somewhere. I've looked in all of the room downstairs, and I can't find him. Francis never goes upstairs during parties, especially if he's hosting it.' England suddenly found himself worrying about France.

"No! Why should I be worrying about that wine-loving bastard!?" England slapped himself. He decided to look for America instead.

It wasn't hard for England to find America; he was near the middle of the hall, dancing and talking to girls. England glared at America. America shivered and looked back, seeing that England didn't look too happy.

"What are you doing!? You look just like Francis!" England hissed. America frowned.

"No I don't! It's okay to have a little fun…" America said.

"It's not okay. Come on, we need to find Francis and ask him about the letter," England snapped.

America looked displeased, but he said nothing. After all, England was more experienced than him and was in the highest class of spies. Yes, spies.

England and America are spies, of an agency that cannot be named because of its secrecy. Germany and Prussia were also spies with England and America. These were the four spies that had come to France's party- for a specific reason.

There was a call from France several days ago. He had said that he received a letter, stating that the world was in danger. France said that the letter was from Ukraine. France had been going to Russia, when he passed through Ukraine. Ukraine had shoved the letter to France violently, and told him to read it and call the spying agency. Three days later, Ukraine was killed. The murderer is still unknown. France didn't tell the agency much about the contents of the letter, for he didn't want to talk about it on the phone. So the agency decided to send these four spies to listen to France.

England sighed.

"I've looked at all the rooms downstairs, but I haven't found Francis. I also haven't seen Gilbert," England explained.

"Why don't we look through all the rooms again? You could have missed them since you are stupid," America suggested. England just glared at America, but the two decided to search again anyways.

In about ten minutes, they had revisited all of the rooms downstairs.

"I told you; there's nothing you git," England said angrily. America frowned.

"That's odd," America muttered to himself. England started heading back.

"We're going back."

America ran after England.

"But we should-"

CRRAASSHH!

America and England instantly looked at each other. They knew that was the sound of glass shattering.

"We need to go!" England shouted and ran off.

"Wait Artie!" America yelled back.

"We don't have the time-" England said, when he turned around the corner and bumped into someone. England and the person he bumped into both fell onto the ground.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going!" The person shouted. England got up.

"Gilbert!"

Prussia's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Arthur! Alfred!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Where were you!? …right now's not the time," England said.

"The sound was from the hall! We need to go!" Prussia said. The three ran towards the hall, where everyone else was.

When they arrived, they were horrified to find that the chandelier had crashed down onto the ground. Glass was everywhere, and everybody was standing to the sides of the hall.

England saw Germany talking to some people. There was blood gushing out of a cut in his right leg.

"West! What happened!? Is your leg okay!?" Prussia asked. Germany turned around.

"Bruder! I'm okay but Francis! He was here just a few minutes ago. And then suddenly the chandelier fell right above him. I pushed Francis and managed to escape the fall, but I've hurt my leg. But some people with black coats took Francis up the stairs. They had their hoods on, so I couldn't figure out what they looked like, but they definitely are going to do something to Francis! I wanted to go after him, but leg…" Germany trailed off.

"Don't worry West! Stay here; we'll go after them," Prussia said.

"Is anybody else hurt!?" England asked. Germany shook his head.

"The chandelier fall must have been caused by those hooded guys," America said out loud. Prussia's eyes flared with fury.

"We're going after them! Stay here West!" Prussia shouted and pelted up the stairs. England and America ran after him.

"I can hear Francis! It's this way!" England pointed. The three sprinted towards a room.

"Francis!" England pushed the door wide open. His eyes widened in shock.

France was being held by two people. They had their hoods on, but the person in front of France didn't.

"Natalia!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Let go of Francis!" America shouted. Belarus looked at the three coldly.

"I have nothing to say to you three," Belarus said.

"Get away! Now!" France struggled. Belarus glanced at France.

"Don't worry. They'll be watching you," Belarus said.

"What are you doing to Francis!?" England shouted. Belarus didn't' even look at England.

"You'll see," she replied. She looked at the people holding France. "It's time."

The two people held France tighter, and an eerie red light glowed from their hands. France flailed around, but it was no use.

"Stop!" America yelled. Belarus looked at the three.

"Too late."

France screamed as the two people let him go. France fell to the floor loudly.

"What did you do!?" Prussia shouted. Belarus didn't answer.

"We have completed our goal. There is no meaning to stay here," she said. Then, with the snap of her fingers, they disappeared into thin air.

The three were speechless. England saw France on the ground, and ran to him.

"Hey Francis! Are you okay!?"

There was no answer. Then, France stirred.

"I'm glad you're okay…" Prussia breathed. France stood up. He didn't say anything, and was staring at England who was right in front of him.

'Something's wrong with Francis,' England thought.

"Fr-Francis?" England stuttered. There was no reply. England looked straight at France, and took a step back.

"…Francis?" America said.

England took another step back.

"What's wrong?" Prussia asked.

Suddenly, France's eyes became red and he tackled England. They both slammed into the wall, making Prussia and America fly to the side of the wall. England shouted in surprise, as he felt his shoulder blade break. There was blood trickling from his shoulder.

'! Why is France so strong!?' England thought.

"What are you-" England started, when France bit his neck. England let out a shriek as a tremendous pain jolted through his neck.

England craned his neck, and saw that France had fangs!

He was a vampire!

"Fran…cis…" England trailed off. He felt France sucking huge amounts of blood from his neck. He could hear Prussia and America shouting, but before he could respond, his vision starting to become blurry. He opened his mouth to say something, but his consciousness faded away.

England opened his eyes. He was on a white bed. There was a bandage wrapped around his neck. He groaned as he sat up. His neck and shoulder hurt, and his head was fuzzy.

"You're awake."

England almost fell out of his bed in surprise.

"Ludwig…" England said. He looked around the room. Germany was sitting on a grey couch in the room. "Where am I?"

"You're at one of the agency's infirmaries. Do you remember what happened?" Germany asked. England thought back to what happened.

They were at France's mansion, and…! England remembered everything.

France had been turned into a vampire. And he had bitten England.

"…..no, that's just a dream. It couldn't be real," England gasped. Germany looked away.

"It wasn't a dream Arthur. And you know it," Germany said. England closed his eyes.

Of course he knew. He knew that was real, and remembered every single thing. He thought about Belarus and the people with her. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew that this wouldn't be the end.

This was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: Dissapearance

**Hello, here's the second chapter!**

**This chapter's about 1,000 words longer than the previous chapter, although I wasn't planning on it being this long. **

**Hopefully, I'll be able to post the next chapter during this week!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dissapearance

It had been a few days since the incident, and the agency was holding a meeting. Many spies were here, including the Leader, who was Germany. There was an extremely long, round table, where everyone was sitting at, and Germany sat at the end of the table. Prussia and Austria were sitting next to him.

England, who had just come in sat next to Prussia. His injuries were healing, but he still needed assistance, so America was by his side, helping him. Germany's leg was better now, so he was participating the meeting as the Leader, with Austria, who was the second in charge.

Germany coughed, and the room instantly became silent.

"All of you know about what happened a few days ago. Including myself, four agents went to Francis's mansion. You all know very well why. At his mansion, Francis was attacked by some unidentified people. But we know that one of these people is Natalia," Germany explained.

There was an eerie silence throughout the room. Germany continued.

"Currently, we have Francis in the agency's cellar, for he has been turned into…..a vampire. He apparently has no memory of when he was a human. We have not found out any cures to turning Francis back, but the researchers of our agency are working hard. But since we do not have enough information, we will need to send out a party to search for more information later," Germany said.

"Germany! I have a question!" Italy piped up, raising his hand.

"Do not speak before I give you permission Feliciano! And do not call me Germany! We are forbidden to call each other like that at the agency! How many times have I told you!?" Germany snapped. Italy shrank in surprise.

"Ve-…..I'm sorry Ludwig….." Italy whimpered. Germany sighed.

"And? What is your question?"

"Why was Natalia with those people? Has the agency contacted her?" Italy asked.

"That is a good question Feliciano. We don't know what Natalia is up to, and we have tried calling her, but we have had no replies. The agency is planning on sending a few agents to her house, and also ask Russia if he knows about this," Germany answered. Japan raised his hand.

"What is it Kiku?"

"Who are the agents that will be going?" Japan asked.

"I was planning on deciding right now, since everyone is here. But we will only be sending high-class agents," Germany announced.

"Let me go, Ludwig," England said. All eyes turned to England.

"But! You can't! You're still hurt Artie!" America exclaimed.

"Alfred's right. You're hurt and we don't want you to get worse," Germany said.

"I know. But I still want to go. I want to find out what's happening for myself," England replied. Germany thought for a moment.

"Alright. But you have to be careful, since you're not healed completely yet," Germany said. England sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Ludwig."

Germany looked around the room.

"Is there anybody else that would be willing to go? This is a rather dangerous mission, since we don't know what could happen," Germany said.

"I'll go! If Artie's going, then I have to go to protect him!" America shouted.

"I don't need your protection you idiot!" England scowled. America smiled.

"I don't want to protect you, but as the hero, I can't ignore an injured person, so I'll go with you!" America grinned. England put his hand on his forehead.

"Okay; Alfred, you're going on this mission. Is there anybody else that's willing to go? It would be good if two more people went," Germany said loudly.

"If I am good enough for the job, I will go," Japan offered. Germany looked surprised.

"Of course Kiku. It'd be great if you could go," Germany responded.

"I'll go too West," Prussia barged into their conversation.

"But Bruder..."

"So you're not satisfied with me?" Prussia asked. Germany couldn't say anything back.

"Th-that's not what I meant…"

"Then I'm going!" Prussia smiled. Germany sighed.

"It's decided then. Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, and Gilbert will be going on the mission," Germany announced. "There will be another meeting soon, after the agents come back, so please be ready. We never know when a new mission will pop up. That's all for right now."

Everybody started to get out of their seats, as the meeting ended. England stood up and pushed his chair in. His shoulder hurt; but it didn't bother him as much anymore.

"Artie, I need to help you. Your injuries still hurt, don't they?" America said.

"Stop it, you bloody git. I'm not an old man," England snapped. America frowned, but he stayed by England's side.

"Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, and Gilbert! Could I talk to you four?" Germany shouted. Arthur and Alfred looked up. They both walked over to Germany.

"What is it Ludwig? Is it about our mission?" England asked. Germany nodded. Prussia and Japan were next to America and England.

"Yes. You four will go tomorrow morning. You should prepare today. You never know what will happen," Germany advised. The four nodded.

"….be careful," Germany said. Prussia grinned.

"It's not like you West! It's just a visit to Belarus and Russia's house!" Prussia laughed.

"I agree with Gilbert-san. There is nothing to worry about, Ludwig-san," Japan said.

"You can count on the hero!" America exclaimed.

"Don't worry about us, Ludwig," England said. Ludwig smiled.

"Come back safely."

When England and America exited the meeting room, England stopped in the middle of the hall.

"What's wrong Artie? Does your shoulder hurt?" America asked. England shook his head.

"Let's go see Francis," he answered. America jumped up in shock.

"But…he doesn't have his memory…and what if we get bitten!?" America yelped.

"He's in a cellar you idiot! And…I'm going to take a look," England replied. He suddenly looked up at America.

"It's not like I'm worried about him!"

America smiled.

"Let's go then."

The two headed for the prison, which was below the training room. England went down the dark stairs, with America shivering behind him.

"Uh, do you want to go back?" America trembled. England smirked.

"Are you scared of the prison?" England sneered.

"No! I just…..don't like it there….."America trailed off. England turned away from America.

"Oh well, I'll just go by myself then," England said

"Wait! I'll go with you….." America said reluctantly.

The two walked down the stairs and to the cellar. When they arrived, there were a few guards around the entrance. They saluted, as England and America came in.

"Where's Francis Bonnefoy?" England asked.

"In the last cellar," one of the guards replied. England nodded. Then, he walked down to the last cellar, where he saw France. But England couldn't believe his eyes.

France was indeed in the last cellar, but he looked very different from before. His eyes were a crimson red, and he was lying on the floor. His clothes were dirty and tattered. America was frozen in place, staring at France.

"….Francis?" England gasped. France looked up at England. There was no response.

"That's…..Francis?" America said, eyes wide. France sat up in his cellar and continued to stare at England.

"…..the shadows….."

"What?" England looked surprised. France was silent for a moment, and then he spoke.

"…..they want to kill you….." France whispered. England eyes widened.

"What do you mean Francis?" England asked.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" France asked. England and America were thunderstruck.

"Don't you remember me?" England said. America glanced at England.

"He really doesn't remember anything..." America trailed off.

"…go away," France said.

"But…" England started.

"**Go away!**"

England didn't say anything. America looked at France, then England.

"Artie…" America trailed off. England was shocked at France's reaction.

"Ha…that frog…he doesn't even remember me…"England laughed. America looked at England in surprise. England looked away. "…let's go, Alfred."

Then, without waiting for America's response, England left and walked up the stairs. When the two returned from the cellar, Italy was next to the door.

"Hi Arthur and Alfred," Italy smiled.

"Hi Feliciano…" England said.

"You went to see Francis, right?" Italy said. England and America nodded. Italy sighed.

"He's been like that since he's been turned into a vampire," Italy said. There was a silence. "Hey, you guys?" Italy said. America and England both looked at Italy.

"What is it Feliciano?" England asked.

"You've got to get the guys that turned Francis into a vampire. We have to turn Francis back! The Francis in the cellar…he's not the Francis I know," Italy said. America and England were silent for a moment.

"Why us?" England asked. Italy didn't respond.

"I-I don't know. It's just, something tells me that you two have the ability to get to the bottom of this case," Italy said. England and America were surprised at his words.

"You can count on us, Feliciano," England said.

"Don't worry! The hero can do anything!" America exclaimed. Italy nodded and smiled.

-The Next Day-

America, England, Japan, and Prussia were outside Belarus's house. They were all stiff, and had serious looks. America was trying to be serious, but it was apparently too hard for him.

"Hey! Can I eat a hamburger? I'm really hungry and I need to eat!" America exclaimed. England looked at America disapprovingly.

"Really? Right now? You're fat enough, Alfred," England said. America gasped.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" America shouted.

"Stop it, you two!" Prussia hissed in annoyance.

"I will ring the doorbell," Japan said. Japan pushed the doorbell.

Ring-…..

There was no response.

"I-I will try again."

Ring-…

There was still no response.

"Maybe she's not here," Prussia said. England shrugged.

"Maybe she's out for a hamburger!" America exclaimed.

"Just shut up," England groaned. Japan frowned.

"What should we do?" Japan asked. England sighed.

"Should we go visit Ivan then?" England suggested.

"I agree with Arthur-san," Japan said. The four decided to visit Russia, since they couldn't find Belarus.

-A Few Hours Later-

"Hey Ivan!" England knocked on the door. There was a silence. Then, Russia appeared from behind the door.

"Oh hi. What is it? It's rare for this many people to be here; especially this combination," Russia said. England frowned.

"…that doesn't really matter. Have you seen Natalia?" England asked. Russia froze. He started shaking at the thought of Belarus.

"Th-thankfully, no…..did you need her?" Russia asked.

"Yeah! We wanted to ask her something!" America exclaimed. Just as he was about to say everything, England covered his mouth.

"Ack! Stop doing that Artie!" America struggled. England sighed. 'This guy really shouldn't be a spy…' England thought.

"What did you want to ask her? ...did she do something?" Russia asked.

"It is not something very important, so you have nothing to worry about, Ivan-san," Japan said. "Um, has Natalia-san been strange recently?" Russia frowned and cocked his head.

"Not really. I mean, I don't really know what Natalia does when she's not chasing me…..come to think of it, she hasn't visited my house recently. I think she's out somewhere, like a vacation? But then, where would she be?" Russia started to talk to himself.

"Hmm. Okay. Thank you very much for your cooperation, Ivan-san," Japan thanked Russia. Russia smiled.

"You're welcome. Would you like to become one with Russia?" Russia asked. The four couldn't reply to this.

"Uh, I think we will be going now," Japan said.

The four returned to the agency, since they didn't know where to start searching.

"Hmm. So Natalia isn't at her house, and you haven't found any clues….. Also, Ivan seem to not know anything about this….." Germany said. England, America, Japan, and Prussia all nodded. Germany sighed.

"That's not much progress. Well, that's good enough. You four can rest for a little bit. I'll be assigning a new mission to you guys soon," Germany announced. The four nodded, and separated.

England walked down the hallway, to his room in the agency. He was thinking about everything. 'So even Ivan doesn't know about what Natalia is doing…' England thought. England sighed. 'No, there's not enough information. I need to find out more…'

"Hey Artie!" America shouted behind England. England jumped up in surprise. He turned around, irritated.

"Gah! What was that for Alfred!?" England shouted. America grinned.

"HAHA! I surprised you, didn't I?" America smiled. England blushed.

"Y-you didn't!"

"Yes I did!" America laughed. England frowned, his face red.

"And? What do you want?" England asked. America grinned.

"Let's go find Natalia!" America exclaimed. England doubted his ears.

"Excuse me!? What are you talking about you bloody git!?" England shouted.

"You should be more careful about how you speak Artie," America said.

"Shut up," England said.

"When we went to Natalia's house, I found a little piece of paper on the ground! It said, Paris, France! Natalia must have gone to Paris!" America exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say that during the mission!?" England shouted.

"I wanted to go exploring on my own! It's more fun going secretly!" America answered. England sighed.

"We have to tell Ludwig," England said.

"No! I want to go without telling him!" America replied.

"What are you two doing?" a bright, cheery voice said. England and America turned around, and saw Spain and Romano behind them.

"Spain! What are you doing!?" England gasped. Spain smiled.

"Can we go with you two? I haven't been assigned such an exciting mission in so long!" Spain said.

"Hey! Don't count me in without my permission you bastard!" Romano snapped at Spain.

"Why not? It seems really fun! You haven't been on a mission for a really long time, right Romano?" Spain said.

"Well, yeah, but…" Romano started.

"Then it's settled! We're going to find Natalia!" Spain exclaimed.

"Okay! I'll be the hero, and you three can be my backup!" America shouted.

"I'm not your backup!" Romano shouted, but America ignored him. They started to walk down the hall without waiting for England.

England sighed deeply. 'Ludwig's going to get pretty mad at us…' he thought.

The four stepped off the airplane in Paris. It was nearly 7:00PM, and the lights of the city were bright.

"I hope you're right Alfred. We'll probably need to spend the night here…" England muttered. He seemed to hate coming to France; spending the night there was worsening his mood.

"Okay, so we're looking for Natalia right?" Spain asked. "Wait; what does Natalia look like?" England looked at Spain.

"Seriously?"

Spain frowned.

"I haven't met Natalia before!" Spain exclaimed. Romano was looking depressed.

"Natalia's a woman with long, silver hair and she has a bow in it! She's also really cute!" America responded. Romano looked up.

"Really?" Romano asked.

"Lovino, let's get to work!" Spain said. England sighed. 'Why do I have to be with these lunatics?' he thought. The three were lively chatting, when England caught a glimpse of long, silver hair. His emerald eyes widened.

England dashed through the crowd of people.

"Artie!?" America exclaimed. England gritted his teeth. 'That woman! It was definitely Natalia!'

America, Spain, and Romano ran after England. England ran after Belarus with all his might, trying not to lose sight of her.

"Artie! Wait for us!" America shouted. England hid behind a wall, as Belarus stopped to talk to somebody. America stopped next to England behind the wall.

"What are you doing Artie!?" America asked England. England glared at America.

"Quiet! I've found Natalia!" England hissed. America, Spain, and Romano were shocked. England took a glance. He saw Belarus still talking to someone- which was Lithuania!

'Why's Natalia talking to Toris? What are they both doing in France?' England thought. Then, Belarus and Lithuania parted.

"Antonio and Lovino! You two go after Toris! Alfred and I will follow Natalia!" England ordered.

"Arthur! Don't you dare give me orders-" Spain started.

"Lovino! Don't let Antonio wander off like the previous missions!" England said.

"No way! I got in trouble because of that stupid bastard-" Romano shouted.

"Hey, I'm the boss Lovino!" Spain exclaimed.

"Just go after Toris!" England snapped. England and America passed through the crowd and outside the airport. England looked around.

"Did we lose her?" England gasped.

"She's over there!" America pointed to a woman wearing a brown cloak. She did have long, silver hair and there was a bow in hair.

"Let's go! We can't lose her!" England said. America and England dashed after Belarus. Belarus walked across the street, and just as America and England arrived, the pedestrian light turned red.

"Dammit!" England hissed. America watched Belarus, as she walked into an alley.

"Natalia walked into an alley!" America exclaimed. Just as England was about to respond, the light turned green.

"Come on! We have to follow her!" England exclaimed. The two ran across the road and to the other side. "Where did she go!?" England asked.

"That alley!" America ran across the sidewalk and into an alley. England followed America. They came to a cross, and America stopped abruptly, England almost crashing into him.

"There's three ways…" America trailed off. England looked all ways, when he saw somebody turn right on the left path.

"This way!" England exclaimed. He ran down the left alley, and turned right. The alleys were dark, and England couldn't see that far. He saw a figure turn left at the end of the alley. England ran after the figure, which he could only barely see. He came to an alley, when he noticed that he couldn't see the figure anymore. Even more surprising, the alley was a dead end!

"What!?" England gasped. He stopped, confused. 'I did see Natalia come this way. That was definitely her brown cloak…' he thought. England panted. He had ran most of the way from the airport without stopping, and he wasn't like America who had endless amounts of stamina.

"Artie?" America called. He walked down the dark alley behind England.

"This is a dead end Artie! Why did you come this way?" America frowned. England was bewildered.

"I did see Natalia come this way!" England shouted.

"Then why isn't she here?" America asked. England couldn't reply. America sighed.

"Maybe it was just your mind. Come on now! This alley is too dark and it's scaring me! I feel like something's going to come out any moment…" America shivered.

England was silent for a moment. 'Was that really just my mind?' he thought. England sighed. 'I must be tired,' England thought.

"Sorry. Let's go Alfred," England said.

"Hurry up! We have to get back to Antonio and Lovino too!" America exclaimed.

Just as America and England were about to go back, there was a sound. They both froze in position.

"Was that just me?" America whispered.

"I heard it too," England said.

There were more rustles and this time footsteps.

"Aaaaaahhh!" America shrieked. He instantly flushed red.

England sighed.

"You're scared way too easily, Alfred…" England trailed off.

"I'm just a person that's always scared!" America shouted.

**…gi…...st..e...**

"? What was that?" England said.

**…give us the stone…**

"D-d-did you hear that!?" America stammered.

Suddenly, five dark figures jumped out of nowhere and surrounded the two. They were all covered with long, black cloaks, and it was impossible to tell their facial features.

"Hey! What are these guys!?" America exclaimed.

"Well, they don't seem to be too friendly," England said. England glanced at America. "Do you have anything to fight with?" England asked.

"I have my gun. What about you?" America replied.

"I'll be able to use some light magic," England answered. America sighed.

"That's all?"

"It's enough! Now get ready!" England shouted. America and England got out their weapons.

"We'll need to fight them!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Elder

**Here's the third chapter!**

**I'm sorry for being a little late on uploading this; I had some mechanical difficulties.**

**I'll probably post the next chapter soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Elder

America pointed his gun at one of the figures.

"I guess you're first," America said. He fired the gun. But to his shock, by the time he had fired, the figure had dodged and was heading straight for America. America swiftly moved to the right, just in time to dodge a critical blow.

"What's up with these guys' incredible speed!?" America shouted. England waved his wand.

"Thunder!" England exclaimed. A zap of electricity formed at the end of his wand, and was released towards a figure. Then, England saw a sight he couldn't believe. The thunder did indeed strike the figure, but it passed right through it, and exploded into the wall behind.

"What!?" England gasped.

"How did that happen!?" England said, shocked.

"Watch out Artie!" America's voice shook England back to reality. He saw a fist coming right at his face. England jerked his head back right in time.

"Don't hurt Artie! He's already injured enough!" America lunged out at the figure and tried to punch it. He missed, but he was able to pull off the figure's black cloak. The cloak fell to the ground, as the figure jumped back from America. America was frozen.

"What the…" America trailed off. England mouth was wide open too. The figure was wearing dark, grey clothes, and its skin was gray too. It seemed like its whole body was coated in a layer of gray. What surprised the two even more was that the figure itself was translucent.

"Are we hallucinating?" England said. "No, this is real. But…"

A different figure jumped at America from behind. America turned around in surprise. The figure's arm hit America's cheek, and he flew through the air.

"Alfred!" England exclaimed. America crashed into the wall, and dust flew everywhere. England was horrified by this. "Alfred! Are you alright!?" England shouted. He abruptly heard something hit the ground near him. He looked at the object. It was a lighter with the American flag on it.

"Alfred's lighter?" England said to himself. One of the figures noticed that England was holding Alfred's lighter and lunged at him. The figure instantly tried to kick England's hand. England jumped up in surprise as the lighter was flung away. The lighter hit the wall and bounced back. The figure jumped towards the lighter and stomped on it, causing it to crumble to pieces.

"Artie…" America moaned. England ran towards America.

"Are you okay!?" England asked. America got up and touched his back.

"Ah, my back hurts. But I'm okay! The hero can't lose!" America exclaimed. England looked at America disapprovingly.

"That doesn't really help…" England trailed off.

"If you have the time to worry about me, do something about these guys!" America said.

"How should I be able to defeat these guys when our attacks don't even hit them!?" England shouted.

"Figure out something! Or we're dead!" America replied. England clenched his fists. 'Do these guys even have a weakness?' England thought. Something passed through his mind. 'That reminds me…' England thought. 'Why did they lunge at me when I had the lighter? Why did that figure step on it and break it? There's no purpose to breaking a lighter, is there? Or maybe…'

England widened his eyes. He realized why the figures broke America's lighter. 'Maybe…maybe the lighter holds some weakness of theirs? So then….they're weak to fire?' England thought to himself. He searched through his pockets for his lighter. He found his lighter in his right pocket and gripped it tightly. 'It's worth a try,' England thought.

England swiftly took the lighter out of his pocket. America turned to England.

"What are you doing Artie!?" America exclaimed. All of the figures instantly jumped at England. America noticed and ran in front of England.

"Alfred! You idiot!" England spat. America was pushed onto England, and the two collapsed onto the stone ground.

"Ow! Lose some weight you bastard!" England shouted. The lighter had fell out of his hand and was a few centimeters away from his other hand.

"Artie….I don't know how they got it but those guys have a sword now…" America trailed off. England looked up, seeing that America was right. He reached for the lighter. His arm wouldn't stretch anymore. 'Just a little bit more…' England thought.

"Get off me Alfred…" England wheezed.

"I can't. There's debris from the broken wall on my legs and I can't move," America replied. England stretched his arm for the lighter. The tips of his fingers touched the lighter.

"You idiot…" England trailed off. The figures were standing in front of them now. America looked up at the figure with a sword. It was towering over him, and raised the sword.

"Artie! We're going to die!" America screamed.

"Shut up for a moment!" England shouted back. He managed to get the lighter in his hands just as the figure started to bring the sword down.

"Dammit!" England shouted. He turned on the lighter, and the dark alley was lit.

"What!?" America exclaimed. The figures all shrieked. Their bodies started to fade away and they vanished in seconds. America and England were both breathless. They didn't understand what had just happened.

"Wh-What just happened?" England stammered. The lighter's fire warmly lit the alley.

"They just…disappeared…" America gasped. England groaned.

"Get off me…and seriously lose some weight…" England growled. America pushed the debris off his legs and got off of England.

"Shut up Artie!" America exclaimed. England got up and glared at America. His body ached all over, and he wasn't in the best mood.

"We should leave. We can think and organize everything later," England said.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm the hero so I get to decide what we do!" America answered.

"Really? Right now?" England grumbled. He brushed the dust off his clothes.

"We'll go back and meet up with Antonio and Lovino! Then, we'll look for a hotel spend the night! Get ready Arthur! We have to get out of here!" America ordered. England was about to say something, but he decided not to because he thought it was meaningless.

"So you defeated the shadows," a voice said.

America and England turned around in surprise. Behind them was Belarus, blocking their way.

"Natalia! So it was you, after all!" England hissed. Belarus sighed.

"I wasn't expecting for you two to defeat the shadows. That's too bad," Belarus said.

"What are you talking about!? Are you talking about those weird clear guys!?" America exclaimed. Belarus ignored America.

"It seems as if the shadows don't like you, Mr. Arthur. Perhaps you have something they want?" Belarus asked. England and America glanced at each other. 'Those guys were talking about some stone…' England thought.

"How should I know?" England replied. Belarus stared at England with her icy gaze.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you both here anyways," Belarus said. America pointed the gun he had towards Belarus.

"I won't let you kill us that easily," America spat. England looked at America in shock.

"You had that the whole time!? Isn't there any way you could've used that to get the debris off your legs you idiot!?" England shouted.

"I lost my gun when I was fighting those guys! I only found it again a few moments ago!" America responded. He suddenly realized that Belarus was gone. "Where-"

Belarus suddenly appeared from behind him and she kicked the gun out of America's hand.

"Ow! My gun!" America exclaimed. Belarus alighted on the ground in front of them. She turned around and glared at both of them. She took a knife out of her black jacket. Belarus pointed the knife towards England and America.

"What do we do now Artie!?" America asked.

"Why ask me?" England replied.

"Use your magic or whatever! Although I won't expect anything…" America said.

"You bastard! My magic is the world's best magic! But I can't use it right now because it takes some stamina away from me!" England snapped.

"Then there's no point!"

"I won't let anyone stop me!" Belarus exclaimed. She ran towards America and England.

"AAH!" America shouted.

"Stop!"

Something flew down from the roof of a nearby building and blocked Belarus's knife. The knife clashed with a cooking pan, and it flew high into the air. The knife fell to the ground struck the stone ground. America and England were both shocked.

"Yao!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Why do you have to disturb my plans!?" Belarus growled.

"You are doing something that is not allowed-aru. And there is nothing wrong with saving people-aru," China replied. He waved his Wok towards Belarus. Belarus jumped back, avoiding the attack.

"Leave-aru. I won't let you kill these two-aru," China said. Belarus glared at China and narrowed her eyes. She ran away from the alley. America and England didn't know what to say.

"Wh-Why are you here Yao?" England gasped.

"You're not even an agent!" America exclaimed. China turned around and looked at them.

"I will explain everything later-aru. Your fellow agents will probably be looking for you-aru," China said. America and England were too bewildered to reply. The three then made their way out of the dark alleys and back to the main street.

At the main street, England's transceiver started to ring. It was a little badge in his pocket, which was proof that he was an agent of the agency, and could be used to communicate with the agency and his fellow agents.

"Must be from Antonio," America said. England took the badge out of his pocket and pressed a switch.

"Arthur! Where are you? We've been looking for you for quite a while!" Spain's voice said from the transceiver.

"You damn eyebrows!" Romano's voice said in the background.

"Sorry Antonio. We've lost Natalia. Alfred and I will go back to the airport. Then, we'll look for a hotel to stay the night and we can talk there. Also, we're currently with Yao," England answered.

"Yao!? Why is he here? He's not an agent, is he?" Spain asked.

"Tell you everything later. For right now, wait there. We'll be there in a little bit," England said. Then, he turned off his transceiver. America sighed.

"Why does he have to contact you? Why didn't he contact me? I'm the hero and I'm the leader! I decide everything!" America said. England hit America on the top of his head with his fist.

"I'm in charge here. Now, we need to go back to the airport," England snapped. China sighed.

"You guys are always so child-like-aru. Why can't you be a little more mature at least when you're on a mission-aru?" China muttered. England decided to ignore China's comment. America was too busy fussing over how he was the hero and why he should be the leader.

The three made it to the airport in about five minutes. Spain and Romano were waiting for them at the entrance.

"Alfred! Arthur! There you are! We were wondering how far you went since you took so long," Spain said.

"You made us wait so long! I was about to go crazy!" Romano was steaming.

"Calm down Lovino. It's alright," Spain said. Romano glared at Spain.

"Damn it! It's all your fault Antonio!" Romano started to scream.

"Stop messing around. We need to find a hotel," England snapped.

China sighed. He really doubted that these idiots could have something that Belarus wanted. He decided to think about everything later since he was tired.

-At the Hotel-

The five had rented three rooms; one for England and America, another for Spain and Romano, and the last for China. They were all in China's room, discussing about what had happened.

"So…Toris didn't know anything?" England asked. Spain nodded.

"He said that Belarus asked him to figure out the number of ruins in Russia. That's all, apparently," Spain responded.

"What? So he did that without even knowing why?" America said.

"Seems like it. He asked Belarus why, but she didn't tell him," Spain said.

"So, I guess Toris isn't involved in this," England said to himself.

"I can't believe you two survived," Spain laughed.

"It's not something to laugh about!" America exclaimed.

"We would've been dead if Yao didn't save us," England said.

"You don't want to see those weird guys. They're just so creepy!" America told Spain.

Suddenly, all four of their agent badges started to ring.

"Ah, it's Ludwig…" Spain said.

"He's going to be pretty mad at us," England sighed.

"Why don't we just not answer? Besides, we haven't slacked off!" America exclaimed. England looked at America disapprovingly.

"You idiot. If no one's answering, then I'll answer on my transceiver," England said. He got his badge and turned it on.

"Arthur! Where have you been!?" Germany's voice blared. England winced.

"Ludwig! Calm down, your voice is too loud!" England said.

"You're way too loud you potato-bastard!" Romano screamed.

"Where are you four!? We've been looking all over for you!" Germany's voice shouted.

"We're in France. We're going to stay here for tonight, and we'll be back at the agency tomorrow. We'll explain everything tomorrow," England said.

"France!? Why in the world are you-"

England turned off his badge.

"I'm too tired for this," England groaned. China was watching the four in the corner of the room.

"I'm scared! I wonder what Ludwig's going to do to us…" Spain whimpered. England didn't even bother to respond. He glanced at China.

"So? Yao, do you have anything to say? Why did you know we were in that alley?" England asked. China was silent for a moment.

"I have decided to explain what I know at your agency-aru. Now, let's sleep-aru. We have to leave here early tomorrow, so we should recover our energy-aru," China said. England didn't like this, but America spoke before him.

"That's a good idea! I'm so tired!" America agreed.

Since nobody disagreed, the five went to their rooms and got in their beds.

"Why do I have to be in the same room as Artie?" America mumbled.

"That's my line! I have to be in the same room with a fat idiot!" England scowled.

"I'm not fat! And I'm not an idiot!" America replied. England sighed deeply.

"I'm turning off the lights," England said. He turned the lights off, and got in his bed.

"Artie?" America said.

"Hm?"

"Th-thanks," America stammered. England widened his eyes.

"What?"

"I said thanks…..for saving me. If you hadn't turned on the lighter in the alley, I would have been killed," America said. England shifted in his bed and looked over at America who was in the other bed.

"That was for both of us. Now get to bed," England said. He felt his face flush red.

"Why do you think those guys disappeared? You only turned on the lighter," America said. England thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know. We can think about that later at the agency tomorrow," England answered. He closed his eyes. He thought about everything that had happened that day. 'No," England thought. 'I should sleep for right now.'

The next day, the five got up early and got on the plane back to the agency. It was around noon when they had gotten off the plane. After eating lunch, they returned to the agency, where everyone was waiting.

"Hey! You're all back!" Italy exclaimed. He was at the entrance. "Romano! I'm so glad you're back!" Italy hugged Romano with all his might. Romano face became red.

"You idiot! Stop that!" Romano struggled. Spain laughed.

"You look just like a tomato Romano!" Spain smiled. Romano looked at Spain, his face even more red.

"Shut up you bastard! CHIGI!" Romano shouted.

"Hello everyone. It seems like you're all back," Japan came out of the building.

"Kiku!" England exclaimed. Japan was surprised when he saw China with them.

"Yao-san!" Japan said.

"Long time no see, Kiku," China said. Japan was flustered, but he soon recovered.

"Please come in; Ludwig-san and everybody else is waiting for you," Japan said. They all entered the building, and made their way to the part of the building where the agency was.

When they got to the agency, Ludwig was waiting for them, arms crossed.

"Ludwig," England started.

"Where were you all!? I'll have to give out some harsh punishments!" Germany shouted.

"Ludwig! I'm sorry! It was my idea! This was all my fault-" America started, when England stopped him.

"Sorry Ludwig. This is all my fault. This is my responsibility," England said. America was shocked and tried to say more, but England didn't let him. Germany was silent for a moment.

"I see. I'll have to give punishment to you all, since it's my duty. But for right now, I'm glad that you're all safe," Germany sighed. England and America were a little surprised by Germany's unusual warmth.

"Will there be a meeting now that we're back?" England asked. Germany nodded.

"First, get back to your rooms and rest a little. There'll be an announcement when the meeting's going to start," Germany ordered. England, America, Spain, and Romano all went back to their individual rooms after meeting their fellow agents.

-30 minutes later-

"_Beep. Attention all agents. There will be a meeting in five minutes. Please come to the meeting room," _an announcement rang out of the speakers in the building.

"I guess it's time," England said to himself. He had taken a shower and was wearing his usual green RAF uniform. He got out of his room and walked down the hall. He noticed America leaning against the wall, doing something with his phone.

"What are you doing with your phone in front of you room?" England asked disapprovingly. America looked up.

"Hi Artie! I was waiting for you!" America exclaimed.

"Why?" England frowned. He tried to hide his shock.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't be?" America replied, putting his phone in his pocket.

"You should be heading to the meeting room," England said.

"It's not that far away, you know," America replied. The two walked together down the hall and to the meeting room.

"You're always stopping in front of the cafeteria, buying some sort of soda or food that's bad for you," England said.

"Junk food is my source of energy!" America exclaimed.

"I'm worried about your diet…" England muttered to himself. They were soon in front of the doors of the meeting room. England opened the door. In the meeting room, at least half of the agents were already at their seats, organizing papers and glancing at the clock. England and America got to their seats too, waiting for the meeting to start.

In a few minutes, all of the agents were here. Germany entered the meeting room with Austria and China. Most of the agents looked at China in surprise. Germany told Austria to get another chair, and Austria got a chair for China next to Germany's. The three sat in their chairs, as Germany announced the beginning of the meeting.


	4. Chapter 4: The White Stone

**Hello everyone! **

**Uh, I'm sorry for the VERY LONG delay in uploading this chapter... I was a little bit busy and also got writer's block, which is a very bad combination for a writer. Hm. I was also being a little lazy. **

**I'll try to make up for this, so I'll do my best to upload the next chapters as soon as possible. Hope you like the chapter! (Although it doesn't have that much action in it...)**

* * *

Chapter 4: The White Stone

It had been about 30 minutes after the meeting had started, and all the agents had heard what had happened to America, England, Spain, and Romano. England had finished explaining their experience in the alley. Everyone was surprised; the only one seemed to be not disturbed by this was China.

"Th-That's impossible!" Switzerland shouted.

"How could that happen? That doesn't seem scientifically possible…" Estonia said to himself.

"Ve-….I'm scared…" Italy whimpered.

The agents started to talk to each other in shock and confusion.

"Side talking is not permitted! Stop talking or the meeting cannot continue!" Germany ordered. Everyone became silent at once. Then, surprisingly, China stood up.

"Ludwig, may I have a chance to talk-aru?" China asked. Germany hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. China took a deep breath.

"The reason I was able to stop Natalia from killing those two," China glanced at England and America. "…is because I was following her-aru. I followed Natalia into France, but I lost her around the airport-aru. I was able to track her down just in time to save Alfred and Arthur-aru."

"How did you find Natalia, Yao-san?" Japan asked. China looked towards him.

"I was keeping an eye on her since she had started to do some actions which caught my attention-aru," China answered. "And…I know a little about the people that Alfred and Arthur fought-aru."

Everyone looked shocked at this, and all eyes were staring into China.

"Those people….are shadows-aru," China said. There was a silence.

"Wait; what!?" America exclaimed. China looked irritated by this.

"You heard me; I said, those people are shadows-aru. They are from the Shadow World-aru," China said.

"T-The Shadow World?" Japan repeated. China nodded.

"The Shadow World is another world that exists on the other side of this world we live in-aru. It is said that the two worlds are to never interact with each other-aru," China explained.

"But you just said that the people Alfred and Arthur fought were shadows, so…" Germany became silent.

"For some unknown reason, the two worlds have been connected-aru. And the shadows escaped from there into our world-aru. This will not happen naturally-aru. So, I am thinking that Natalia is behind this-aru," China replied.

"Do you know why they disappeared when Arthur-san lit his lighter? Are they weak to fire?" Japan asked. China looked over at Japan.

"That is a good question-aru. No, they aren't weak to fire-aru. They are weak to light-aru. They are shadows, and shadows cannot have their own shadows, so when they step into light, they disappear-aru. Well, they actually only return to their Shadow World-aru," China explained.

"Do you have any idea where the connection to the Shadow World is? It's not good to keep the two worlds connected, is it?" Estonia asked. China frowned.

"I am sorry-aru. That is a thing that I don't know-aru. And indeed, it is a very bad thing to keep the two worlds connected. If the Shadow World and this world are connected for too long, then the two worlds start to lose balance and that could cause the whole world to collapse-aru," China responded.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"How in the world can you be so calm when you're talking about that!?" Germany exclaimed. The meeting room once again plummeted into chaos.

"Uh, Yao?" England asked. China narrowed his eyes at England in annoyance.

"What is it-aru? I don't have anything to say to ahen, you opium-bastard-aru," China mumbled. England resisted the urge to snap back at him.

"What's the stone that the shadows were talking about? …..and, you really hate me, don't you?" England trailed off.

"Ah, the stone-aru. I was going to get to that-aru. I didn't expect for you to have it, although it's not very surprising-aru," China said. England felt some annoyance prick at him.

"And? If you know something about it, spit it out," England stared at China with an irritated look.

"Well-" China started.

"Quiet down everyone!" Germany shouted. The room became silent.

"Sorry Yao. What were you talking about after that?" Germany said. China glanced at England for a moment.

"Ah- it's nothing-aru. It's okay-aru. I don't know much about this case, since Natalia does know that I am keeping track of her-aru," China said. Germany sighed.

"So, we know that the shadows are weak to light. All agents, please try to stay inside the agency during the night, and be with at least one other person when going outside. Also, don't forget to equip something that can produce light such as a lighter or a box of matches," Germany advised. Everyone nodded.

England looked at China. 'Why did Yao decide not to talk about the stone or whatever in front of everyone?' England thought. America had also heard their conversation, being next to England. He found himself staring at China, then England.

For the next ten minutes, they were discussing the groups of agents who would go out to search for information on the shadows in different parts of the world. England already knew that he would probably not be one of the agents going, since he had just come back today. He glanced sideways at America, who was playing some sort of game on his phone. England sighed with disapproval.

"Okay. Now we have the groups sorted out. Agents who are on the parties; get ready as soon as you can and head out with your group. Agents who aren't going; rest for a little while. That's all!" Germany ended the meeting. England stared at China. China noticed that England was staring at him, and beckoned for him to come. England went over to China, with America behind him.

"Stop following me you bloody wanker," England snapped at America.

"You think I can ignore a conversation like the one you had with Yao?" America replied.

"Cut it out, you two-aru. Why do I always see the two of you fighting-aru? Can't you get along at least a little bit-aru?" China scowled. England and America stared at each other.

"No," they both said at the same time. China slapped his forehead.

"Well, ahen, do you have a stone-aru?" China asked.

"I don't and that's why I'm asking you!" England exclaimed.

"Don't be so snappy Artie," America butted in. China was thinking and muttering to himself.

"And? Do you know anything?" England asked, starting to lose his patience. China frowned.

"We're going to your house-aru."

"Excuse me!?" England looked shocked.

"Alfred; you can come too-aru," China said. America grinned.

"Of course I'm going! The hero can't ignore something like this!" America exclaimed.

"Wait! Why!? I don't have the stone or whatever anyways!" England objected. China sighed.

"If you don't have the stone right now, it has to be at your house-aru," China said.

"But…" England started.

"Don't you want to turn Francis back-aru?" China asked. England and America widened their eyes.

"What did you just say?" America asked.

"If we have the stone, then we can turn Francis back to his non-vampire state-aru," China replied. England and America were silent.

"F-fine. You can come over to my house. B-but it's not for Francis! Don't get the wrong idea!" England snapped. America looked over at China. They both knew he was lying.

"Is that true, Yao?" a voice said. The three were startled by the sudden question. Germany entered the room.

"Y-You were listening Ludwig!?" England stammered. China nodded his head.

"Why didn't you share that during the meeting?" Germany asked.

"I'm sorry Ludiwg-aru. But I wanted to talk about the stone as little as possible because there are dangers to having the stone, because some use its power in a bad way-aru. I'm really sorry-aru," China apologized.

"I understand. But…I have one question," Germany replied. China cocked his head.

"What is it-aru?"

"May I go with you to England?" Germany asked. China, America, and England were shocked again.

"Of course-aru," China responded.

"You're the agency's leader! Why wouldn't you be able to go?" America exclaimed. Germany smiled.

"I'll be going with you then."

"Stop deciding everything without me when you're coming to **my **house…" England muttered.

And so, China, America, Germany, and England all went to England's house to look for the stone…

-Two hours later-

"Your house is so small compared to mine," America said.

"Shut up! Why did you come!?" England spat. America frowned.

"That's mean Artie," America whined.

"Stop it you two," Germany ordered. England groaned and opened the door to his house. The key went in, and the door opened freely.

"Come in," England said. He walked into his house and took off his coat, putting it on the coat hanger. He went into the living room with the other three behind him.

"You can sit here for now," England said, pointing at two couches. Germany and China were examining England's house, while America just happily skipped towards the coach.

"His house is really neat-aru," China said to Germany. Germany nodded in agreement. England went to the kitchen.

"I'll make some tea," England said.

"Coffee!" America exclaimed. England glared at America, and then reluctantly got the coffee-maker ready while he made tea for the other two and himself. When the tea and coffee was ready, he set them down on the low table in front the couches.

"Thank you-aru," China said.

"Thanks," Germany also said

"Yay! Coffee!" was all America said. England sat down next to America, facing Germany and China.

"…so? What are we going to do?" England asked. China thought for a moment.

"We need to look for the stone, but it would take forever to search your whole house. The stone is related with magic; do you have any rooms that you do magic in or has things that relate to magic?" China asked. Two thoughts popped up in England's mind. One, was the obvious one; his basement. That was where he did his black magic and etc. The other was the library.

"Uh…the basement and the library. Although, I think the basement's unlikely," England answered.

"Ooh! I want to go see England's basement! I've only been down there like once!" America exclaimed.

"No you're not going down there! Besides, I've told you that it's probably unlikely for the stone or whatever to be down there!" England snapped.

"Why is that?" Germany asked. England glanced at Germany.

"Well…I use that room often, and I know everything about that room. I've never seen a stone or anything related to the matter in there," England said. Germany nodded.

"We'll go to the library then-aru. If there's nothing there, we'll go down to your basement-aru," China said. England felt relieved. He didn't want the others to see his basement, where he did all his magic. Besides, it would probably have been destroyed by America because he would just cause a ruckus in there.

"Aww. I want to see England's basement!" America exclaimed. England gave him a death glare, and stood up.

"I'll lead you to the library," England said. Germany and China stood up, while America was mumbling to himself. England walked out of the living room, thinking about the library.

England's library was a room full of books; especially ones about magic. He had read almost every single book in the library, despite it having over 700 books.

"This is the library," England showed to the others. Germany was quite surprised by the number of books, while America showed no shock. China walked past England and into the middle of the room.

"You have a lot of books-aru," China said. England looked behind him and at China.

"Not really," England replied.

"How can you read so many books? I think playing videogames is way better than reading!" America said.

"Shut up. You play too many videogames," England scowled.

"Really-aru? You seriously have to fight here too-aru?" China rolled his eyes. Germany stepped into the room and went over to China.

"So, Yao. What are we going to do? Are we going to look through this whole library?" Germany asked.

"No way! That's going to take forever!" America whined.

"No-aru. Arthur! Come over here-aru!" China exclaimed. England walked over to China.

"What is it Yao? What are we going to do?" England asked. China took something from his neck. It was a pendant that he around his neck, with a little gray gem in the form of a sphere.

"Touch this-aru," China ordered. England was bewildered.

"Uh, why?"

"Just do it."

England slowly took the pendant from China's hands. The instant the gray gem hit England's hands, it started glowing gray. A gasp escaped England's mouth. The light became brighter and filled the room.

"What's happening!?" England exclaimed. His vision went gray. Suddenly, his ears caught a voice. He stood still and listened to the voice.

"_**Find the separated two worlds and seal them in the middle." **_

England opened his eyes. China was staring at him with a serious expression. America and Germany were also looking at him. England glanced at the gray gem in his hands which had turned dull again.

"What just happened?" England asked.

"I don't know-aru. The gem released a light and I don't know what happened after that-aru," China replied. England was confused. America suddenly pointed upwards.

"Hey guys! What in the world is THAT!?" America exclaimed pointing at the top of a bookshelf. Everybody looked towards the top of that bookshelf. Something was flashing white at the very top shelf.

"I have NO IDEA what the hell that is!" England shouted.

"Could you get that-aru?" China asked. Three pairs of wide eyes turned to China.

"Hey! That's impossible Yao! Either we shake the bookshelf and catch it, or Artie climbs up the bookshelf to get it!" America responded.

"You bloody wanker! You want to get buried in books!? I'd fall and break my spine if I climbed that bookshelf!" England shouted.

"What's wrong with you breaking your spine?" America asked. England couldn't resist and started to strangle America.

"What. Did. You. Just. SAY!?" England screamed in America's face.

"Stop it you two!" Germany exclaimed and pulled England away from America. China was looking at the two disapprovingly.

"You two never grow up; do you-aru?" China sighed. England glanced up at the top shelf.

"Hm. I'll get the thing down now," England said. Germany and America were surprised.

"What!? I thought you said that you couldn't!" America shouted.

"I never said anything of the sort! You only assumed I couldn't you idiot!" England snapped back. England took his wand out of his pocket.

"Hoata!" England waved his wand. A few sparkles erupted from the wand and a poof of smoke erupted from the wand. England coughed. The thing that was flashing white was now in his hands. After England put his wand away, he waved the smoke away.

"Here," England put out his hand.

"You could've done that first before strangling me…" America grumbled. England and the others ignored it. England examined the thing. It was a white stone which was also in the shape of a sphere, except one side of it was flat. There was a little semi-sphere carved into the middle of the flat side. Around there, lines were carved into the stone going in an odd pattern, making seem like there was a maze engraved on the flat side of the stone.

"What is this? Could this be the stone?" Germany asked China.

"You are right-aru. This is the stone-aru," China said.

"How in the world did you have this?" America asked.

"I said I don't know!" England shouted.

"Hm. Could it be that it was passed onto your country because you're all related to the magic and etc.?" Germany asked. England shrugged.

"I don't remember anything about this thing, but looks like it's been there for a long time because it was on the top shelf," England murmured. "And…what do I do with this now?" England asked.

"Keep it-aru. And don't show it to anyone-aru. And don't give it to anyone-aru. Don't lose it-aru," China ordered. England frowned, but nodded and put the stone in his pocket. He decided not to talk about the voice he had heard. It seemed like no one else had heard it.

'Maybe that voice was just my mind,' England thought. He tried to give the gray gem back to China, but he was told to keep that as well.

"So, what are these things?" England asked.

"Hm. Well, the gray stone is called the Sealing Stone, which has been passed on from emperor to emperor in our country-aru. Now, I have been keeping it-aru. For the white stone…I don't exactly know what it is called, but it is one of the stones which is needed to seal the entrance to the Shadow World-aru," China explained. England raised an eyebrow.

"_**One **_of the stones?" England asked. China nodded.

"There is another stone somewhere in this world, which is also needed to seal the passage-aru," China replied. There was a silence.

"Well, we should get back to the agency. We can discuss how to find the other stone there," Germany said.

"Can we go look at your basement Artie?" America whined.

"NO. And stop calling me that," England said darkly. America pouted, but Germany stopped him from saying anything else. The four walked out of England's house, and they went to the airport.

-About an hour later-

England, America, Germany, and China were back at the agency, and they were all in the cellar where France was held. England took the white stone out of his pocket.

"So, what do I do with this now?" England asked. France was in the back of the cellar staring at England and the stone with wide eyes.

"Um…I honestly don't know-aru…" China trailed off. England stared at China in disbelief.

"What!? I thought you said I could turn Francis back normal if I used this bloody thing!" England shouted.

"Yes-aru! I know that you can cure people that are turned into vampires and etc. by the shadows by using this stone-aru. But…I don't know how-aru," China said. England sighed.

"At least know how to use it," England muttered. 'What should I do?' England thought. He looked at France, who was wide-eyed in shock. England walked forward, towards the cellar and opened the door with a key he had gotten from Germany.

"What are you doing Artie!? What happens if Francis escapes!?" America exclaimed.

"Shut up you bloody git," England said curtly. He walked into the cellar and stared at France. France only stared back at him. England held the stone up, towards France. The flat face was facing France.

"Hm. I have no idea how the hell this is supposed to work, but whatever. Uh, turn Francis back to his normal state," England said. There was a moment of silence. Then, a white light suddenly shot out of the middle of the stone, and pierced France. France let out a short shout of pain, and his body was engulfed in the white light. England and the others could only watch in pure shock. France fell onto the ground, as the light faded away. England put his arm down, and put the stone back into his pocket. He stared at France who was lying down in front of him.

"Hey frog. Wake up," England said. There was no response. Then, France let out a groan.

"Ugh. Where is Big Brother? Is this a cellar? My body aches all over," France moaned. Everyone except for England and France gasped in surprise.

"It actually worked! That's so cool Artie!" America exclaimed.

"Hm. I see. The stone listens to its owner. There is no other way to use it…" China said to himself.

"Uh. What's happening? Big Brother is lost," France said, getting up.

"Hmph. Thank me for turning you back you wine-bastard. And Yao. What do you mean by owner? I'm the not this bloody thing's owner," England turned around and walked out of the cellar.

France was flustered, but he soon learned what had happened from the other agents. And so, France was turned back to his normal state, and all seemed okay at the agency. Until the next day, when the peace of the agency was going to be broken…


	5. Chapter 5: Attack in the Sky

**This is the fifth chapter!**

**Haha. I can't believe I finished this chapter in one day. Maybe I like writing action scenes...oops, was I supposed to say that? Oh well. **

**I have a lot of ideas about what to do with the story, so I think I'll be done with the next chapter fairly quickly. Um, I think that's all for now. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 5: Attack in the Sky

"Angleterre, maybe you like me? Isn't that why you saved me?" France said to England.

"Shut up you pervert! And I do NOT like you!" England shouted, glaring at him. France just laughed.

"I don't know if I'm glad that Francis is back to normal, or if I'd rather prefer him to stay quiet," America grumbled.

"I agree-aru," China said. The four were in Germany's room, for Germany had called them. Germany entered the room behind them.

"Can't you two be quiet? I could hear you from the end of the hall. I know you're happy about the reunion and all but…" Germany started.

"What!? I am NOT happy about this and this is not a happy reunion! I'm regretting about turning this guy back!" England shouted.

"Then why did you save me?" France asked. England for once couldn't reply.

"I-it was because I was doing the right thing! And Yao told me to turn you back!" England sputtered, blushing furiously.

"When did I say that-aru? When we came back to the agency, you went straight to the cellar," China muttered.

"Well, thank you Angleterre," France smirked and put his head on England's shoulder.

"Stop that you bloody bastard!" England growled and whipped back, trying to punch Francis's face.

"Ah! Not my face Angleterre!" France exclaimed.

"Would you two please shut up!?" Germany ordered, losing his patience. England and France stopped in their tracks.

"S-sorry Ludwig. I got sidetracked again," England apologized.

"I thought you were a gentleman Angleterre. You go straight to violence," France said.

"Shut up frog," England snapped.

"Calm down. There are many other things that must be done," Germany said. England and France sat on a couch facing America and China, while Germany sat as his own desk at the back of the room. It was the morning after the day France had been cured, and America, England, China, and France had been called to Germany's room.

"So, I've called you four here because of a call we got from Ivan late, yesterday night," Germany explained. The four perked up at the word "Ivan".

"Ivan? Why would he call the agency?" England frowned.

"Maybe he wants to join!" America gasped.

"No! Please not that! Big Brother is scared!" France looked horrified.

"It's nothing of that kind! Now, listen to what I have to say," Germany interrupted their conversation.

"So? What happened Ludwig?" America asked cheerfully. Germany expression tightened.

"…Moscow, Russia was attacked by the shadows," Germany stated. All eyes turned toward Germany, shocked.

"Pardon me!? I must have heard you wrong!" England exclaimed. Germany shook his head.

"You heard me right Arthur. Russia was attacked by the shadows. His capital, to be exact," Germany responded.

"Why!?" England gasped. Germany shook his head.

"I don't know. Ivan doesn't know either. He said that the damage isn't too large, since the shadows disappeared once they arrived. But still, I'd like to investigate what's happening," Germany said.

"So…you want us to go-aru?" China asked. Germany widened his eyes.

"Yes for Arthur and Alfred but not you and Francis. You are not even a part of the agency!" Germany exclaimed. China and Francis stood up.

"Well, now I am-aru. Leave the specific paperwork for later-aru. I'm going to join the agency, so let me go-aru," China said. Germany was surprised and his jaw dropped.

"I'm going to join too Ludwig. After everything that happened, do you think I can ignore this? I'm definitely joining," France said. England groaned.

"No way Francis. Just join and I'll destroy you and your perverted beard!" England snapped.

"Aww. Angleterre, you're so sweet to stop me from joining because it's too dangerous! I'm sorry, but I'm joining," France smirked.

"How the hell would I be worrying about you!? I don't want to have to see you here!" England shouted. America could see that England wasn't lying, so he decided to stop the two from bickering any further.

"Stop fighting so much Francis and Arthur! Can't ya stop for right now?" America calmed England.

"So Ludwig! I'm joining this agency!" France smiled. America held England down who was struggling to try to punch France.

"I'm also joining-aru. And we're not taking no for an answer-aru," China said.

"But Yao! You and Francis-"

"I've decided this, and I'm joining the agency no matter what-aru," China cut Germany off.

"I'm also joining no matter what," France said. Germany sighed in defeat.

"Well, I'm glad. It's a great help. Your knowledge is really valuable to us, Yao. Francis, well, it's good to have more people helping," Germany thanked China and France. China blushed.

"It's not that big of a deal- don't praise me so much-aru," China couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Since when did China become like that?" France whispered to England.

"Never," England replied. Germany coughed, trying to get everyone's attention.

"I am also going, because I want to speak to Ivan. We also need to inform him about the shadows," Germany said.

"Whoa. It's been a while since you're going on a real, hard-core mission, West," a voice said. All eyes turned to the door of Germany's room, where Prussia stood.

"Bruder! How many times have I told you to knock!?" Germany exclaimed. Prussia smirked.

"Exactly 67 times! Seems like you're talking about something interesting!" Prussia grinned. Germany slapped his forehead.

"Bruder. Please leave my room. And you are NOT joining this mission," Germany said. Prussia smirked.

"Aw, come on West! Isn't it okay for me to join one mission?" Prussia grinned.

"No! And you say that every single time!" Germany snapped. "Roderich!"

Austria walked into the room, holding a few folders.

"Yes Ludwig?" Austria said. Germany glanced at Prussia.

"Don't let Bruder out of your sight. Do NOT let him follow us," Germany ordered.

"Understood, Ludwig," Austria said. Germany stood up.

"Now, get of the room Bruder! There are things we must discuss," Germany said, pushing Prussia out of the room. He closed the door and locked it when Prussia and Austria were out of the room. He went back to his desk and sat down.

"Now. Our objective of this mission is to get to Russia and help Ivan with the damage. We will also look for signs of the shadows and Natalia," Germany said.

"…I was wondering," England started. All eyes turned to England. "…was this truly the work of Natalia? Could it have just been the shadows?"

"What are you saying Artie? Natalia's the villain! And as the hero, I have to defeat her!" America exclaimed. England punched America on the top of the head.

"That's not the point you bloody git! I was saying, why would Natalia attack Ivan?" England said. Everybody except for America instantly noticed what England was saying.

"What? I don't get it at all," America said, again not reading the atmosphere.

"Hmm. You're right. Natalia seems to really love Ivan…..a little too much," Germany paled a little at the thought.

"Would that Natalia do such a thing to Ivan?" France said out loud.

"Oh! So that's what you meant! Maybe her feelings suddenly changed!" America exclaimed.

"I doubt it-aru. She really loves Ivan…to the point where she asks him to marry her-aru…" China trailed off.

"Either way, that's a mystery that we must solve. Let's hurry and go to Russia. I've already got some tickets ready; I'll just have to order a few more," Germany nodded.

Prussia was sitting in the cafeteria with Austria, listening to something on a little device using earplugs. He had dropped a listening device in Germany's room, and was intently listening to the conversation inside. Austria sighed.

"You really like to bother your brother, don't you?" Austria said. Prussia glanced at him with a frown.

"I'm not bothering him. I'm **helping** him! I'm going to be his backup!" Prussia replied. Austria sighed in disapproval.

"You are always like this; Ludwig told me to keep an eye on you, but honestly, I don't think I can stop you," Austria sighed. Prussia smirked.

"It's my specialty," Prussia grinned. He stood up.

"Hi Gilbert!" Italy called from the cafeteria's entrance, skipping happily. Japan walked after him.

"Hi Feli-chan!" Prussia jumped up in delight.

"Hello Gilbert-san. Hello Roderich-san," Japan greeted the two respectfully.

"What are you doing Gilbert?" Italy asked. Prussia smirked.

"I'm going to the airport."

-Three hours later-

England yawned. He stared outside the window. He was on an airplane next to America. China and Germany were sitting in front of them, while France was behind. England sighed. He stared at the vast landscape of white clouds.

"What's wrong Artie?" America smiled next to him. England glanced at America from the corner of his eye. He was eating some sort of chips this time. England sighed with disapproval. 'He just ate some candy…' England thought.

"You should stop eating that. You've been eating a lot of stuff for a while now. You'll get really fat…..not that you already aren't," England smirked at the end.

"Hey! That's not nice Artie! I'm not fat!" America exclaimed.

"Be a little bit more quiet you two!" Germany snapped, looking back at them.

England returned his gaze to the view outside. The sun was shining brightly. 'Only if London was always bright and sunny like this,' England thought. He felt his eyelids drooping down. England let out another yawn. Before he knew it, he drifted into sleep.

-Time Skip-

Something was bothering England. He opened his eyes. It took a few seconds to register where he was. England groaned and shifted his position. 'I fell asleep,' England thought. America looked over at him.

"Hey Artie! You're awake," America said. England rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" England asked. America looked at his watch.

"It's only been 20 minutes since you fell asleep. You can sleep longer, you know?" America said. England stretched his back and stood up.

"Where-"

"Bathroom," England answered before America could finish. He walked to the bathroom. He sighed as he locked the door behind him. Something had woke England up. England scratched the back of his head. 'I know something; something woke me up. That's why I only slept 20 minutes. But I can't figure out what it is,' England was thinking hard.

Something suddenly caught England's attention. He looked inside his pocket. It was the white stone. It was shaking in his pocket, sending out tiny beams of white. England gasped. He took the stone out of his pocket and stared at it.

"What…does this mean?" England said to himself. He knew something was up. 'Maybe…something's happening right now? Could it be that….the shadows?'

England burst out of the bathroom and ran back to his seat. The others were all surprised at England's unusual behavior.

"What's up Artie? You came back really quickly," America said, munching on a hamburger.

"Is something wrong Arthur?" Germany asked. England took a gulp of breath.

"Yao! What does this mean!? Could it mean…" England took the white stone out of his pocket and showed it to China. The white stone was still shaking. China widened his eyes.

"That is not good-aru! That must mean…the shadows are on this plane-aru!" China exclaimed.

Before even having a chance to be shocked, an alarm suddenly started to fill the plane. Germany and China stood up, while France and America were bewildered. England gritted his teeth.

'Just as I thought! The white stone was trying to tell me about the shadows being near us!' England thought. Most of the passengers of the plane stood up or started to panic. The alarm died down instantly. Unexpectedly, a few of the passengers started walking towards the America, England, Germany, China, and France. The five were shocked. They all had hats on and covered most of their face.

"It's them!" China exclaimed. One of them suddenly lunged forward at England. England jumped out the way to miss a blow which destroyed one Germany's chair. Screams erupted from the other passengers as everybody ran away. England looked at Germany.

"Ludwig! What do we do!?" England exclaimed. Germany looked troubled.

"For now, we must stop the shadows here and protect the other passengers! We can't let the shadows hurt anyone! This is a new mission!" Germany shouted.

"Roger!" America, England, China, and France all said.

"America! France! Start leading the passengers all to one place! Don't let the shadows come near! We'll be fighting the shadows!" Germany ordered.

"How are you going to fight them!? Our attacks don't work! And these guys seem to be immune to light right now!" America shouted. Germany bit his lip. He didn't know what to do, but they had to do something.

"Arthur! The white stone! Use the stone!" China exclaimed. England whipped his head around.

"What do you mean!?" England shouted.

"Use the stone! Think in your mind and tell the stone! That stone should be able to make it possible!" China replied. England took the stone out of his pocket. The white stone was glowing brightly. He held out the stone towards the shadows.

'Make it possible to hit these guys! Make it possible to protect the passengers! Help me protect everyone!' England thought.

The white stone started shining brighter. The light engulfed England, then Germany, China, America, and France. When the light disappeared, England put away the stone. He felt a new energy running through him.

"This should have done it! Alfred! Francis! Go! We'll stop these guys here!" England shouted. America and France nodded; America going to the front of the plane and France going to the back. England glanced at Germany and China.

"Time to fight," Germany clenched his fists. China held a wok and ladle that he got from…who knows where. England took his wand out.

"Ready to dance?" England smirked.

"Any time," Germany answered.

The battle started without any warning. China started to move forward and hit the shadows he saw with his wok. Germany punched the shadows that tried to attack him. England waved his wand in a half-second.

"Thunder!" he exclaimed. A bolt of electricity shot a shadow, as it was burned severely.

"Fire!" England shouted, waving his wand. This time, balls of fire shot from his wand into three different directions, knocking out three shadows.

"Watch out Arthur-aru!" China shouted. He smacked a shadow behind Arthur with his wok. England looked back at China.

"Thanks Yao," England said.

"No problem-aru," China replied. China went back to fighting on his own, while England kept on shooting thunder and fire at the shadows. More shadows appeared from the back of the plane, and started to attack the three.

"There's too many of them! England exclaimed. He noticed that Germany and China were falling back. One of the shadows punched his right shoulder. England winced and let out a groan.

"Arthur!" Germany shouted. England gritted his teeth.

"Seems like you're putting up pretty well with the shadows," a familiar voice said. England, Germany and China turned toward the voice. England widened his eyes.

"Natalia!" England shouted.

"I didn't suspect that you would actually have the white stone," Belarus said.

"Why are you here-aru!?" China exclaimed. Belarus sighed.

"I want the stone, of course," Belarus replied. She stared at England.

"That's all!? You didn't have to involve the other passengers!" Germany shouted.

"That's no concern of mine," Belarus said. England, Germany, and China were speechless. England's eyes burned with rage.

"You!" England hissed.

"Now, give me the stone Arthur," Belarus said. England didn't move. Belarus sighed.

"I see. Will you cooperate with me if you see this?" Belarus said, and snapped her fingers. Two shadows; one from the front of the plane and the other from the back arrived. England couldn't believe his eyes. 'Alfred and Francis are both captured!'

"Alfred! Francis!" England exclaimed.

"Let them go Natalia!" Germany shouted. Belarus sighed.

"Let's see. I will if you give me the white stone," Belarus said.

"Don't give her the stone Artie!" America exclaimed. Belarus glared at America.

"When did I allow you to speak?" Belarus asked. The shadow holding America held a knife up to his throat.

"STOP!" England screamed. Belarus glanced at England.

"Will you give me the white stone now?" Belarus asked. England bit his lip.

"Don't Artie…" America gasped. England's hand was trembling. He put his hand in his pocket and gripped the white stone tightly.

'What should I do? I have to give Natalia the stone or Alfred and Francis…' England was thinking hard.

"Give me the stone now. Or I can't promise you Francis and Alfred's lives," Belarus said. England made his decision.

"I'll-"

BOOM!

Smoke suddenly erupted from the room. England coughed as the smoke reached him.

"What just happened!?" England exclaimed. Belarus looked around in shock. The smoke disappeared as fast as it appeared. To everyone's surprise, there were three new visitors in the room.

"Hey West! We're here!" It took us a while to get here from the back of the plane," a voice laughed.

"Ve-! Luddy! Ciao-!" another voice said.

"We are very sorry for being late," a soothing, calm voice said. The smoke cleared, and everybody gasped.

"Bruder! Feliciano! Kiku!" Germany exclaimed. Prussia smirked.

"Kesesesese! Nice timing, right?" Prussia grinned. Before giving Germany any time to respond, he flung around towards France.

"Kiku! You got the other one!" Prussia shouted.

"Yes Gilbert-san," Japan said, jumping towards America with a katana in his hand.

"Get your hands off Francis!" Prussia shouted, holding a long sword. He swung the sword towards the shadow that was holding France, piercing it exactly through its head. The shadow shrieked, and crumbled to dust.

"Got Francis!" Prussia exclaimed. Japan slashed his katana across the shadow that was holding America at that moment. That shadow also fell to dust and its knife fell to the ground.

"Are you okay Alfred-san?" Japan asked. America was bewildered.

"Yeah! Thanks Kiku!" America grinned. Belarus was shocked. She glared at Prussia and Japan, which sent Italy flying.

"Aaah! I'll do anything so please don't hit me-!" Italy screamed, running towards Germany for shelter.

"Bruder! Why are you three here!?" Germany asked. Prussia smirked.

"I already explained! We're your backup!" Prussia grinned.

"How did you know we were here!?" England exclaimed.

"I have my ways," Prussia laughed.

"You dropped a listening device in my room, didn't you?" Germany sighed. Prussia grin only widened. Belarus was furious. She held a knife in her hand and glared at Prussia dangerously.

"Don't get in the way of my plans!" Belarus screamed. Germany noticed Belarus lunging at Prussia with a knife.

"Bruder!" Germany shouted and ran in front of Prussia. Everyone was shocked.

"LUDWIG!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Four Stones

**Chapter 6 is here! **

**Hahaha! I have finished chapter 6 in one day today! Wait, of course I can finish! I'm the hero and the hero can do anything! Hehehe, I'm pretending I'm America. **

**I've been focusing on writing this fanfiction, so I'm been writing at a fairly quick pace compared to before. I can't promise that I'll be uploading a new chapter every day, but I'll be trying until school starts again. That's all from me! **

* * *

Chapter 6: The Four Stones

Prussia was wide-eyed with horror as Germany was stabbed in front of him.

"WEST!" Prussia exclaimed. Belarus stepped back in surprise. Germany clenched his fists, groaning.

"Bruder…..I…I'm…glad…you're…okay…" Germany whispered and lost consciousness, falling to the ground.

"WEST!" Prussia shouted. Everybody ran over to Germany who was on the ground. England looked up.

"Kiku! Alfred! Go tell the pilot to make an emergency landing!" England shouted. Japan was shocked, but he nodded. America's eyes were wide with fear.

"ALFRED!" England shouted. America snapped out of his trance.

"Uh, yeah," America said. The two ran to the front of the plane.

"Luddy! Luddy! Wake up!" Italy was crying.

"Ludwig!" China shouted.

"West!" Prussia's eyes started to become watery, which was rare. France was just crying all over the place. England clenched his fists tighter. He whipped towards Belarus.

"Why!? What is your objective!? Is it even more important than Ludwig's life!?" England spat. Belarus was staring at Germany.

"Answer me!"

"…..I'm sorry," Belarus said. England was surprised.

"What?"

Prussia's crimson eyes were blood red with fury.

"It's too late for that! Sorry isn't enough!" Prussia cried, lunging at Belarus with his sword. Belarus was frozen in place. England widened his eyes.

"Hoata!" England exclaimed, waving his wand towards Prussia. A puff of smoke erupted from his wand. When the smoke cleared, the sword was no longer in Prussia's hands, but England's instead. England threw the sword on the ground.

"What are you doing Gilbert!?" England shouted.

"Let me go! Let me-"

"Do you think Ludwig would have wanted that!?" England screamed in Prussia's face. Prussia eyes became wide.

"I know that Ludwig doesn't want you to get revenge! He saved you because he loves you! He wouldn't want you to kill someone for him!" England shouted. Prussia said nothing.

"Stop shouting Angleterre. You're unusually agitated," France said. England looked away.

"I do have a heart, you know," he glanced at France.

"Of course. I know that," France replied. England turned to Belarus.

"Leave. If you're going to still attack us, then go ahead," England said. The others were shocked.

"What are you saying!?" Prussia gasped. England turned around and walked towards Germany who was on the ground with his head on Italy's lap. He stopped after a few steps.

"Is your objective that important? Even to the point of attacking your own brother?" England asked. Belarus was shocked by this.

"…What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know? Russia was attacked by the shadows. We were on our way to see Ivan," England said. Belarus was thunderstruck. She closed her eyes.

"No. I didn't know that," Belarus said. She then disappeared along with the shadows who were watching the scene.

England rushed over to Germany.

"Ludwig! Are you alright!?" England shouted.

"He'll be okay-aru. After all, he is a country-aru. But this will probably take a few days to heal-aru," China said. America and Japan came back from the front of the airplane.

"Fortunately, we're already above Russia so we'll land in Moscow," America said.

"Is Ludwig-san alright?" Japan asked.

"He's alright," Prussia said, walking over to Germany. He started to talk to China and Japan about Germany's wounds and how to stop the blood.

America went over to England.

"Where's Natalia?" America asked. England shrugged. America frowned. "Artie, you don't look too good…"

"I'm okay you bloody git. If you're going to worry, worry about Ludwig," England snapped. America smiled.

"That's the Artie I know," America said.

"Shut up," England replied. His head was throbbing. There was already enough action today, and he felt devastated. And there was also a bad feeling in his stomach that wouldn't go away…

-Four hours later-

"I'm glad Ludwig's okay," England said, as they walked into Germany's room at the hospital. They had arrived in Russia, and went straight to the hospital. Germany's wound wasn't too large, so the operation didn't take too long either. He was said to heal completely in a few weeks, but as a country, he would heal in only a few days.

"I hope something like that never happens again…" America was shivering a little. When the two opened the door, China, France, Japan, and Italy all looked back.

"Oh, you're back-aru," China said.

"Angleterre, I missed you-," France smirked. England hit France on the head without hesitation.

"Stop your perverted thoughts at least in the hospital," England demanded, giving France a death glare.

"How's Ludwig?" England asked.

"Ludwig-san is okay. He is still sleeping right now," Japan answered. He looked back at Ludwig. Prussia and Italy were busy nursing Ludwig.

"So…are they here-aru?" China asked. England nodded. America grinned.

"Yup!" America cheerfully replied. England and America walked into the room with Austria, Spain, and Romano behind them.

"Ludwig!" Austria exclaimed. He rushed over to Germany. Spain stood there, his eyes full of pain.

"You potato-bastard!" Romano started to stomp up to him, but Spain stopped him.

"What's your problem you jerk!?" Romano shrieked.

"Can't you stop at least today? They've gone through a lot," Spain said. Romano stopped struggling. He looked away in guilt.

"Is the potato-bastard okay?" Romano asked.

"Yes. He will heal in a few days. His consciousness should return tomorrow," Austria said. England raised an eyebrow.

"You can tell that by yourself?" England asked. Austria nodded.

"That's cool! Teach me!" America exclaimed, looking excited. England sighed in disapproval. Austria smiled.

"Of course. I'll teach when we get back to the agency," Austria replied. America was jumping up in delight.

"You're acting like a kid! Grow up already!" England snapped. America pouted.

"Hey. You're the one who still treats me like a kid!" America answered. England whipped towards America.

"What was that!?" England said. America frowned.

"It's true."

"Why you-!"

There was a knock on the door. All eyes turned to the door. England walked up to the door and opened it, for he was the closest one. When he opened the door, there was a tall being there with his usual smile.

"Hi Arthur. I came," Russia smiled. England didn't know what to do at first, but let him in. Everybody looked up at Russia except for Prussia.

"Hello Ivan," Austria said. Italy hid behind Austria. On the other hand, Romano hid behind Spain who was staring at Russia.

"Do you need anything? Is Ludwig okay?" Russia asked.

"Ludwig is okay for now," Austria answered. Russia smiled.

"That's good," Russia said. Prussia stood up, which got everyone's attention. He glared at Russia.

"This is all your fault!" Prussia yelled. Everyone except for Russia was surprised.

"What are you saying Gilbert!?" England said.

"It's all Ivan's fault that this happened! It's all his fault for making West-!"

"Will you cut it out Gil!?" Spain exclaimed, stopping Prussia. "Don't be so loud. We want to let Ludwig rest," Spain said.

"Gil, it's not Ivan's fault. No one here is guilty. It's Natalia's fault. You saw it too," France stood up and went over to Prussia. Prussia ran across the room and past Russia.

"Gilbert!" England exclaimed. He took a step forward to go after him, but Spain stopped him.

"We got this," Spain said. France nodded.

"Don't worry Angleterre," France said. England stepped back.

"He'll be alright. He's just a little unstable right now," Spain said. Then, the two went out of the room and after Prussia. Russia was still standing at the door, saying nothing.

"Sorry Ivan," England said. Russia shook his head.

"There's nothing to apologize for. It is half my fault because she is my sister after all," Russia responded.

"That is not true, Ivan-san. You have not done anything wrong," Japan said. The room was silent. Even America was quiet.

"When the three are back, we'll decide who's going to the town to investigate with you, Ivan," England broke the silence.

"It doesn't have to be today. You're all tired. I could maybe take the newcomers," Russia said, glancing at Austria and Romano. England shook his head.

"I want them to be around Ludwig so they can protect him just in case anything else happens. And we're going today," England replied. Russia looked at England in concern.

"But aren't you tired? You should rest," Russia said.

"I want to go out today. That way we can find more clues about the shadows. That way we can find Natalia and the shadows faster. We can learn more about them. We can solve this case faster for Ludwig's sake," England clenched his fists. Russia was silent. Then, he nodded. He walked into the room and closed the door. His scarf waved in the air as he turned around.

"So, when the three come back, we can share information between us. Then, we'll decide who's going with Ivan," England said. Everyone nodded. England sat down on the floor against the wall. He sighed.

"Are you okay Artie? You seem really tired," America said. England nodded.

"I'm okay Alfred," England replied. China decided to start explaining in detail what had happened to Russia, and Romano while Italy was nursing Germany with Austria and Japan. America sat next to England.

Five minutes passed, when Prussia, France, and Spain came back. In other words, the Bad Touch Trio.

"We're back everyone," Spain smiled.

"Bonjour. Angleterre, did you miss me?" France smirked.

"Die," England replied.

"Uh, Ivan. Sorry about before," Prussia said. Russia smiled at Prussia.

"It's okay. We all have times like that, da?" Russia said. Prussia nodded reluctantly. They closed the door and walked into the room.

"So? What were you doing?" Spain asked.

"Nothing, really," Austria answered. England stretched his back.

"Should we start the meeting now?" he yawned.

"Anytime-aru," China answered.

"I think we should start," Austria replied. The Bad Touch Trio was confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Prussia asked.

"Oh! We're going to have a meeting!" America exclaimed.

"Of course they know that idiot. We're going to share info, then decide who's going out for investigation with Ivan," England snapped. Everybody sat in a circle on the floor, while Italy was sitting in a chair next to Ludwig since he was still nursing him.

"Who will be the leader of the meeting? Ludwig is obviously not available," Austria asked. "What about you? You're the second in charge," England yawned. Austria was shocked.

"I would like to pass. No thank you," Austria said. China frowned.

"Then who-aru?" China asked.

"I'll be the leader! I'm the hero!" America exclaimed.

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed except for Russia who was just smiling.

"Argh! If we don't decide soon we'll be having a meeting on who's going to lead the meeting!" Romano said.

It was silent for a few moments. No one spoke, until France suddenly spoke.

"What about you Angleterre?" France suggested. England was wide-eyed.

"What the hell has gotten into you frog?" England was staring at France disbelievingly.

"I think Francis is right for once. Artie! You should be leader because they won't let me be leader!" America exclaimed. England leaned against the wall behind him.

"What do you mean _for once_?" France asked, but America ignored him.

"Why me?" England muttered.

"Eeeehh!? I don't want eyebrows to be the leader!" Spain said. England glared at him.

"Are you going to call me that forever?" England rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You are eyebrows," Spain said pointing to England's eyebrows.

"I am fine with Arthur being leader," Austria said.

"I think he's good enough-aru," China said.

"Kesesesese! You're the leader Arthur!" Prussia smirked.

"I agree with Alfred-san. Arthur-san should be leader," Japan said.

"Okay! Everybody who thinks Artie should be the leader; raise your hands!" America exclaimed. America, France, China, Russia, Prussia, Japan, and Austria raised their hands. They looked at Italy, Romano, and Spain who weren't raising their hands.

"I don't really care. But the eyebrows-bastard can be leader," Romano muttered.

"Aaah! Please don't hit me! Arthur can be leader so please don't hit me! Luddy! Help me!" Italy started to freak out.

Everyone stared at Spain. Spain looked away.

"F-fine. Eyebrows can be leader…" Spain trailed off. All eyes then turned to England.

"Artie! You're leader! Hahaha! It's everyone vs. you!" America exclaimed. England sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Okay. Whatever," England said. He sighed.

"So…..I assume everybody in here knows about what happened in the airplane, right?" England started. The others all nodded. "Natalia and the shadows attacked us in the airplane. If Gilbert, Kiku, and Feliciano didn't come, we would have probably died," England said.

"Why did Natalia know that you were in the plane?" Spain asked.

"Maybe she attacked Russia on purpose, knowing that you would go to help," Austria said. England shook his head.

"No. I asked Natalia if she knew about the attack, and she said no. She was shocked; I think she isn't the culprit of the attack in Russia," England said. China raised an eyebrow.

"Really-aru?" China asked.

"It's true. I heard it too with Angleterre," France said.

"She wanted the white stone, right? Why would she want it though? Maybe she wanted to keep it all to herself!" America exclaimed.

"Maybe she want to keep it away from us so we could not seal the entrance anymore?" Japan suggested.

"Then couldn't she just break the stupid stone?" Romano asked.

"No-aru. The stones cannot be broken-aru. They are made with a very hard substance which is harder than diamond-aru. I suppose it is a substance that does not exist on earth-aru," China said.

"Hm. Do you know why she would want the stone?" England asked China. China sighed.

"There is a very old legend," China started. "…that tells of a big disaster falling upon the earth-aru. There was no more light in the world-aru. The moon was the only source of light-aru. And in that dark world, dark beings ruled the world-aru," China said.

"Does that mean?" England widened his eyes. China nodded.

"The sun stopped rising-aru."

There was a silence.

"Th-That can't be possible! The sun can't stop rising!" Spain gasped.

"Is that something that Natalia could do with the stones Yao-san?" Japan asked. China nodded.

"Oh my god! Big Brother is so scared!" France exclaimed.

"There are four stones needed to seal the passageway-aru. One is the white stone you have Arthur-aru. Another is the gray stone which I had and gave to Arthur-aru. The two other stones are the black stone and the Fire Stone," China explained.

"The black stone and Fire Stone? That's new! That sounds so awesome!" America exclaimed.

"The white stone is used as a purification stone, which allows the shadows to be physically hit and can also cure humans that have been affected by the shadows-aru," China said, glancing at France. "The gray stone I had is used as a guide to where the white and black stone are-aru."

"What about the Fire Stone?" France asked.

"No-aru. The Fire Stone cannot be found by the gray stone-aru," China replied.

"Then why don't we look for the black stone using the gray stone? We could do that right now!" America exclaimed.

"Not right now you bloody git. Later," England said. To everyone's shock, China shook his head.

"No-aru. We shouldn't go after the black stone at this moment-aru," China said.

"Why!?" Prussia asked. China sighed.

"Because Natalia has it," China replied. Everyone was shocked.

"Wh-Why would you know that!?" Romano gasped.

"The black stone is used to block a spell or some kind of power similar to a spell temporarily-aru. Remember in the airplane-aru? The shadows with Natalia were immune to light-aru," China said.

"Those shadows! I was wondering about that," England said.

"Well, whose shadows were immune to light, and there's only one thing that can do that- the black stone-aru," China answered.

"So that's why…." Spain trailed off. China nodded.

"I don't know what the Fire Stone can do-aru. But when the four stones can be used to seal the passage, it can also be used to bring the big disaster to the world-aru. If we seal the passage, the stones cannot be used anymore, thus saving the world-aru. Either way, we have to seal the passage or both worlds will lose balance, collapsing-aru," China said. England frowned.

"Then why would Natalia open the passageway?" England asked. China fell silent.

"I have gotten to the conclusion that…" China trailed off.

"What is it Yao? Natalia's just really stupid!" America smiled. England smacked America on the top of the head.

"What is up with you!? Can't you just be quiet!?" England scowled. America ignored him. England sighed. "Where did I go wrong with this kid..." he muttered.

China was still silent. Everyone was getting restless.

"What is it!? Just spit it out!" Romano growled. China sighed.

"…the Fire Stone can be used to create a new world," China said.

Complete silence. There was no sound. It seemed as if time itself had stopped in the room.

"WH-WH-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Everyone was stunned. Nobody could say anything.

"…That's another reason to seal the passageway," England finally said. Everyone turned towards him. "Well. I think we that's all we can talk about right now. We'll have to decide who's going with Russia to investigate now," England tried to change the topic. Everyone nodded.

In five minutes, the agents going were decided. England himself, America, France, and China were going with Russia. The five had left Ludwig in the others' care, while they headed to the area in Moscow that was damaged.

-30 minutes later-

"What the hell?" England gasped. A small area of Moscow; which they were in front of was burned down to ashes and that was left was black debris.

"What happened here!?" America exclaimed. Russia smiled.

"This is where the shadows attacked, Alfred," Russia answered.

"They burned the whole place down?" France asked. Russia nodded. China sighed.

"Hm. We said that we would investigate this place, but honestly, there is nothing to investigate-aru," China frowned.

"What do we do then?" America asked. England felt something shaking in his pocket. He reached into his pocket. This time, it was the gray stone shaking.

"Uh, Yao?" England asked. China turned to him.

"What is it-aru?" China asked. He held out the gray stone. China took the stone from him in confusion.

"Does that mean the same thing as the white stone?" England asked. The others were curious too. China stared at gray stone, and shook his head.

"This means something different-aru. But I can't tell what it is-aru," China frowned, giving the stone back to England. England sighed.

"This is really bothering me," England said.

"Can't you figure out?" America asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know when even Yao doesn't know you bloody wanker!" England scowled. He looked back at the gray stone.

'What are you trying to say?' England said in his mind. He closed his eyes. 'Tell me what you're trying to say in action,' England thought to the stone. He opened his eyes. The gray stone started glowing. He gasped.

"Artie!" America exclaimed. A beam of light shot from the stone and across the wasteland. The light kept on going into the white land of snow beyond. The light faded away, but the gray stone was still glowing.

"How did you do that?" France asked.

"I don't know. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you frog," England answered.

"Aww. You're cold Angleterre," France got closer to England.

"Stop it. If you know what's good for you," England said, shoving his elbow in France's stomach. France coughed.

"Angleterre! That wasn't nice!" France exclaimed.

"Shut up," England snapped. He glanced at China.

"Do we go that way?" England asked.

"All of you guys never grow up-aru," China said.

"Do we?" England asked. China sighed.

"Why not-aru?"


	7. Chapter 7: Illusion of the Snow

**Yay! I have finished Chapter 7! **

**Chapter 7 has become a little bit longer than the other chapters...oh well. It's not that big of a difference, so there's no need to worry. **

**Okay, enough from this boring author! Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Illusion of the Snow

"Why does Big Brother have to be in this cold snow!?" France whined.

"Shut up you wine bastard!" England snapped.

"It's all your fault Artie! Achoo!" America exclaimed.

"What!? Yao told us to go!" England yelled back.

"No I didn't-aru! You were the one who suggested it-aru!" China shouted.

"Ufufu! Seems like we're all having fun, da?" Russia smiled.

The five were trudging across the deep snow in a blizzard. They all wore thick coats, but the cold still seeped into their bones.

"Argh! I'm going to freeze to death! Isn't this your country Ivan!? Do something!" England shouted. Russia smiled at him.

"Da. This is my country. More like, I am this country. But just because I'm this country doesn't mean I can control the weather Arthur. You can't control the weather of your island too, da?" Russia smiled, emitting a dark aura.

"Don't call my country an island!" England spat.

"It is," America said.

"What did you just say you bloody wanker!?"

"At least stop fighting in the middle of a huge blizzard-aru!" China shouted. England narrowed his eyes. The snow kept on getting in his eyes, and his body felt numb.

"Which way's the light pointing!?" America asked. England looked at the gray stone that was in his hands. The gray stone was emitting a light straight forward.

"It's still pointing forward!" England shouted back. Russia seemed completely fine, while the four were struggling to walk forward.

"How can you seem so fine Ivan!? Big Brother is about to pass out!" France said. Russia only smiled.

"I'm used to it," Russia answered.

"Well we're not! We have to find a place to rest! This bloody blizzard doesn't seem to be weakening!" England shouted.

"Excuse me, but WHERE!?" America yelled.

"How am I supposed to know!?" England shouted. He looked into the distance. Then, his eyes caught something. He narrowed his eyes. 'It's a house! In the blizzard!?' England doubted his eyes.

"I think I see a house!" England exclaimed.

"Where!? Isn't it an illusion!?" America yelled.

"You bloody idiot! This isn't the desert!" England snapped.

"Either way, we should go there and ask them if we can stay-aru! We'll freeze if we stay out here any longer-aru!" China exclaimed. The five treaded through the thick blizzard and toward the house. Only Russia seemed to have no trouble through the snow.

When they reached the house, England knocked on the door. He examined the house. It was made out of only wood. 'How the hell do the inhabitants of this house stay alive in such a cold place with this house?' England thought. There was no response. He knocked again. Still no response.

"What if they're out?" America suggested.

"No way! Big Brother can't stand this anymore!" France started to cry. England closed his eyes. 'We don't have any bad intentions. All we need is some shelter from the blizzard. Please trust me,' England thought. 'Somebody, please answer.'

The door creaked open. England looked up in surprise, along with the others. A pair of silver eyes peeked from the door.

"Ah, could you please let us in? We're…travelers. The blizzard caught us, and we need some shelter from it. That's all we ask," England said. The being behind the door stared at the five, and opened the door.

"Thank you," England smiled. The being in the house was a girl about 15. She had warm, hazel hair and silver eyes. Her hair went down to her shoulders, and her skin was very white.

England walked into the house first, then America, France, China, and Russia. England was surprised at the warmth inside the house. He didn't expect it to be this house.

"It's so warm in here," America breathed. England brushed the snow off his coat. He looked at the girl. She was warmly smiling them.

"Thanks. You saved our lives. What's your name?" England asked. The girl didn't answer. "It's fine if you don't want to say," England said. The girl nodded. She beckoned for the five of them to sit in the chairs of a long, wood table. Them where were six chairs; exactly enough for all of them to sit. The girl sat at the end, while England and America sat across France and Russia. China sat at the other end of the table. The girl stood up and went over to the kitchen, looking around for something.

"Ah, you don't have to do anything for us," England said, but the girl ignored him. She took five mugs out of a cabinet. She started to make hot chocolate and brought the five mugs over to them; one for everybody excluding her.

"Hot chocolate? Thanks!" America eyes were sparkling. England stifled a laugh. America glanced at England.

"What's so funny Artie?" America pouted. England smirked.

"You're such a kid," England said.

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! Only you say that!" America was blushing red, and started to drink his hot chocolate, trying to hide his blush. The girl was giggling. England noticed this, and smiled.

"This is really good!" America exclaimed.

"I do say I have to agree," France said.

"Since when did you have such good hot chocolate Ivan?" America asked Russia.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alfred," Russia answered. America looked over at the girl who was staring at them curiously.

"That's awesome! You have to teach me how to make this!" America exclaimed. The girl smiled. England stared at his hot chocolate. He was rather reluctant in drinking it since he preferred tea but he took a sip anyway. That instant, he felt somewhere in his brain reacted to the sweet chocolate flavor.

'This taste…..I know this…but where?' England thought hard. An image of a forest flashed through his mind. England closed his eyes. It was a familiar forest.

Before England could remember any further, America's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Artie! It's unusual for you to be dazed!" America exclaimed.

"Don't mind me," England said.

"That's not the point! The girl said we could stay here for one night!" America grinned. England widened his eyes and looked at the girl who was smiling at them.

"Are you sure?" England asked the girl. The girl nodded. "But what will we tell the other agents?"

"I think they'll forgive us. It's just one night," Russia smiled. England frowned.

"I'll call Roderich anyways," England said. France raised an eyebrow.

"How? Use your magic?" France asked. England rolled his eyes.

"I could do that, but we do have things called transceivers," England said. France widened his eyes.

"What!? How do you have one!?" France gasped.

"We're agents of the agency stupid! All of the agents get one!" England snapped. "What time is it by the way?"

"I dunno. Probably around 7pm? 8pm maybe?" America suggested.

"Don't you have a watch?" England asked.

"It broke because of the cold! It froze!" America exclaimed. "What about you? Didn't you also have a watch?"

"Mine froze too," England answered, pulling a frozen watch out of his pocket.

"Well, we'd better sleep early today, since we'll leave early tomorrow-aru. Hopefully the blizzard won't be too bad at that time-aru," China said. America frowned.

"Aww. But I-"

"Don't you think about going outside to play in the snow," England interrupted him. America whipped around and glared at England.

"I-I wasn't thinking that!" America shouted, his face becoming red.

"Then what's that red on your face?" England smirked, poking America's cheek.

"Ah! Stop it Artie!" America blushed more.

"Angleterre and Alfred-. You're such a loving couple-," France smirked. America and England glared at France.

"No we're not!" America shouted.

"Shut up you bloody wanker," England snapped.

"Ohonhonhon~" France smirked even more. China sighed and face palmed.

"I can't believe these guys-aru," China sighed. Russia smiled.

"I think it's alright. Watching them argue is fun. …It also reminds me of WWII," Russia smiled. China sighed again.

"I suppose-aru," China said. The girl was watching America, England, and France argue. She just giggled.

-Six hours later-

England opened his eyes. He was in a dark room, sleeping on a beige couch. He turned on the couch. He got up, removing the green blanket that he had. He rubbed his eyes. It was completely dark outside, and the wind was still strong.

'What time is it? Probably 1am, 2am maybe?' England thought. He looked over at the bed in this room, where America was sleeping, arms spread out. England got off of the couch. He recalled that the other three were sleeping in the other bedroom, where there was one bed, and two couches.

England refused to be in the same room as America, but the other three forced him, giving him no other option. England walked to door and quietly opened it. The house was completely silent, except for the wind outside. He closed the door softly and tip-toed down the hall and downstairs.

He heard some hushed voices. This made England curious, and England walked from the stairs to the kitchen where the voices were coming from. When he turned the corner, he was a little surprised.

There was the little girl, talking to some fairies. There were in total four fairies. There were different from the fairies that England usually saw; these fairies had long, white coats and they had long boots on.

"Uh, hello," England called. The fairies and the girl instantly noticed. The girl was surprised, but the fairies didn't run away. "Um, I'm sorry for bothering you at this time. I couldn't sleep, and I was wondering if I could get a glass of water," England said. The girl nodded, getting a glass cup. England stared at the little fairies.

"Are those fairies your friends?" England asked. The girl jumped up in shock, while the fairies became alert. The girl took a step towards England.

"…C-Can you see them?" the girl asked. England was a little surprised because he had finally heard her voice.

"Uh, yeah," England answered. The girl was shocked.

"A-Aren't you surprised?" the girl asked. England was silent. He let out a laugh. The girl and the fairies were shocked at this.

"Not really. I mean, this is daily life for me. I see fairies, unicorns, and etc. all the time," England smiled. The girl relaxed, hearing this.

"You guys live out here in this blizzard?" England asked. The girl nodded. She realized that she was holding the glass cup the whole time, and rushed over to the sink to get some water.

England suddenly felt a pang of loneliness and worry. 'I wonder how the fairies are doing at my house. I haven't seen them for a while…' England thought. As he was thinking about the fairies back at home, he found himself remembering a memory. It was a time that he had a tea party with his magical friends.

_"Okay, all set! Let's start the tea party!" England said. He was in his backyard, with his fairy friends. One of his fairy friends had a bag of cocoa powder. England looked at the bag. _

_ "What's that?" England asked, pointing to the bag. The fairy smiled. _

_ "It's cocoa powder from -" the fairy said. _

_ "What? I don't drink hot cocoa. Besides, this is a tea party," England frowned. The fairy laughed. _

_ "You should try it. It's really good, and this powder is really hard to get," the fairy insisted. England sighed. _

_ "I guess I should try it for the lady who got it for me, right?" England smiled. The fairy laughed again. Her laugh was like the tinkling of a bell, as she handed the bag to England. _

England scratched the back of his head. 'That's it. The hot chocolate I had here had the same taste as the one I had at that tea party,' England thought. He thought harder. 'But…I can't remember what that fairy said…..where was that cocoa powder from? I can't remember,' England thought.

The girl was staring at him, with an odd look.

"Um, are you alright?" the girl asked. England looked up.

"Oh! Yes, thank you. Sorry, I was thinking about something," England thanked the girl for the water. The girl smiled.

"Uh, could I ask something?" England asked. The girl nodded.

"If it is something we can answer," the girl answered. England opened his mouth to say his question, when he a voice interrupted him.

"Artie! Where are you?" America appeared from the stairs. His eyes were only half open, and he looked at England sleepily.

"Why are you down here Artie? I was wondering where you were. You didn't come back, so I had to come down to look for you," America yawned.

"It's none of your business you bloody git," England snapped. America pouted. England ignored him, and turned to the girl.

"Sorry for bothering you all. I'll go upstairs with this bloody idiot now," England said.

"What do you mean 'you all'? Are you talking to air again?" America asked. England whipped around and faced America.

"My fairies do exist! You just can't see them!" England snapped. He dragged America up the stairs and back to their room, ignoring America's protests.

"What were you doing down there?" America asked, getting in his bed.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep, so I was just getting a glass of water," England said. America shrugged.

"Okay. We should sleep now," America said. England sighed. He pulled the blanket over him on the couch. He was sleepy now, but he still felt something tugging at his heart.

'Great. Because of the bloody idiot, I couldn't ask her about the hot cocoa. I thought that if I asked her that, I would remember something,' England thought. He closed his eyes. Something was telling him that he needed to remember what that fairy had said at that tea party, but he was too tired to try. 'Oh well. It's just a random memory. Probably irrelevant to our investigation,' England thought. That was his last thought as sleep washed over his tired body.

-The Next Day-

"Wake up Artie!" America's voice rang in England's head. He groaned. 'That bloody idiot. His voice is too loud,' England thought. He opened one eye. America was standing over him staring at his face.

"You're too loud Alfred," England groaned. America grinned.

"What's wrong with being so loud? I'm the hero!" America exclaimed. England covered his ears, sitting up on the couch.

"We're leaving soon Artie! We have to get ready," America said. England stretched and got off the couch, neatly folding the blanket. He sighed with disapproval, looking at the messy bed.

"At least fix the bed you bloody wanker," England muttered. America was already going downstairs, so England had to fix his bed. After that, England followed America downstairs. He tried to fix his hair which was messier than usual as he walked down the steps.

Everybody else was already awake, and they were sitting at the long table talking. England glanced at China who was taking some leaves and other from a little pouch.

"Artie! You're late!" America pouted.

"You're late Angleterre. So unlike you. Did you do something last night?" France smirked. England couldn't stand it.

"Shut up you bloody wanker! Why is your mind stuffed with perverted thoughts!?" England punched France in the face. 'It's way too early for this…' England thought, face palming.

"My beautiful face!" France exclaimed. England ignored France.

"Good morning Arthur," Russia smiled.

"G-Good morning Ivan," England replied. He noticed that China had started to separate the leaves he had into five groups. "What are you doing Yao?" England asked. China didn't look up.

"I'll tell you later-aru," China responded. England raised an eyebrow. He looked over at the girl who was in the kitchen. She was getting something out of the bottom drawer of a cabinet.

"I'm hungry…" America groaned, as his stomach grumbled. England sighed.

"I have a few herbs that we can all eat to keep our hunger pangs away for half a day-aru," China replied. America stood up in shock.

"No way! Those definitely taste disgusting!" America exclaimed. China sighed.

"Well, that's all I have-aru," China said. America shrank. England noticed that something was in his pocket. He walked over to America and stuck his hand in his pocket. America widened his eyes.

"Hey Artie! What are you doing!?" America gasped. England took out a Snickers bar. England sighed.

"Seriously. Why do you only eat this kind of thing?" England slapped his forehead.

"Oh! I thought I already ate that! Thanks Artie!" America said in delight, snatching the bar from England. England had no time to stop the American from eating it, and decided to ignore him.

Now that England has his focus off America, he noticed that the girl had collected a few bottles with sparkling substances in them. England instantly noticed that they were potions.

"Why do you have these?" England gasped. The girl turned around. She smiled and gave the potions to England.

"A-Are these for us?" England widened his eyes. The girl nodded. He sniffed the potions. 'These are really strong healing potions!' England thought.

"Thanks! This is a great help," England thanked the girl. The girl blushed a little.

"Artie! What are you doing?" America jumped over to them and looked at the girl from behind England.

"The girl gave us some healing potions. They're pretty strong, and they're made by rare ingredients," England said, sniffing them again. China looked up from his work.

"Okay I got the herbs sorted-aru. Everybody has to eat one bundle of herbs-aru," China said. America looked disgusted by this, but England forced him to. England showed the potions to China, who took the potions and put them in his pouch. There were exactly five potions; one for the each of them. After England stuffed the pile of herbs in his mouth, he made a face.

"This does taste bad," England grimaced. He managed to swallow the herbs after a few seconds. He looked at the other four. They had all swallowed their herbs too. Well, America was coughing and he was glaring at England, but that didn't bother England that much.

"I guess we're all ready. Ready to leave?" England called

"Da," Russia smiled.

"Of course-aru," China said.

"Hey! I'm the hero! I get to be the leader!" America exclaimed. England ignored America. 'I don't want to think about what would happen if you became the leader,' England thought. The five headed toward the door. England opened the door and looked outside.

"The blizzard's stopped," England said.

"Well that's a relief-aru," China breathed. England turned around.

"Thanks for letting us stay the night. Also; those potions are going to be really helpful," England smiled. The girl smiled back brightly.

"Thank you-aru," China smiled.

"Let's meet again, da?" Russia said. The girl nodded.

"I hope we see each other soon-" France smirked. England threatened to hit his face again.

"Bye!" America was jumping up and down crazily. The girl smiled and waved at them as the five walked away from the house. The five were walking away from the house, when England turned around one last time.

England couldn't believe his eyes. The house was gone. There was only a vast land of snow.

"The house is gone!" England exclaimed. The others turned back, and became shocked.

"How's that possible!? It's like magic!" America gasped.

"I wonder what that house was-aru. Could it have been an illusion-aru?" China said.

"I don't think so. We stayed there for a night," Russia replied.

"Then what was that!?" France exclaimed. England was off in his thoughts. He had remembered what the fairy had said to him at the tea party. He closed his eyes.

'The girl was also a fairy. I didn't know that they actually lived in the harsh blizzard, but they must have been them. They were Snow Fairies,' England thought.

"Artie? You daydreaming again?" America said, waving his hand in front of England's face. England still didn't notice.

'The Snow Fairies help those who get stuck in the blizzard, if they are good souls. They're always in the blizzards around here,' England was remembering what the fairies had told him.

A faint smell of hot chocolate caught England's nose. He instantly figured out that it was the scent of the hot chocolate that they had drank at the fairies' house. England smiled.

"An illusion of the snow, eh? I wonder how long they've been helping people," England said out loud. America was puzzled.

"What are you saying Artie? Come on; we have to go!" America said, tugging England's sleeve.

"Oh, right. So, I guess I'll need to get the gray stone out, right?" England said. He took the gray stone out of his pocket. Just before he was going to use the gray stone, something flashed across his mind. England stopped walking. The others looked at him.

"Arthur?" China said. England widened his eyes. 'Blizzard…Snow Fairies…..Russia?' England was trying to remember what was bothering him. England gasped. He turned the gray stone on, which started to release a light to the left of them.

"This way!" England exclaimed. He ran in the direction, causing the other four to scramble after him. England almost tripped over the thick snow in his boots.

'If I remember right, this blizzard is always nonstop. And the Snow Fairies live in that blizzard, not only helping people, but also protecting something. They protect what the blizzard protects. They keep bad souls away from what the blizzard protects,' England thought. He stopped running. England widened his eyes at the sight he saw.

"Is this?" England gasped. He shook his head. 'No, the blizzard doesn't protect the ruins itself,' England thought. The four finally caught up to him, and they were all panting hard.

"What was that for Artie? You're pretty fast!" America panted. He stopped when he saw what England saw.

"Was this what the gray stone was pointing at-aru?" China asked.

"Probably," England answered.

"I've never seen this," Russia looked surprised.

"What is this place?" France said.

"It's a temple that the blizzard's been protecting. Nobody could find this temple because the blizzard was magical; it kept people away from this place," England explained.

The five stared in shock at a large temple which stood in front of them in the deep snow.


	8. Chapter 8: The Chase

**Hello! Chapter 8 has been completed!**

**When I was writing this, I thought; I've been ending chapters on cliffhangers recently...**

**Hahaha. I guess that's a good thing for the writer, bad it makes the readers restless. **

**Okay. I should stop talking about random things... Here is Chapter 8! **

* * *

Chapter 8: The Chase 

America, England, France, Russia, and China walked through the snow and towards the temple. They were all shocked at their discovery, and stared at the tall pillars of stone.

"This isn't the ruins where the passage to the Shadow World is," England said. Everybody looked at England in surprise.

"Angleterre, how do you know all of this?" France asked.

"Yeah! Why would you know all of this? It's really bothering me now," America said. England shrugged.

"It's not a big deal. The fairies at my place told me about this blizzard. They said that the fairies around here protect this place along with the blizzard from humans. I remember that they said something about this place being a guide to the actual ruins," England explained.

"You could have remembered that before. That would be better," America mumbled.

"I only remembered last night, okay!? I didn't know that what we talked about at a tea party would be this important!" England snapped.

"You had a tea party with your imaginary friends?" America asked.

"They're not imaginary! They are real! Now shut up, we're going inside the temple," England said. England stopped at the entrance of the temple. The ceiling was very high, and there were statues of gods from all kinds of cultures lining the walls.

"This is some place," England said. He walked into the temple with the others behind him. He stopped walking and examined the area. The entrance was a big, open space, with a passage to the left, right, and forward. England stopped walking as his ears heard something. England heard the sound of water.

"Let's go to the back of the temple," England said.

"Which way are we going?" America asked. England took the gray stone out of his pocket. It was still glowing; gray light was shining straight forward.

"Straight forward," England answered. He kept the gray stone in his hand, moving forward. America was skipping all over the place with an excited look. Russia just slowly walked behind them, examining the temple. France was staring at everything, while China was holding a notebook and writing notes.

'Where in the world did he get that notebook?' England thought. He shook his head. 'He's just a veteran,' England thought. England walked through an arch and to a different room with the others behind him. He walked into a courtyard, where there was lush, green grass and the sweet scent of flowers. England looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling was all glass, and the white sky could be seen.

"This is such a pretty place-aru," China said. England agreed in his mind, looking through the courtyard. He noticed that there was a passage to a different room at the other side of the courtyard. America cheerfully ran to the middle of the courtyard.

"Whoo-hoo! This place is awesome!" America exclaimed. England calmly followed America.

"I never knew a place like this existed here," Russia looked impressed.

"It's not that shocking. I mean, humans probably never come here," England answered.

"Ohonhonhon~ this place is gorgeous," France was talking to himself, which England tried to shut out. England looked around, as America was jumping up and down around him.

"Will you calm down for a little bit you bloody wanker!?" England snapped. America frowned.

"But how can you not be so excited in such a place!?" America replied. England slapped his forehead. America ran in front of him and towards the other side of the courtyard.

"Don't go that far you bloody idiot!" England exclaimed. America grinned.

"No worries! I'm the hero! I'll be okay!" America laughed. England sighed. He glared at France who was smirking at the two. England abruptly felt something shake in his pocket. He instantly recognized the feeling.

'Oh no…' England thought. He whipped around, alerted. He saw something glint in the sky, outside the glass window. England widened his eyes.

"Alfred watch out!" England shouted, lunging forward at America. He pushed America forward and the two of them collapsed on the ground on the other side of the courtyard.

Suddenly, the glass window shattered, glass shards dangerously falling down to the courtyard. A meteor-like rock flew from the sky and landed in the middle of the courtyard, just where America was standing only seconds ago. Everyone was shocked, and America looked horrified.

"What the hell was that!?" America yelled.

"It's a meteor…..is it?" France said.

"It doesn't look very natural to me," Russia replied. America got off of England whom he was crushing with his body weight.

"Thanks Artie! You saved my life!" America grinned. England stood up and brushed the dust off his thick coat.

"You better be glad. If I hadn't noticed, you would've died; if not, suffered a serious injury," England muttered.

"How did you know that it was coming?" America asked. England looked up at America.

"Well…yes. That's right!" England remembered what he was trying to say. He looked at France, China, and Russia who were behind the big boulder.

"Yao! Francis! Ivan! Be alert! The shadows are near!" England exclaimed.

China widened his eyes.

"Did you hear that-aru?" china asked. France and Russia nodded.

"I guess we'll have to be ready, da?" Russia smiled.

"How do you know that?" America asked England. England just gave him an irritated look.

"I have the white stone, you know," England said. America face brightened.

"That's right! I forgot about that! Hahaha! That stone can really come into handy, right?" America grinned. England face palmed.

"Forget it, bloody wanker. Just don't lose focus," England said.

"Of course not! I'm the hero!" America laughed. 'That's making me more worried,' England thought.

"I've finally found you again!" a voice shouted. The five looked up at the broken windows.

It was Belarus! She jumped from the roof down to the courtyard, and landed on top of the boulder perfectly. She seemed to completely fine, while shadows jumped into the courtyard from the roof after her. England wondered how Belarus was still fine after jumping from that height. He shook his head. 'It's not the time for that,' England thought.

"How in the world is Natalia still okay after that-aru?" China gasped. Russia grimaced.

"Her years of practice, chasing me around," Russia answered. France widened his eyes.

"Now that takes a lot of practice…" France said.

Belarus stared at America and England.

"You still haven't given up!? Give up already!" England spat. Belarus shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't intend on stopping," Belarus answered.

"Natalia!" Russia called. Belarus turned around, and saw Russia, which caused her eyes to start sparkling.

"Oh Brother! I've missed you so much since I haven't gotten to see you for a long while!" Belarus stared at Russia, which made Russia start to pale.

"Why are you doing this Natalia?" Russia asked.

"It is all for you, Brother. Don't worry. I hope you understand. Please forgive me, Brother," Belarus responded. France and China both looked at Russia.

"Do you know what she's talking about-aru?" China asked.

"Um, no," Russia answered. He looked a little pale.

The Shadows surrounded America and England, while a different group surrounded France, Russia, and China. England took out his wand.

"You have something to fight with Alfred? Do you have your gun?" England asked. America took two guns out of his pocket.

"Hahahahaha! The hero's always prepared; I have two!" America exclaimed.

"Ah…Big Brother can't fight…" France whimpered.

"Can't you do anything other than cook-aru?" China frowned.

"O-Of course I can! I can use a sword!" France exclaimed. China sighed.

"Then use this," China threw France a long sword. France caught the sword, and took its handle.

"W-Where did you get this!?" France gasped. China sighed.

"Don't worry about the details-aru," China said.

"I've heard that you have the white stone, but you also the gray stone too," Belarus said to England. England glared at Belarus.

"So what? You're not getting either one," America exclaimed before England could.

"How did you get past the blizzard?" England asked. Belarus smirked.

"Oh, it was really easy. All we had to do was follow you. As expected, you five were able to come to this temple," Belarus said, clapping. England felt his chest boil with rage.

"Then what's your objective? You already know where the passage exists," England said.

"You have a lot of questions, don't you…..well, okay. I'll tell you this," Belarus started. "I'm looking for the Fire Stone."

The five widened their eyes when they heard the word.

"What!? You know where the Fire Stone is!?" America exclaimed. Belarus laughed.

"Of course not. That's why I'm here," Belarus said. She sighed. "That's enough talk. Shadows! Be done with it!" Belarus shouted. The shadows all lunged forward in the blink of an eye.

"Move it Alfred!" England hissed. He pushed the American out of his way, and waved his wand.

"Wind!" England exclaimed, spinning around. His wand sparkled, letting out a strong gust, which pushed back all of the shadows.

"Nice one Artie!" America grinned, shooting two shadows which crumbled to dust.

"Hmph. Don't call me that. I've told you to call me Arthur," England spat.

"Oh really? You don't tell me to stop every single time I call you Artie. Maybe you like it, huh? Artie?" America smirked. England gave him a death glare.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!?" England hissed.

"Exactly 1,597 times," America grinned. England face palmed.

"You're hopeless," England said.

"Aaah! Please don't hurt Big Brother!" France screamed. China glanced at him sharply.

"I thought you could fight with a sword-aru," China said.

"Just because I can fight, doesn't mean I'm not scared!" France shrieked. The shadows suddenly ran towards them.

"Aaaahhh!" France screamed.

"Stop it-aru!" China closed one eye.

"I'm going to die!"

'Well that's lovely to know,' England thought on the other side of the boulder.

"You're going to die no matter what if you don't fight-aru!" China exclaimed, as he ran towards the shadows.

"Aiyaa!" China shouted, as he swung his wok around, knocking out five shadows in one hit. He thrust his ladle in front of him, hitting a shadow. The shadows seemed to be ignoring Russia, which of course displeased the Russian.

"…..kolkol…" Russia smiled. France shivered at the man's dark aura, and started to swing his sword around.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy! I am a very strong knight of love! Beware me!" France exclaimed, slashing his sword across a few shadows, which crumbled away.

"What happened to all the whining before-aru? And a knight of love-aru? I do have to admit that his sword skills are pretty good-aru. But…" China was muttering to himself.

"Don't lose focus Yao," Russia's voice said behind China, who pocked a shadow that almost hit China. The shadow crumbled to bits. China widened his eyes in shock. Russia smiled.

"Let's continue, da?" Russia smiled, emitting a VERY dark aura. China started to sweat.

"Sure-aru…" China trailed off.

"God, these guys are pretty persistent," America frowned. He punched a shadow in the face- wait, did the shadows even have faces? Well, he punched the shadow, either way, and it flung across the courtyard. England was staring at America. 'That guy doesn't even need guns,' England thought. He felt a presence behind him, and whipped around.

"Fire!" England shouted, waving his wand at a shadow. The shadow fell to the ground as dust, while the fire caught onto other shadows. "What the hell…they just keep on coming and coming; there's no end to this!" England muttered.

"Alfred! Let's run from the courtyard! We'll have a better chance facing them when they're not surrounding us! England exclaimed.

"Got it!" America replied and shot a shadow, twirling the gun in his fingers. England glanced headed toward the passage away from the boulder.

"Wind!" England shouted, pointing his wand toward the passage. The shadows in his way were blown out of his way, as England ran out of the courtyard with America behind them.

"You won't get away! Shadows! Go after them!" Belarus shrieked.

England and America ran into a long hall with walls that were covered in ancient writing and pictures.

"What the hell?" England gasped.

"Wow! This is a pretty cool room too!" America exclaimed. Before having any time to respond, England saw the shadows starting to pile into the hall.

"Just give up already! Nobody can beat the hero!" America shouted. England gave him a disapproving look. He turned towards the shadows.

"I guess we'll have to fight again," England sighed.

"Then what was the point of running!?" America shouted.

"I've told you already! It's to deal with them not surrounding us!" England snapped.

"I suppose. But I bet I could finish them off in five seconds!" America's eyes started to sparkle.

"Oh that's great. I so believe you," England rolled his eyes.

"What's with that look Artie!? I'm telling the truth!" America pouted.

"Oh, so if you're so good why don't you fight without me?" England said.

"O-Of course I will!" America shouted, running forward. He started punching the shadows in front of him, and skillfully shot at 12 shadows until he was out of bullets.

"Damn! I'm out of bullets!" America hissed. He looked over at England who was watching him with a smirk. "Stop smirking at me and help me!" America shouted. England smirk widened.

"I thought you didn't need my help," England said. America was hesitant, but then sighed in defeat.

"Help me, Artie," America said. England grinned, which annoyed America even more.

"Use these," England threw America some bullets. He took out his wand and waved them towards the shadows.

"Major lightning!" England exclaimed, causing a large lightning bolt to shoot out of his wand, burning at least fifteen shadows to crisp.

England walked up next to America.

"I'm so killing you later," America muttered.

"I'd like to see you try," England snapped back. They turned to the shadows that started to come at them.

"Quadruple Fire!" England shouted, and four fireballs exploded from his wand and into the group of shadows. He heard a few shrieks as dust fell to the ground. England noticed that his wand's light was starting to weaken.

"Dammit! I'm out of magic," England muttered. His eyes went to a sword hung on the wall, and he immediately lunged for the sword.

"What're you doing Artie!?" America called while knocking out two shadows with his fist.

England smirked. He took the sword and swung it in front of him, killing three shadows. America was shocked.

"You've never told me that you could use a sword!" America gasped. England grinned.

"Heh. It's been a while since I last used a sword. Maybe since I was a pirate?" England eyes were brimming with excitement. America was rather confused, since he didn't know this side of England, when he was Great Britain; the pirate who ruled the seven seas.

"Pay attention while you're fighting!" England snapped, swinging his sword at a shadow behind America. America turned around in surprise.

"…do you have a fever? Maybe the cold froze your brain," America said.

"Shut up!"

America turned around and shot five more shadows, and defeated seven with his fist. England was grinning wildly as he ran through the shadows, killing two with each step. America was surprised at England's swift sword skills.

"You're pretty good Artie," America said to England, who was panting next to him.

"I guess my body still remembers the old days," England smirked.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a gun. A bullet shot at England, which he miraculously blocked with his sword, which caused it to break in half.

"What the hell was that!?" England yelled.

"I see. You have some good sword skills," Belarus said, walking into the hall. She held a gun in her hand, which she threw onto the ground. England stared at the gun.

"Isn't that Yao's gun?" England gasped. America noticed too.

"What did you do to the three!?" America shouted. Belarus smirked.

"Don't worry. They aren't dead. Besides, why would I kill my brother? I love him, and we two are destined to be together," Belarus said. England ignored the last part. 'I can't fight anymore…I've used all the magic I can use, and the sword's broken…' England thought. 'I guess my best bet is running,' England thought.

"Alfred; how many bullets do you have left?" England asked. America face became blue.

"…none," America answered. England groaned. 'He already used all his bullets?' England thought.

"We have to run!" England shouted, America running down the hall next to him. The shadows and Belarus ran after the two. England ran up to the silver double door and pushed it open. The doors opened flung open, and England widened his eye in shock. His jaw dropped, as America gasped in surprise.

The room they had found was smaller than the hall, but it was lit with candles. England stared at the hole that was in the ground at the other side of the room.

"What IS that!?" America gasped. The stone ground wasn't broken at the edges of the hole; it looked a little blurry, and somewhat mixed with the black.

"That's not just a normal hole; is it?" England said.

"You're right. That isn't just a normal hole," Belarus replied. England and America turned around to face Belarus and the shadows.

"What now?" America asked.

"You can't run from us now," Belarus said. England glanced at America from the corner of his eye. They kept on taking steps back as the shadows and Belarus got closer to them. Finally, there was no more room to run, and the two had to face Belarus.

"Artie…we're dead," America whined.

"That's unlike you, Alfred," England gritted his teeth.

"Now, this is the last time. Give me the white and gray stone," Belarus said to England. England glanced at America.

"No Artie. Do not even think of trading it to save me," America glared at England. England laughed.

"As if I would save a bloody wanker like you," England smirked, trying to calm himself. America could tell that England wasn't telling the truth. 'He's definitely going to do something really stupid!' America thought.

Belarus sighed.

"It seems like your answer is no," Belarus said. She beckoned the shadows to come closer, and all of the shadows took a step forward. Belarus took a gun from one of the shadows and pointed it at Arthur.

"I'm sorry, but this is what you get," Belarus said.

"No!" America shouted. Belarus looked at America.

"You'll be next, so don't worry," Belarus said. England glared at Belarus. America started to panic. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no! I have to save Artie! We have to get out of here!' America thought furiously. 'But there's nowhere to escape-'

America looked behind him and down into the hole. He couldn't see the bottom, and it was pitch black. Belarus stared at England.

"Goodbye, Arthur," Belarus said. America widened his eyes.

"NO ARTIE!" America exclaimed, and pulled England with him into the dark hole. England let out a gasp.

"You bloody idiot!" England screamed, as they fell into the darkness.

Belarus sighed. She looked into the hole.

"Hmm. I was hoping he wouldn't do that," Belarus said to herself. She turned around.

"Oh well. I suppose it's easier for me now," Belarus smiled.

"I'll see you two in the Shadow World."


	9. Chapter 9: Seperated

**Phew! Chapter 9 is done! **

**I'm a little late uploading this chapter, but it's not midnight yet, right? **

**Okay, I'm sorry for being late. Here's Chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Separated

China tugged on the lock of the cage. It didn't budge. China sighed.

"Still no?" Russia asked. China nodded. They looked over at France who was still knocked out.

"What do you think happened to them? I suppose they're all right, but," Russia started.

"They'll be fine-aru. We should be worrying about ourselves-aru," China said.

"Da," Russia nodded. "Do you have anything else which you haven't gotten taken away?"

China shook his head.

"They took all of my weapons I had-aru," China replied. The three were stuck in a fairly large cage, which had a big lock on it. They had tried to do their best in opening the cage, but so far their efforts were fruitless.

* * *

England groaned. His eyes fluttered open. His body ached all over. He noticed that he was laying down in snow. Or, was it snow? It was dark gray, but it was cold, so England assumed it was snow. He rubbed his eyes. England looked up in the sky, where a silver moon shone.

'Where am I?' England thought. He tried to remember what had happened to him. He widened his eyes. 'I fell through that black hole with Alfred and…' England thought. He stood up. 'Where was Alfred?'

England looked around. His surroundings were pretty dark, and all he could see was the dark gray snow. He noticed something a few meters away from him. England could barely see through the dark, but he noticed that the thing looked familiar. No, it was a person!

"Alfred!" England exclaimed, rushing to the young nation's side. America turned over on the gray snow.

"Ugh…five more minutes…" America mumbled. England stared at him disapprovingly.

"If you don't wake up, you'll have to eat Arthur's scones," England said. America instantly sat up, hitting his head with England's.

"Argh! Watch it!" England scowled. America held his head in pain.

"Oww…Artie? What happened?" America asked. England rubbed his forehead.

"You bloody wanker… Don't you remember? You pushed us both down that bloody hole and now we're here," England groaned. America yawned. He stood up.

"Hmm. I don't remember a thing after that. Where in the world are we anyways? It's really dark here," America said.

"How the hell should I know? Whatever; we shouldn't be lying around here," England replied, looking around.

"By the way, what happened to the others?" America asked. England froze. 'Now that America mentioned it…..were they captured by Natalia?' England thought.

"I don't want to think about it, but they were probably captured," England said. America widened his eyes.

"Then, we have to go rescue them! I'm obviously going, because I'm the hero! And Artie; you can be my backup!"America exclaimed.

"Shut up Alfred. We will go recue them, but first we have to figure out where the bloody hell we are," England said. America pouted, but didn't say much.

"Okay. Now, we have to figure out where we are, but honestly, I have no idea what to do," England scratched his head.

"Can't you use your stone?" America asked. England's eyes brightened.

"Whoa. You do have a reasonable idea once in a while," England said.

"What do you mean, 'once in a while'!?" America scoffed. England ignored him, and took out the white stone. He frowned, when he saw the white stone's light was very dull; too dull.

"I wonder what happened to the white stone," England murmured. America looked at the white stone.

"It looks a little different from before," America frowned.

"I thought so too," England responded. He frowned. "Uh, okay. I don't if this will work, but tell me where the other three are," England said. Nothing happened.

"It's not working Artie!" America exclaimed. England frowned.

"Where are the others?" England asked the stone. This time, it faintly glimmered. The stone released a light to the left of them. The light was fading every now and then.

"At least it worked," England sighed with relief.

"But it's really faint Artie!" America said.

"Then we'd better hurry," England said. He was bothered by the white stone's weakening light. 'Is something holding back the stone's power?' England thought.

America and England started walking at a fast pace. England shivered at the cold as he walked along.

"I wonder if the others are okay…" England mumbled. America looked over at him.

"They're okay. I mean, they're countries! And they aren't weak! They'll be perfectly safe! Don't worry, the hero's always right!" America grinned. England rolled his eyes.

"Some hero you are…" England sighed.

"I am a hero! The hero of the world!" America exclaimed.

"Bloody idiot," England muttered. He felt a change in the atmosphere. He could hear many different sounds.

"Seems like we're getting near a town or something," England said.

"Maybe the others are there," America said. The darkness started to clear, and the two widened their eyes. They were on the top of a tall hill, and they could see the surroundings pretty well.

They could see a large town in the distance, and there was a huge palace in the middle of the town. There were lights lighting the large town everywhere, and lots of people were walking around. People with carts and horses walked down the beige paths. There were four towers around the palace, and then a brown wall surrounding the town.

"That's a big town," England said.

"Not as big as my cities!" My cities are way bigger!" America grinned.

"Mine are too, bloody idiot," England rolled his eyes.

"The light's pointing that way, so I suppose we have to go that town," England said, glancing at the white stone in his hand. His eyes became wide. The light of the stone started to disappear, and the stone became dull.

"What the hell just happened?" England gasped.

"What Artie?" America asked.

"The light vanished right now," England replied.

"What!?" America shouted. England grimaced.

"Oh well. At least we know that they're in that town," England said.

"That's town too big for us to search everywhere!" America exclaimed.

"Better than not knowing. Besides, we can't really use the stone in the town that much because we have to hide it anyways," England responded. America sighed, but nodded.

"Let's go now!" America shouted, and slid down the snowy slope before England could reply. England sighed. He put the stone back into his pocket, and carefully walked down the slope.

"Whoo!" America grinned as his feet slid down the slope. He felt glad that he was wearing boots, or his feet would have turned numb because of the snow. He suddenly lost balance and tripped forward.

"Aaah!" America exclaimed, as his body catapulted into the air, and he landed face flat into the snow. He was already at the bottom of the slope, while England calmly walked next to him.

"Serves you right," England smirked. America lifted his face out of the snow.

"That was mean Artie! And what did I do to deserve that!?" America pouted.

"Everything," England replied, putting a hand out. America stared at England's hand, and finally took it. England helped America stand up, and the two of them looked towards the town.

"Are you okay?" England asked. America grinned.

"The hero's always okay!" America laughed. England face palmed. The two walked close to the wall that was surrounding the town. It was pretty high; at least two times their height.

"What do we do now?" America asked. England looked around.

"I think there's a main passage into the town, but there'll obviously be guards there. We should look for a different way inside," England said.

"Okay!" America exclaimed, running along the wall. England sighed and ran after him. After a little bit, they found a crack in the wall. It was pretty big, and a human could barely slip through it.

"Here," England said, pointing to the crack. "I'll go first," England said. He crouched down and got down on his knees. He easily slipped through the crack, and to the other side of the wall. He noticed that he was in the little space between two shops. England looked back at the crack.

"Alfred! Your turn," England peeked through the crack, looking at America. America got down on his knees and poked his head through the crack. He started to crawl through the hole, when he stopped. England raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why did you stop?" England asked. America didn't answer. He looked away, blushing red. "What!?" England snapped. America looked up at England.

"I-I think I'm stuck…" America trailed off. England slapped his forehead.

"How the hell can you get stuck? You're way too fat Alfred," England sighed. America's cheeks became red.

"Well I'm sorry! Help me get out of here," America pouted. England sighed and held onto America's arms.

"Ready?" England asked. America nodded. He tugged America's arms as hard as he could.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" America whimpered.

"Shut up and flatten yourself as much as you can!" England hissed. He pulled at America's arms harder.

"Ow- that hurts!" America whined, as he flung out of the crack, landing right on England.

"Argh!" England groaned, as his back hit the ground. America was on top of him.

"Be a little more careful Artie," America grumbled. England rubbed the back of his head.

"Oww…It's not my fault that you're fat," England replied.

"Sh-Shut up!" America blushed. He got off the other man.

"We don't have the time for this. Let's go," England said.

"But how? It's good that we got in the town, but how do we get by unnoticed?" America asked. England was silent.

"We could go on the roofs," England suggested. America shook his head.

"No thank you," America cut him off. England frowned.

"We'd have to run through the crowd pretty quickly then," England said. America thought about it.

"Do you think the shadows can see us?" America asked. England looked at America in disbelief.

"Of course they can you bloody git!"

"But, I've been wondering," America started. He looked at the path where all of the shadows were walking. "I've seen some shadows look this way, but they don't seem to really react abnormally to us."

England was silent.

"Well, I'm sure they see us. Maybe…they can't tell that we're humans?" England suggested.

"That's it Artie!" America exclaimed, and England covered his mouth.

"We don't want to draw unnecessary attention. Keep quiet," England hissed. America pouted.

"Oh fine, Artie," America said. The two looked at each other, and then walked out into the path. America and England were quite surprised by the landscape they saw. Lots of stores lined the streets, which were lit by lamps. Shadows went by, not even looking at the two. The sound of talking filled the air. Every once in a while, a shadow with a cart would go by.

"It reminds me of the past," England said, examining the street.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Artie," America said.

"You don't have to know. Now, let's go," England replied, and started walking. America cocked his head, and followed England.

"Where are we going, by the way?" America asked cheerfully. England didn't look at him.

"The palace," England replied. America widened his eyes in shock as he stopped in the middle of the street. England stopped walking and looked back at him.

"What? Did you not hear me? I said the palace," England sighed. England looked at the American, expecting him to be shocked, but instead a grin was plastered on America's face.

"That sounds so cool Artie! I'm obviously agreeing!" America pumped his fist into the air. England shook his head in disapproval.

"Well then. Hurry up you bloody git," England snapped. America caught up to England and the two continued to walk towards the palace.

"Why are we going to the palace? I thought we were saving the others," America smiled. England sighed.

"The three are captured by Natalia, right? Then she must have them somewhere that not many people can go to. And this town is infested with shadows- probably a town taken over by the shadows or something. Natalia was ordering the shadows around, so I'm assuming that she's pretty respected. Then, the only place I could think of was the palace," England explained. America walked along, saying nothing.

"Dude! I have no idea what that was but that's great!" America laughed. England glared at America.

"I wonder if there was any point in explaining that," England muttered.

"Of course there was! Now, stop being so grumpy old man!" America exclaimed. England stopped in his tracks.

"Why you little-!" England started, when he instantly stopped.

"Quiet! Come with me!" England hissed, pulling America's sleeve and ran into an alley. He hid behind a tall trash can in the alley, eyes darting back to the street.

"Hey! What was that for!?" America shouted. England covered his mouth.

"I said shut up!" England growled, keeping his hand over America's mouth. England stared at two shadows walking down the street. They had black caps on, and wore all black, unlike the other shadows. The shadows of the town seemed to wear normal clothes like humans, but the shadows England and America had fought all wore black and grey clothes. The two shadows had sunglasses on, and seemed to be talking in hushed voices. After a little bit, they walked away, going down the street.

England finally took his hand off America's mouth, which America appreciated.

"Ugh! Artie; what was that!?" America exclaimed. England glanced back at the street, and turned to America.

"Those two shadows were probably guards of this town. I'm assuming that there're guards roaming all over this town," England said. "They probably know about us…we can't take chances right now, when we're not even at the palace."

America raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"You're pretty different from the Artie I always know," America grinned.

"When it comes to spying, leave it to me," England grinned back at him. The two walked out of the alley, and continued on their way to the palace.

"Artie, I'm starting to get hungry," America mumbled. England was shocked.

"Alfred…..What did you just say?" England stared at the younger nation.

"I said I'm hungry! Let's get a hamburger at McDonalds!" America exclaimed. England dragged America along.

"No. We do NOT have the time for that. There probably isn't a McDonalds here anyways. How can you even be hungry? I'm not hungry at all thanks to Yao's herbs," England muttered.

"I get hungry when I need food. And all humans need food. I can't help it," America pouted. England whipped around and glared at America in annoyance.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, you eat way too much and you get hungry too fast you bloody wanker!" England shouted.

The shadows around them all stared at the two. England immediately regretted shouting at America. The two guards from before were walking toward them in the distance. 'Uh-oh…this is not good,' England thought. England and America looked at each other. The guards noticed them, and talked to each other. They started running towards them.

"This is not good," America paled.

"Run!" England shouted. The two darted down the street, the two guards following them fast. England and America sprinted down the street.

"Artie this is all your fault!" America shouted. England growled.

"It's your fault for becoming so hungry!" England yelled back. The street became an intersection a little away from them. England and America turned right, and ran faster. The guards were still after them, and they showed no sign of stopping.

"They're still after us!?" England hissed. His breath was getting raspier, while America looked a little tired too. England stopped in the middle of the street and took out his wand.

"Artie!?" America exclaimed.

"Hoata!" England shouted, waving his wand towards the two guards. The guards were shocked, but before they could do anything, a puff of smoke covered them. England put his wand away and stood there to check if he had succeeded.

The two guards were fast asleep in the middle of the road. Everyone around them was staring at America and England. England shivered as he felt the hot gazes of all the shadows around them.

"Good job Artie!" America said. England mumbled a thanks.

"We should still get away from here, since there're probably other guards around here too," England said.

"Hahaha! You seem really tired! You are really an old man," America laughed. England gave him a death glare, but he felt too tired to reply.

America followed England as they walked down the street.

"We need to head to the palace now," England grumbled.

"Sure Artie!" America said cheerfully. England and America turned left; walking towards the palace once again.

* * *

Russia, China, and France were sitting in the cage, silent. They could do nothing, for they had no weapons.

"I can't believe Big Brother is trapped in a cage! This reminds me too much of when I was a pirate," France was whining to himself.

"Since when does sitting in cages remind you of when you were a pirate-aru?" China glanced at France. France shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it," France sighed. Russia's gaze suddenly went to the door of their room.

"Somebody's coming," Russia murmured. As he thought, when China and France had swiveled their heads around, the door opened. It was Belarus, with two shadows behind her.

"I'm assuming that everybody's doing well," Belarus started.

"What do you want-aru? We don't want to talk to you-aru," China snapped.

"Wow, you're in a pretty bad mood. Well, let me give you some good news," Belarus smirked. China was still glaring at Belarus.

"There was a call that your two friends were spotted in the town," Belarus said. The three instantly jerked up.

"Alfred and Angleterre!" France exclaimed.

"Where are they!?" China hissed. Russia stared into his sister's eyes silently.

"Don't worry; the guards will have captured them by now. I'll let you see them once they're here," Belarus smirked. She turned around and left the room with the shadows. The door closed behind her, and there was a silence.

"I hope they're not running around looking for us," France said.

"Possibly-aru. I doubt Alfred and the opium-bastard will know that we are here though-aru," China replied.

"You never know. But let's hope the two aren't captured yet. We should think positively, da?" Russia smiled. Still, there was a tint of worry in his violet eyes.

* * *

"I hope the guards don't come back," England muttered to himself.

"Hahaha! I'm always ready for another run!" America grinned.

"Ah- shut up Alfred," England said.

"Why are you so grumpy Artie?" America asked.

"Nothing," England responded. 'I hope the three are okay,' England thought. Of course, he couldn't say this out loud to America.

"Doesn't seem like it. Oh well; cheer up Artie!" America smiled. England glanced at America. His sky blue eyes were sparkling brightly. England turned away.

"I don't need you worrying about me," England said, trying to hide his blush. America just laughed. England and America were at another intersection, when England noticed a shadow in black clothes about to turn the corner, right towards them.

"Quick! Hide!" England hissed, pulling America into a little house. The two ran into the house just in time to hide from the guard. It was deathly quiet in the house. More like, it was a storage room, and there was a large cart with bundles of hay. A gray blanket was covering the hay.

"Phew! That was close! I'm glad there's nobody in this house right now! If there was, that would be pretty bad!" America sighed in relief.

There was some noise from the door. America and England froze. They looked at each other.

This can't be good.


	10. Chapter 10: Sneaking Around

**I'm done with Chapter 10! **

**Okay, I am sorry that I wasn't able to finish it yesterday. I do have other things that I must do. **

**So, Chapter 10! Well, here it is! **

* * *

Chapter 10: Sneaking Around

A shadow walked into its house, and looked around. It thought that it had heard something, but assumed it was just its imagination. Then, the shadow went over to a cart with bundles of hay and took the handle. It pulled the cart over to the other side of the room, where a huge gate was. It opened the gate, and pulled the cart out into the street. Then, it went down the street, pulling the cart along.

America was deathly quiet. His heart was beating fast, and he couldn't calm himself. England was sitting next to him, also silent.

"Was this really a good idea?" America whispered to England.

"Shut up! How could I predict that the shadow would take the cart?" England hissed back.

The two had hid in the cart, next to the bundles of hay, but to their surprise, the shadow had taken the cart and was walking down the street. America and England could only sit silently in the cart, or else it was over for them.

"We have to find a chance to escape," America mumbled.

"Not now, you bloody idiot. We have to wait until the cart stops," England whispered. He peeked out of the gaps of the bundles of hay. He could only see the ground, since the blanket covered up half of his view.

"I wonder where we're heading," America murmured. England started to stare at the bundles of hay in front of him. 'I honestly have no idea where we're going, and we have nowhere to escape at this moment...' England thought. He sighed quietly. The cart moved up and down as it rolled over the rather bumpy street.

The cart suddenly stopped. America and England instantly froze, glancing at each other. There were a few voices outside. England tried to listen to the conversation as best as he could. Surprisingly, they were speaking English, instead of the unknown gibberish that he had heard throughout the town.

"What…in there?" a low voice asked.

"…bundles…hay...sir," another voice replied.

"Well…..hurry to…palace," the first voice said, gruffly. England widened his eyes. 'Wait, what? What did I just hear?' England thought. America was also shocked. In a few moments, the cart started to move along again. England glanced at America.

"Seems like this cart is heading towards the palace," England whispered. America grinned.

"Exactly where we want to go. I can't believe hiding in the cart would lead us to the palace," America whispered.

"So, let's make a plan. First, when the cart goes into the palace, we escape the cart. We have to be careful, depending on where the cart stops. Then, we have to look for the others," England said. America nodded. The two were silent for the rest of the ride, until the surroundings started to become a little quieter, and the cart stopped again.

"…here….delivery…hay," the shadow pulling the cart said. There was a short grunt in response, as the cart started moving. England could hear the creaks of a gate; he assumed that they were in the palace now. America looked a little anxious. The cart rolled along, and into a little hut. 'Probably a stable…for horses?' England thought, as he saw a few hooves.

The cart stopped again, and this time, the shadow that was pulling the cart started to walk away. England sighed quietly with relief, as he heard the footsteps walking away. He lifted the blanket a little, checking if any shadows were around. 'Nobody,' England thought.

"I think it's all good," England said. Without hesitating, America flung the blanket off of him and jumped off the cart.

"Phew! It feels good to be out!" America exclaimed. England caught the blanket and put it back on the bundles of hay.

"Be quiet Alfred! We don't want anyone to notice us," England hissed. America turned around and grinned.

"Oh right! Sorry Artie," America said. England sighed. England looked at the horses in the stable; they were all black and gray, and had red/scarlet eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"These horses remind me of that damn Prussian," England muttered.

"Let's go Artie!" America exclaimed.

"Coming, coming," England huffed. The two peeked out of the stable. They seemed to be in one of the corners of the large garden of the palace. Well, except that all of the plants were black and other shades of gray, it looked like a garden. England looked up at the palace that was looming over them.

"So, how the hell are we going to get into the palace?" England muttered. America frowned.

"I didn't think of that," America said.

"Don't worry, I didn't expect you to," England replied.

"Oh how about we make a hero-"

"Shut up," England cut him off, causing America to pout. England thought for a moment. He shook his head.

"I don't know what we should do. We obviously can't go marching up to those grand double doors. There could be a back door, but I'm assuming that it's also guarded…" England mumbled to himself. England and America were hiding behind a gray bush, trying to figure out a reasonable plan, except they weren't doing so well at the moment.

"Let's just go Artie!" America whined.

"Yeah, which would cause us to get captured in the blink of an eye," England snapped. America frowned.

"But are we going to be here forever until we get a plan? That's going to take forever, and we have to rescue the three fast!" America stood up.

"He's right," a male voice said. England and America turned around in surprise, as a person wearing a black coat came to them from behind. The coat covered his whole body, and he wore his hood.

"Oh sh-"

"Don't worry. I'm not a shadow. I'm a human," the man said. England and America widened their eyes. Without waiting for a response, the man threw them two coats, exactly like the one he was wearing.

"Wear the coats," the man ordered. England gave him a 'wtf' look.

"Who are you?" America asked. The man turned to America, a grin forming on his face.

"You don't need to know that yet. Just know that I'm helping you get into the palace," the man said. This made America and England even more shocked. The man frowned.

"You should hurry up and wear those coats or you'll lose the chance to get into the palace!" the man laughed. The two were a little hesitant but put on their coats anyways.

"And put the hood on," the man ordered. America and England did as they were told. The three walked through the garden, and to a tower right next to the palace. England noticed that it was connected to the palace inside. The man turned around.

"Now, we'll be going inside that tower, so be quiet, and don't say anything; okay? I can only take you into the palace, and no further. You'll have to go on your own from there," the man said. America and England nodded, and the three resumed on their way to the tower. The man opened the wood door, and the three stepped inside the tower.

The tower was extremely tall, and a staircase spiraled along the walls of the tower. There were weapons; axes, swords, guns, and etc. hung on the walls of the tower.

"Don't take the weapons on the walls; the shadows will notice instantly," the man said. America was going to say something, when England covered his mouth. England nodded for the both of them. The man grinned.

"Looks like you remembered. That's good. You don't want to talk out loud; only whisper to each other. The shadows will know where you are if you talk out loud with your voice," the man warned. America and England nodded. The three walked towards a red door on the left side of the tower. The man opened the door for the two, and revealed a well-decorated hall.

"Go down this short hall, and you'll be in the grand entrance. You should be careful there; just try to act calm, and pretend that you're a guard shadow of the palace. All of the guards wear this coat with their hood on. Your friends should be somewhere on the second floor. The stairs are pretty obvious," the man explained. The two nodded.

"Good luck, you two. I'll see you later," the man grinned, holding up a thumbs-up. America and England looked at each other, and walked down the hall. America and England soon came to another door, and England quietly opened it. He couldn't believe his eyes, and he froze for a moment.

A large, open space was in front of him, and the ceiling was very high. Two large chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and there was a long, red rug coating the ground. There were large stairs on the right of the hall, which broke into two and twisted up around to the second floor. There were a few guards walking around here, and there, going on their ways.

"Let's go," England whispered as quiet as he could to America. America opened his mouth to shout a response with his loud voice. England put his hand on America's mouth again, saying insults in his mind. The two walked out into the "grand entrance". A few shadows looked their way, but soon looked away. England's heart was beating wildly.

'So, those stairs,' England thought to himself. His body was incredibly stiff, as he walked towards the stairs. America followed him smiling. The tight atmosphere seemed to not bother him at all.

'Alfred still can't read the atmosphere at all…..although it's actually sort of a good thing right now,' England was thinking to himself. The two walked up the stairs in silence, passing by three other guards. England felt sweat drip down his right cheek. They decided to go up the right stairs, and up to the second floor.

Once the two were on the second floor, away from the other shadows, England let out his breath.

"I thought the quiet would almost kill me!" America whispered.

"You're just too loud," England whispered back. America frowned.

"Before you start complaining," England held up his finger and spoke before America could. "…we should look for the others."

This made America in an even worse mood, but he miraculously didn't refuse. The two walked down a long hall, where there were about eight doors; four on each side. England glanced at America.

"Look through the rooms on the right side. I got the left," England whispered. America grinned and nodded. They each went to the first room on their side.

England glanced at the closest door to him. The words, "Storage Room" were printed on the door. He opened the door cautiously, causing it to creak. He peeked into the room. There were lots of cardboard boxes and dust everywhere. England walked into the room and looked around. 'No sign of the three,' England thought, and went out of the room. He walked down to the next door. Since there was no writing on the door, he pressed his ear to the door.

Nothing. England opened the door. There were two bunk beds in the room, and a few cabinets. England assumed that the room was irrelevant. He moved onto the next room, and put his ear to it. Nothing again. England sighed. 'This is going to take a while,' England thought.

-15 minutes later-

"We've looked all over the second floor, and we still haven't found any sign of them," America whispered, looked worn out. England had to admit that he was tired too, but he refused to say anything. They were in front of the grand, double doors of the second floor. They had assumed that it was the room for the king of the palace, or something like that. They both knew that it was probably dangerous to go in there, so they left it for last.

"I guess we have to look in here now," England muttered. America grinned.

"But don't you think we're lucky? We get to see the king's room!" America whispered, excitedly. England sighed.

"That's something only you could think of," England replied. "…because you're an idiot," England said to himself at the end, but America didn't seem to hear it.

"Hahaha! Okay, so, should we go in now?" America asked. England shrugged. He walked over to the door, when he heard some footsteps. England widened his eyes.

"Alfred! Hide!" England hissed. The two hid behind the stone pillars that held the ceiling.

The grand doors opened, and somebody came out with three shadows. England stifled a gasp. 'Natalia!' England narrowed his eyes. The four walked down the hall.

"Artie! Let's go after them!" America whispered. England nodded. Just then, England saw something in the king's room. There was a peculiar pattern on the wall, behind a throne. It caught England's attention; England stopped in the middle of the hall. America turned back.

"What are you doing Artie? We'll lose them!" America whispered. England snapped out of his trance, and ran over to his partner. The two slowly followed Belarus and the shadows with her, occasionally hiding behind the stone pillars here and there.

After a little while, they came to a black door. England frowned.

"What's in that room?" England asked America. America was staring at the door.

"Uh, I think the library?" America murmured. They focused their attention back on Belarus. She opened the door, and the four went inside the library. England and America somehow managed to slip in and hide behind the bookshelves before being spotted. The two watched Belarus.

Belarus calmly walked over to one of the bookshelves. She took out a silver-covered book, and swapped its place with another silver book. Then, she swapped the places of two golden books. The instant she put the books in the bookshelf, the bookshelf started to shake. England and America looked at each other in shock. The bookshelf stopped shaking, and moved to the side, revealing a hidden door!

'What the hell was that!?' England thought. America was wide-eyed. England then noticed that all three of the shadows with Belarus held trays; of food, probably. England stared at Belarus, as she opened the door and walked through it, with the three shadows. The entrance was left open. America glanced at England.

"Should we go in Artie?" America asked. England shook his head.

"After they leave. We know how to move the bookshelf, so we should go when they're not in there," England replied. America nodded. The two patiently waited for Belarus to come back.

After a couple of minutes, Belarus and the three shadows came back. Belarus put the books back to their places, and the bookshelf moved back onto the hidden door. Then, the four walked out of the library. England listened for any more footsteps. When he was sure they were gone, he walked out of his hiding place. That moment, he noticed that there was a security camera in the library. England felt horror creep up his spine, but then he figured out that he wasn't visible to the camera. England sighed with relief.

"Alfred, do you have a gun?" England whispered. America nodded. England motioned his hand for America to give the gun to him. America raised an eyebrow. He tossed his gun to England. England caught the gun in his right hand. There was one more bullet. 'Oh, I thought he didn't have any more bullets,' England thought. He had thought of throwing the gun at the security camera, but instead decided to shoot it. England aimed for the camera carefully. America was watching his every move, and England pulled the trigger.

"BOOM!"

The security camera shattered to pieces, and England ran over to the bookshelf. America got out of his hiding place too and ran after him. England had already switched the books around, and the bookshelf moved out of the way. England put his hand on the doorknob, but the door was locked.

"Dammit! I forgot about this!" England hissed. America pushed England to the side.

"Hahaha! The hero's here, so there's no worry!" America exclaimed, and kicked the door with his right leg. The door broke and flung onto the ground. England watched, rather freaked out by America's unbelievable strength.

"Come on Artie!" America shouted. England ran after him down the hall. They reached a dark room, where a cage was put in the back of the room. England saw China, France, and Russia in the cage.

"There you are! We finally found you!" England exclaimed.

"Hahaha! We've come here to rescue you!" America laughed. The three were surprised at the two's sudden appearance.

"Alfred! Arthur! How did you find us!?" China shouted. England's eyes went to a security camera in the room. He threw America's gun towards it with all his might, causing both the gun and the camera to break.

"Hey! That was my gun!" America said.

"You can get another one! Now we have to free the three!" England snapped.

"I should've thrown the gun! Because I'm the hero!" America complained. England glared at America.

"You have the worst aiming skills ever. There's no way I could trust you to do it," England said. America jaw dropped.

"How do you know that!? I am not bad at aiming! You haven't seen me aim for a while!" America shouted.

"Well-!"

"Just stop fighting and free us-aru!" China shouted. England and America looked at China.

"He's right. Now, we need a key, obviously," England said.

"Ahaha! There's no need for that! I can just break the cage!" America exclaimed. China and France looked pale. Russia was smiling in the cage, a very dark aura surrounding him.

"No thank you-aru. I don't want to get killed-aru," China said.

"I think you're smart enough to choose the right choice, da?" Russia said. England shivered.

"Okay, don't break the cage, Alfred," England said. America frowned.

"Then what? We don't have a key," America replied.

"Are you talking about this?" a voice said. America and England turned around in surprise. It was a guard with his hood covering his face, holding up a small, golden key.

"A guard!" England exclaimed. America was shocked. The guard gave a small chuckle.

"No, I am not a guard. Use this key to unlock their cage," the guard ordered, giving the key to England. England reluctantly received the key, unlocking the lock to the cage. The key slipped in easily, and the lock dropped to the ground. Everyone was shocked.

"It unlocked-aru!" China gasped. The three got out of the cage, and everyone stared at the person.

"Who are you? Why did you help us?" Francis asked. China stared at the person.

"You must be the guard that was helping us and giving us information-aru!" Chian exclaimed. England, America, France, and Russia all looked at China. France and Russia were surprised, while England and America were confused. The person let out another chuckle.

"Yes, you're right, Yao. Exactly what I'd expect of you," the person smirked. Everyone was shocked.

"How do you know my name-aru!?" China gasped. England's eyes were wide.

"That voice…you can't be…!" England exclaimed.

"I'm glad that you remember me, Arthur," the person said, taking his hood off. The five were thunderstruck.

"L-Lukas!?"


	11. Chapter 11: Help of the Nordics

**Hello everyone! Chapter 11! **

**Yay! The Nordic countries are finally appearing! The one problem I had is that I have no idea how to write Sweden's way of talking, so I had a some trouble with that. Other than that, yay Nordics! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Help of the Nordics

"Why the bloody hell are you here!?" England gasped. Norway smiled a little, and snapped his fingers. The door opened, and another person came in.

"Emil!? You too!?" England was shocked. Iceland only glared at Norway.

"You could've waited for me," Iceland muttered. Norway sighed.

"Sorry. I should've waited for you, especially since I'm your big brother, and I have a responsibility to take care of you. But I had to hurry," Norway apologized. Iceland scowled.

"You are not my brother!" Iceland exclaimed.

"The DNA test said so," Norway replied. Iceland looked away.

"I hate to interrupt," France said. "But shouldn't we be leaving? The shadows will come here soon, right?"

"Yes, yes. Now, follow us. We know how to get back to our world," Norway said. England and America had confused looks.

"Uh, Lukas? What do you mean by, 'our world'?" England asked. Now, it was Norway and Iceland's turn to be surprised.

"You didn't know? We're in the Shadow World right now. That's why it's so dark, and there're shadows everywhere," Norway said. England and America were stunned.

"We-We're in the Shadow World?" England stammered. Norway nodded.

"How in the world did we get here!?" America exclaimed.

"We went through that hole, you bloody idiot. It must have been a portal," England snapped.

"Well, I'm glad you two know now. Come on, we have to hurry," Norway said.

"Who said you'll be able to leave?"

The seven turned around to face Belarus at the door with her shadows.

"Ah, as I thought, you came," Norway said.

"It's because you're being so carefree!" Iceland exclaimed.

"Relax, relax. We knew this would happen, so we're ready for it," Norway said. He put his hands together. "It's time for your part, guys."

Suddenly, the one window of the room shattered, causing shards of glass to fly into the everywhere. Three figures flew into the room, in front of Norway and Iceland. America, England, France, and China were shocked. The other three Nordic countries had arrived.

"You three!" America exclaimed. Norway smiled.

"Just in time, Berwald, Tino, and anko," Norway clapped.

"Of course Lukas-san," Finland grinned.

"M' here," Sweden said. Denmark looked back at America and England.

"Hey you two! I told you we'd see each other again!" Denmark grinned wildly. The two's eyes became wide.

"Wait; were you the one that helped us in the garden Mathias!?" England's jaw dropped. Denmark grinned even wider.

"Yup! That's me!" Denmark laughed.

"The Nordic countries!" Belarus hissed. Sweden turned around.

"We got this. Hurry up 'nd go," Sweden said. Norway nodded. He turned around.

"This way," Norway said, pushing the wall. The wall flung back; it was a hidden door!

"But-" America started.

"Those three will be fine," Iceland cut him off, pushing America towards Norway.

"You aren't getting away!" Belarus hissed. Norway glanced at Belarus.

"Maybe we will," Norway replied. Norway ran through the hidden door with America, then China, France, and Russia behind him. England ran in last, with Iceland beside him.

"How the hell did you get here?" England asked Norway.

"We followed you five! From the agency!" Norway responded.

"Fr-From the agency!?" France gasped.

"That's right. We were following all of you, just like Natalia. Then, when we reached the temple, we saw Yao, Ivan, and you being captured, while Alfred and Arthur fell into the portal to this world," Norway explained.

"And, you five disguised yourselves as guards-aru. You and Emil told us not to eat the food, which really saved our lives-aru. Mathias seems to have helped Alfred and Arthur-aru," China said.

"What food? Speaking of, I'm hungry," America said.

"Can't you forget about food for a little bit!?" England snapped.

"Of course not!" America answered. The seven ran through the secret passage and down a long flight of steps.

"Lukas; where are we going by the way?" France asked.

"We're running through the palace's secret underground exit to a portal in the woods a little away from here," Norway replied.

"What about those three?" Russia asked.

"We're planning on meeting them at the woods, and running into the portal. If we get into the portal, then we'll be safe from Natalia for a little bit," Iceland explained.

"So, what was the thing about food?" America asked.

"Oh that. I guess I should tell you and Arthur about it too, just in case. You can't eat food in the Shadow World, or else you can't go back to the normal world," Norway said. England and America looked at Norway in shock.

"What is up with that stupid rule!? So I can't eat here!?" America whined.

"Shut up Alfred," England snapped.

"You're so mean Artie!" America exclaimed.

"Your brain must be made of hamburgers," England muttered.

"Then your brains are made of burned scones!"

"It's burnt idiot! And my brain is not-"

"Please shut up and stay that way," Norway said, glaring at them. America and England looked away from each other.

"Why does this always happen-aru?" China sighed.

"Big Brother wants to ask…" France said.

"Does this happen every single time?" Iceland asked.

"Yes-aru. They just never grow up-aru," China said.

England felt something warm in his pocket. His hand went to his pocket, and took out the white stone. It was starting to glow again, lighting the dark tunnel.

"Arthur!? What is that light?" Norway asked, looking back.

"The stone's started to glow again," England gasped.

"Really? That's awesome!" America exclaimed. Norway narrowed his eyes in the bright light.

"Ah, so that's the stone that Yao was talking about," Norway nodded. "It must have regained its power once again since we are probably outside of the town now. The stone's power is probably weak though, since we're in the Shadow World."

"Oh. That makes more sense," England said.

"Are we there yet?" America whined.

"Nearly. Just a little more-," Norway started.

The ground started to shake. The seven stopped running. They all looked around in surprise.

"What the bloody hell is this shaking!?" England shouted.

"This must be…!" Norway gasped. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Look out everyone!" Norway shouted. The ceiling started to break, and rocks started to fall down on the seven.

"What the-!?" England shouted, when a large rock started to fall on him.

"Artie!" America yelled, grabbing England in his arms and ran out of the way just in time.

"Lukas! What's happening!?" Iceland shouted. He jumped back to avoid another rock.

The tunnel was completely blocked, with Iceland, France, China, and Russia on one side, while Norway, England, and America were on the other.

The shaking settled, and the ceiling stopped crumbling down to the ground.

England rubbed the back of his head.

"Oww…what the hell was that?" England groaned, when he noticed that America had his arms around him, on the ground.

"Alfred! What the bloody hell are you doing!?" England blushed bright red, and pushed America away from him. There was no response from America.

"A-Alfred?" England sputtered. "Are you okay!?" England shouted.

"Ugh…..there's no need to shout Artie. You could at least give me a thank you…" America mumbled, getting up. England blushed even more.

"Th-thanks…" England said quietly.

"I'm the hero, and that's what heroes do," America grinned.

"Are you two alright?" Norway asked, brushing the dust off his clothes.

"We are; how about you?" England responded.

"Ah, I'm okay. What happened to everyone else?" Norway walked towards them.

"Uh…" England trailed off. He looked at the pile of rocks.

"Don't tell me-…..they..." Norway stopped.

"Don't just kill me you idiot brother!" Iceland's voice shouted from the other side of the rocks.

"E-Emil!?" Norway gasped.

-On the other side of the rocks-

"Owowow….what was that? Big Brother's back hurts," France moaned.

"At least we're alive-aru," China said, standing up. Russia was standing there, watching the two.

"Are you two alright?" Russia looked concerned.

"What are you standing there, acting as if nothing happened to you-aru? Didn't the rocks fall on top of you-aru?" China was shocked.

"Oh, those things? I broke them with my pipe! They crumbled to dust," Russia smiled, holding up his pipe, which didn't have a single dent in it. China and France shivered.

"I'm still alive; in fact, it seems like we all are! So don't just assume that we're dead, idiot!" Iceland shouted towards the wall of rocks.

"Emil? Are you alright-aru?" China asked. Iceland looked back at the three in surprise.

"I'm fine. Lukas, Alfred, and Arthur also seem to be fine, behind that," Iceland said, pointing to the wall.

"That's good to know-aru," China sighed. Iceland turned back to the wall.

"Now, what to do with this wall…" Iceland sighed.

There were footsteps in the long tunnel. The four of them turned around in surprise.

"Wh-Who is it!?" Iceland shouted. His eyes became wide, as he saw about 30 shadows come towards the four.

"Oh no! We're trapped! Big Brother is going to die!" France cried.

"Stop your useless crying-aru. We won't die; we'll fight them-aru," China snapped. He glanced at Iceland.

"Can you fight-aru?" China asked. Iceland was a little flustered.

"I-I have my gun," Iceland replied. China nodded. Iceland noticed that China suddenly had a wok and ladle.

"Where in the world did you have that Yao!? I thought your weapons were all taken! And where in the world were you hiding that!?" France gasped.

"I stole them back-aru! Now, here's your sword-aru!" China snapped, throwing a long sword towards France. France sighed, and took it.

"Not this again…I don't like to fight," France sighed. Russia smiled.

"I'm excited for this. Especially since I'm not in a good mood," Russia said, the dark aura shrouding the area.

"I guess we have the same problem as you!" Norway's voice called from the other side of the rocks.

"The shadows came on your side too!?" Iceland shouted.

"Yeah! Don't worry, we won't die!" Norway's voice said.

England took out his wand, next to Norway.

"Alfred, you said that you don't have any more bullets, right?" Norway asked. America nodded. "Then, I'll use my magic and-"

"No need for that; his physical strength is enough to get rid of those shadows," England cut Norway off.

"But I-"

"I'm the hero! I can defeat anything!" America was laughing to himself. Norway sighed.

"Well then, if you need help, call for me," Norway sighed.

"So, you're using magic too, right?" England asked."

"Yes. I learned some new magic from the fairies," Norway replied. England smirked.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to seeing it," England grinned.

The shadows closed in on America, England, and Norway.

"Are you two ready?" Norway asked.

"Of course. Why not?" England replied. Norway chuckled.

"Exactly what I'd expected from you," Norway said.

Norway waved his hand towards the shadows. Shards of ice formed and flew towards the shadows from the palm of his hand. He hit ten shadows, and all of them fell to the ground.

"They're not disappearing," America said.

"Of course; this is the Shadow World. They have nowhere to escape to," Norway answered. England waved his wand.

"My turn! Hell fire!" England shouted. Blue flames spurted from England's wand, and shot towards the remaining shadows. The blue fire instantly spread around, burning the shadows mercilessly. America was gaping at them.

"Jeez…how I am supposed to fight the shadows when you two are like already done?" America pouted. A few shadows abruptly started to run towards him. America looked up. His right fist punched a shadow right in the face, while his other fist shot into another shadow's stomach. The shadows fell to the ground, while America had knocked out another two shadows.

There was a hint of shock on Norway's usually expressionless face.

"He is very strong, isn't he," Norway said.

"I know. A little too much, actually," England sighed.

"Aiyaaaa!" China yelled, as he smacked a shadow with his wok. Iceland swiftly shot three shadows, while France was fighting the shadows with his long sword. Russia was hitting shadows with his pipe.

"We're doing well, da?" Russia smiled, and knocked out three shadows with the swing of his pipe.

"This is the last of them-aru!" China exclaimed, swinging his wok. France had finished off two shadows, and was watching China. China let out his breath, as the remaining shadows were defeated. China turned around, towards France and Russia. Iceland noticed a shadow creeping up behind China.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Iceland exclaimed, shooting the shadow just as it was about to attack China. China looked behind in surprise.

"Thank you-aru," China said.

"It's finally over. Now, all we have to do is break this rock wall," Iceland said, turning to the rocks. "If we could, that is…"

"Okay. We're done on this side!" Norway shouted to Iceland, as he knocked out a shadow.

"We're done too! Now, do something about the rocks!" Iceland's voice said. Norway sighed. He turned to England.

"Will you help me for just a moment?" Norway asked. England perked up.

"Oh, if you're talking about that, sure," England said, walking towards Norway. America cocked his head.

"What are you two going to do?" America asked.

"Hey Emil! Can you tell those other guys to stay out of the way?" Norway called.

"Alright!"

England and Norway looked at each other. England took a deep breath.

"Okay, I hope you're ready," Norway said. He took England's right hand. England gripped Norway's left hand tightly. Norway and England faced the pile of rocks. Both of their bodies started to glow. Norway faced the palm of his right hand towards the wall, while England put out his left. America was bewildered by the two's actions which were unknown to him.

"Twin Thunderstorm!" Norway and England shouted at the same time. Thunderclouds quickly formed at their palms, and combined. Then, releasing a bright light, the clouds shot toward the rock wall, crackling with high voltage. The clouds exploded the instant it hit the rocks, and the electricity crushed the boulders to bits. An explosion of smoke surrounded the area.

"Ack! Too much smoke!" England coughed. He lifted his wand into the air.

"Hoata!" England exclaimed. The smoke soon cleared, and the rocks that were once blocking the tunnel had become dust. England felt a little dizzy, as he fell to the ground.

"Artie!" America exclaimed. England held his head. Sweat dripped from his forehead and down to his neck.

"S-Sorry Lukas…that was the last of my magic…" England said, panting. Norway looked worn out too; his hair was a mess, and he was sweating hard, like England.

"I can't believe you were able to use that much magic. I would have passed out by now," Norway panted.

"Arthur!? Are you okay-aru!?" China asked. America helped England up.

"I'm…okay," England replied.

"Angleterre, although you say that, you do not look fine," France said.

"Shut up…frog…" England growled. France sighed. China, France, Russia, and Iceland all walked over the rubble that was left of the rocks.

"Nice job Arthur," Norway smiled. England grinned.

"You too, Lukas," England panted. "We should go now, since I'm okay," England said.

"No Artie! You've got to rest," America exclaimed.

"We can rest once we get back to our world," England stopped America from saying any further.

"But…" America trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle it," England wiped the sweat off his forehead. England started to walk down the tunnel. Everyone else reluctantly followed. Norway and England, and America were in the front, Iceland was in the back, looking out.

-Some time later…-

The seven soon reached another flight of steps, except they were going up this time.

"We'll be there soon. The portal should be near," Norway said. England could faintly notice a magic presence near. 'That magic must be coming from the portal,' England thought.

"We're here everyone," Norway's voice shook England out of his thoughts. The seven walked out of a small cave, in a snow-covered woods.

"We're finally here…Big Brother is so tired," France sighed.

"I'm so hungry Artie! I want to eat lots of hamburgers!" America exclaimed. England felt too tired to respond, since he was exhausted.

"Is that the portal-aru?" China asked, pointing. All eyes went in the direction he was pointing. There was a ball of blue light. Its surroundings were blurry, and seemed to mix in with the blue.

"Yes, that is it. The portal to the normal world," Norway answered. The seven walked over to the portal.

"Now, we wait for Mathias, Berwald, and Tino?" Russia asked. Iceland walked towards Norway.

"This is strange. They should be here by now," Iceland murmured.

"Don't worry. They'll be here soon," Norway said, in a soothing voice. England caught the slightest color of worry in Norway's eyes.

"You were looking for these three?" a voice asked. Everyone was shocked.

"Natalia! Where are you!? Show yourself!" Norway hissed.

"I'm right here," Belarus smirked, appearing from behind the trees. There were many shadows with her, holding all kinds of weapons. Three shadows were holding Denmark, Sweden, and Finland.

"Anko! Berwald! Tino!" Norway exclaimed. Denmark faintly grinned.

"Sorry Nor. We couldn't fight them off…more of them came and…" Denmark started.

"Don't talk anko! You idiot!" Norway shouted.

"Sorry Lukas. Emil. And 'm sorry Tino…" Sweden said.

"It's not your fault Berwald," Finland shook his head.

"Let go of them!" Norway growled.

"As if I would. I can't have you all running back to the normal world," Belarus smirked. "Let's see. I don't want you to cause any more trouble. Shadows, finish them off," Belarus said. The shadows moved forward towards the seven.

"What!? We've already used our energy in the fight with those shadows," America exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice-aru! We have to fight again-aru!" China shouted. The shadows flew at the seven. China swung his wok and ladle around. France was swiftly attacking with his sword, and Russia was using his pipe. Iceland stood in front of Norway, protecting him from the shadows that would come towards them. On the other hand, America was in front of England, punching the shadows that came in front of him.

"Alfred…..move over. I need to fight…" England said, taking out his wand. America looked back.

"No Artie. You are NOT fighting, when you're all worn out," America said. He resumed to fighting the shadows, and paid no attention to England who was trying to convince him to move.

"You have no chance against the shadows in your current state!" Belarus shouted. She walked towards the seven and took something out of her pocket. It was something very dark. China immediately noticed it.

"The black stone-aru! You did have it after all-aru!" China exclaimed. Belarus smirked.

"You're all lucky that I'm letting you see this stone's power," Belarus smiled. She thrust the stone out towards the seven.

"Release the darkness!" Belarus shouted.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the middle of America, China, England, France, Russia, Norway, and Iceland who were all standing in a circle.

"Aaaah!"

The seven flung away and all landed in the gray snow.

"Argh…..bloody hell…" England grunted.

"What in the world was…that?" America groaned.

"It's one of….the black stone's…power," China answered.

"Exactly," Belarus smirked.

England's body ached all over. He could barely talk, and his muscles screamed at him when he tried to move. 'I can't move…we're all going to die here? Yes, that's what's going to happen,' England thought.

"Well, what should I do with you all now? I suppose, I should just get rid of you all here, right now," Belarus smirked.

"No!" Denmark struggled in the shadow's grasp.

'No…we can't die. There must be some way to get out of this situation…' England thought. 'Dammit! If I was so tired; if I could use my magic! If I could heal myself right now…'

England widened his eyes. 'What if…I use the healing potions we got from the Snow Fairies? If Yao has them right now, which he should, then Lukas and I can use our magic!'

England clenched his fists tightly. This was the only way they could survive. The last plan that glimmered with hope.

It had to work. Or they would all die.


	12. Chapter 12: Return from the Shadow World

**Chapter 12 is here! **

**Recently, I've had trouble on ideas for what happens in this fanfic, so it took me a little bit to figure out what I would do. I've got it half sorted out, so for right now, I'm probably going to keep this pace on uploading chapters. **

**Enough from this boring author who keeps on talking about nothing! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Return from the Shadow World

"Yao! Do you have those healing potions right now!? If you do, pass two of them to me!" England shouted. China looked up, wincing for the pain.

"Yes I do-aru! Here-aru!" China painfully reached for two healing potions in his medication pouch, and tossed them towards England. England successfully caught them in his left hand. He smirked.

"Thanks Yao! Lukas! Catch this! And drink it! We've got some magic to do!" England shouted. He threw one of the potions to Norway. Norway also caught the potion, and opened it.

"Much appreciated," Norway said. England and Norway both drank the potion at the same time. England felt pain pierce through his body at first, due to the damage he had taken. The pain quickly faded away, and England felt refreshed with magical energy.

"Let's take advantage of the low temperature!" England shouted, standing up.

"Roger," Norway stood up also. The two looked straight at each other. Belarus was bewildered.

"What!? Shadows; stop them!" Belarus shouted. The shadows ran towards England and Norway. England and Norway were staring at each other intently. England smirked, and Norway faintly smiled.

"Frozen blizzard!" Norway and England shouted. A blue light blinded everyone. When the light was gone, the shadows were all encased in sky-blue ice. Belarus's feet were captured in ice too, frozen to the ground, making her immobilized. America, France, China, Russia, and Iceland were thunderstruck at England and Norway's magic. England sighed.

"That was some good ice magic," England grinned.

"Ice magic is my specialty," Norway smiled.

"That was awesome! How did you do that!?" America exclaimed.

"Well done-aru," China said, rising to his feet. He winced in pain, as he went to help the others.

"Ah, you shouldn't move yet," Norway said. He walked over to Belarus, who was glaring at him.

"Why do you have to get in my way!?" Belarus hissed. Norway gazed at her calmly.

"Power is not everything. There are things that must not be done," Norway said. He turned around to England. England noticed, and walked over to Belarus, and took out his wand.

"Hoata!" England exclaimed, waving his wand. A puff of purple smoke burst out from the wand, and surrounded Belarus. When the smoke cleared, Belarus was asleep, in Norway's arms.

"Will you melt the ice now?" Norway asked. England nodded, and did as he was told. Norway took the black stone out of Belarus's hands.

"Here Arthur. The black stone. Natalia used it to put a spell on everyone. That's why everyone's really tired. You should be able to undo the spell," Norway handed England the black stone. England took the stone, rather confused. He turned to the others, and closed his eyes, the black stone in his palm of his right hand.

"Uh, so…undo the…spell?" Arthur said out loud. The black stone let out a bright black light. America, France, China, Russia, and Iceland started to glow also.

"Wh-What!?" America stammered.

"What is this-aru?" China froze. The light faded away, and the black stone became dull at the same time. Russia got up on his feet.

"Wow, I feel better now; I don't feel as tired anymore," Russia looked as his hands.

"Huh? Hey! Most of the pain disappeared!" America jumped up.

England was rather surprised, and he looked at the black stone.

"Was that you Angleterre?" France asked. England looked up.

"Uh, I guess," England reluctantly nodded. Before he could talk any longer, Norway called his name.

"Arthur! Will you help me thaw some ice again?" Norway asked. England looked over at Norway. He was in front of Denmark, Sweden, and Finland. The three weren't frozen in the ice, but their hands and feet were stuck in the ice.

"Hey Nor! You've got to teach me how to do ice magic!" Denmark grinned. Norway rolled his eyes.

"Anko, you're annoying," Norway huffed. Iceland ran over to Norway. England sighed.

"Fire," England waved his wand. The ice around their hands and feet melted away, making them free again.

"Phew! Thanks Arthur!" Denmark grinned.

"It's nothing," England answered. Norway looked around.

"Okay, so everyone seems to be okay. Let's go through the portal and back to our world now," Norway called.

"Hahaha! I want to eat lots of hamburgers!" America exclaimed. England glared at him. France, America, China, and Russia walked near the portal, while England, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, and Finland came afterwards.

"Okay, who's going first?" America asked.

"The portal's safe. Just go in," England growled.

"Okay-aru. I'm going-aru," China said, and stepped into the portal. His body disappeared into the blue light. France went in after, then Russia, Iceland, and Denmark.

"By the way," England said. "What happens to the portal after we all go in?"

"Don't worry about it. The shadows can't go through this portal. I put a block on it," Norway smiled. England nodded.

"Okay. I'm going then. See you on the other side," Norway said. Sweden, Finland, and Norway all disappeared into the portal. America looked at England.

"Let's go Artie!" America grinned pulling England's hand.

"Don't pull my hand you idiot!" England growled. He closed his eyes, as the two of them walked through the portal.

* * *

England groaned. His head throbbed, and he didn't know what was happening. He opened his emerald eyes. All he could see was white, all around him. England stood up. 'What the hell is this place?' England thought. He heard a voice. A low voice somewhere around him. England looked around, but he saw no signs of anyone else around him.

"The two worlds are already starting to collapse. The one and only way of preventing that is using the four stones, the Life Stone, the Shadow Stone, the Bond Stone, and the Fire Stone," the voice said. England was confused.

'What? I've heard of the Fire Stone, but not of the other three. Are those the names of the three stones I have right now?' England thought.

"Indeed, those are the names of the stones you have," the voice said. England widened his eyes. 'I didn't say that out loud…why?' England thought.

"I can hear your thoughts. That is all," the voice said. England jumped up in surprise. 'What the hell…' England's mind was spinning.

"You are the one who possesses the ability to save this world. The Fire Stone has chosen you," the voice said. 'What? The stone chose me?' England thought.

"Yes. But…although you possess the ability to save this world…..it will not be possible just by yourself. Only when all of your hearts are united, the world can be saved," the voice said. "What the hell are you talking about!? That doesn't make any sense!" England shouted.

"I suppose so. But you will understand in time," the voice said. "Our time is up. I will be leaving."

"Wait! We're not done here! Tell me more!" England shouted. Before could shout any more, his vision started to become blurry. England felt himself fall into an endless pit of darkness, going down and down…

* * *

-Time Skip-

England opened his eyes. He saw Germany looking down at him.

"L-Ludwig!?" England gasped.

"Ja. You have been asleep for a while, Arthur. Everybody else already woke up a few hours ago," Germany answered. England sat up. He was in the hospital; the hospital that Germany had been in. 'A dream? That was a dream?' England thought.

"Ludwig; are you okay? What happened to your injury? Where are the others?" England asked.

"I'm alright. I've healed. The others are in the room right of this one," Germany replied.

"Oh, okay. What time is it? How long was I asleep?" England rubbed the back of his head.

"Not too long. You were asleep all morning. It's about 1pm right now. So, about a few hours," Germany answered.

"Wait, I'm confused," England stopped Germany. Germany frowned.

"Well, yesterday, Alfred, Francis, Yao, Ivan, and you left to investigate. We found you outside the hospital this morning," Germany explained. England widened his eyes.

"What!? But we were in the Shadow World for a long time-" England started.

"We heard from the others what happened. According to Yao, the Shadow World has a different flow of time compared to the normal world," Germany interrupted him. England was silent for a moment, and then nodded.

"Let's go see everybody else. Everybody's been waiting for you to wake up," Germany said. England nodded, and got out of the bed. His heart was still racing. England couldn't get the weird dream out of his head. He shook his head.

'That was all a dream. Just a dream. Nothing more,' England tried to convince himself. Germany and England walked out of the room and to where everybody else was.

When Germany opened the door, faces turned towards Germany and England.

"Artie! You're awake!" America lunged at England. America wrapped his arms around England roughly.

"Gah! Don't suffocate me you idiot!" England scowled, face bright red, but felt his mouth form a little smile. He looked in the room. Everybody was in the room, and it looked a little cramped. 'Alfred, Ludwig, me, Ivan, Roderich, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Kiku, Yao, Lukas, Emil, Berwald, Tino, and Mathias. 17 people; that's a lot of people,' England thought.

"Hyaa! It's Arthur!" Italy screamed, hiding behind Spain and Prussia with Romano.

"I'm glad you're awake Arthur-san," Japan smiled.

"Bonjour Angleterre," France smirked.

"Kesesesese! You're finally up!" Prussia laughed.

"Hey Arthur!" Mathias grinned, while Norway just smiled at him.

"Hi Arthur," Russia smiled at England. England felt a little awkward to have all the attention on him, when he saw someone in the corner of the room. His eyes became wide.

"Natalia!?" England gasped. Belarus was in the corner of the room, on the floor, watching everyone. Her blue eyes looked up at England.

"Why the hell is Natalia here!?" England growled, when Germany stopped him.

"She doesn't possess any harm. It's alright," Germany looked at England. England's stiff shoulders relaxed a little. America was staring at England.

"You were asleep for so long! I thought-" America started. England hit America on the head hard with his fist.

"…bloody wanker…" England growled.

"That hurt Artie…" America held his head. England ignored him for the moment, and looked at Germany.

"Hm. Are we holding a meeting now?" England asked.

"Of course. That is a given, Arthur," Germany said. He took a deep breath. "We're starting a meeting, so everyone get in a circle," Germany called. Everybody shuffled around the room, and in a few minutes, everybody had formed a circle. England sat between America and France, although he was rather irritated by his spot.

"Okay, so we'll start another meeting, since Arthur's awake now," Germany said. England felt a tint of red coat his cheeks. "So, we've already exchanged information. We've all been informed on what happened in the Shadow World. And other than Arthur, we all know about the natural disasters," Germany said.

"Yes, I do not know about that. What about natural disasters?" England asked.

"I will explain," Austria said. England turned to Austria. "There have been hurricanes, floods, volcano eruptions, and other natural disasters all over the world. There is no reasonable theory in science for these unusual disasters. We have reached a conclusion that this is signs of this world starting to collapse, losing its balance with the Shadow World," Austria explained. England widened his eyes.

"Hm. I see," England murmured. Germany nodded.

"Going on, we have now obtained three of the stones necessary to block the passage from the Shadow World to this world and vice versa," Germany said. He looked at England. England's hands went to his pockets. He found the black stone in his right pocket, while the white and gray stone in his left. England nodded at Germany.

"So, all we need is to find the Fire Stone, and then take the four stones to the passage," Germany said.

"W-Wait! We don't know where the passage is, right?" England stopped Germany.

"But I do," Belarus said. England jumped up in surprise, and stared at Belarus.

"Wh-Wha-"England stammered. Belarus looked at England.

"…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all I've done. I knew I shouldn't be doing it, but I did it because I thought Brother would be happy. He could be the king in the new world…" Belarus trailed off, averting her gaze to Russia. England gave her a 'wtf' look. Russia sighed.

"I'm happy that you thought about me, but you can't end the world just for that," Russia scolded. Belarus nodded.

"So, I'm going to help you now. I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to try to end the world," Belarus apologized.

"Of course it was," America said. England smacked America's head.

"You bloody idiot," England hissed. America frowned.

"But it's true," America mumbled. That earned him another smack from England.

"It's alright Natalia. It helps to know where the ruins are," Germany said. "Now, about the Fire Stone. Yao knows only a little bit about it, since its existence itself is a legend." Germany turned to China. China nodded.

"So, as Ludwig said, I do not know much about the Fire Stone-aru. It is said that the three stones, the white, black, and gray stone are needed to obtain it-aru," China said.

"Don't you mean, Life Stone, Shadow Stone, and Bond stone?" England asked. He covered his mouth. 'Dammit! I forgot! That was only my dream!' England mentally cursed himself. All eyes turned towards him.

"What are you talking about-aru?" China frowned.

"It's the names of the three stones. The white stone is called the Life Stone, the black stone is called the Shadow Stone, and the gray stone is called the Bond Stone," Belarus explained.

"Wait, how do you know that-aru?" China said.

"I read it on the walls of the ruins where I found the passage. It was in ancient writing, but I used the black stone to read it. The black stone was a stone passed on from the ancestors of Russia and somehow ended up at my place," Belarus said.

"Ah, that makes sense-aru. But then," China stopped, looking at England. 'Uh-oh, here it comes. What should I say?' England thought. "…how did you know about it Arthur-aru?" China asked. England stiffened as he felt the hot gazes of the people in the room.

"I- uh, heard it," England answered. 'What the hell am I saying!?' England thought. Japan tilted his head.

"And, what does that exactly mean, Arthur-san?" Japan asked. England gulped.

"Uh, well…I heard from the white stone- well, the Life Stone. Yes. The Life Stone told me," England replied. 'I'm such an idiot,' England thought. Everyone was rather surprised.

"You **heard** the Life Stone? How can it even talk?" America asked.

"It sometimes talks to me," England said. His heart was pounding. 'I'm so embarrassed. I want to die, I want to die, I want to die, I want to die…'

"Interesting," Germany said.

"Did you experience anything of the sort-aru?" China asked Belarus. She shook her head. China returned his gaze to England. "Well, did the stone tell you anything else-aru?"

England shook his head. There was a silence in the room.

"Hm. Well that's too bad-aru. Tell us if you hear anything else-aru," China said. England nodded. He felt bad about lying, but he didn't want to tell anyone about his dream. The conversation went on to what else China knew.

"I've also heard that the stones represent the Shadow World and this world-aru," China said.

"What? That doesn't make any sense," America interrupted China.

"So, the Life Stone is this world, and the Shadow Stone is the Shadow World?" Germany asked.

"Exactly what I'd expected from you-aru. You are right-aru,' China replied.

"Then what about the gray stone? You know, the Bond Stone," Spain said.

"I think that it may represent the passage that connects the Shadow World and this world," Norway responded.

"Oh! That makes sense. Then its name makes sense too," Italy was nodding.

"But, what about the Fire Stone?" Romano asked. There was a silence.

"The sun, possibly?" Japan said.

"I guess," France sighed.

"Hmm. Okay, Yao, do you know anything about how to get the Fire Stone?" Germany asked China. China shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no," China replied.

"By the way," Prussia said. "Why did you attack Russia, Natalia? He's your brother right?"

"Bruder! I thought I told you not to get off-topic!" Germany said.

"Sorry, I was just curious," Prussia grinned. Germany sighed.

"It wasn't my doing. I would never attack Brother's land. I'm assuming the shadows did it of their own will. They must have decided to disobey me and attack the human world. And, Moscow was probably the closest city to them, when they came here with a portal from the Shadow World," Belarus said. Everyone nodded. The conversation continued along, about what would be done to figure out how to obtain the Fire Stone.

England was still thinking about his dream. It bothered him, and his focus slipped away from him. The meeting just seemed like a blur of words to him, until…

America looked sideways at England sitting next to him. He had fallen asleep, still sitting up. America sighed. He decided to ignore England, and listen to the meeting.

* * *

All England could see was darkness. He looked around, but all his eyes caught were black. It was as if he was in an endless night, with no moon or stars.

"Where am I?" England said out loud. He suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"Who is it!?" England shouted. There was no one behind him, but just the pitch black. There was laughing. Cold laughing that nauseated England.

"I'm coming for you," a voice said. England whipped around, desperate to find the owner of the voice.

"You can't find me," the voice taunted. England felt shivers run down his spine.

"What the bloody hell is this!?" England yelled. The cold laughing rang through his ears again.

"Don't worry! I'll be there soon, we'll see each other soon," the voice laughed. England covered his ears, but the laughing could still be heard.

"Stop! Stop!" England shouted. He shut his eyes tightly. The laughing continued.

"Stop!"

* * *

"Artie?"

"Hello? How long are you going to be asleep?" a familiar voice said. England opened one eye. It was America, looking into his face.

"Ah! Alfred! What!?" England said. America got up on his feet.

"The meeting ended. You were sleeping through most of it. I can't believe you were still sleepy after sleeping so much," America sighed. England sat up.

"Why didn't you wake me up you bloody idiot!?" England snapped. He noticed that they were the only two in the room. England was back in his bed, where he had been sleeping before the meeting.

"It's okay, you didn't really miss anything important. We're going back to the agency soon," America said. England winced at the pain in his shoulders.

'Another creepy dream. What is up with me today?' England thought. He shivered at as he remembered the weird voice and its creepy laugh.

"Artie? You okay? You seem to be spacing out," America said. England shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Ah, yeah. I'm alright," England replied. America narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't believe you," America frowned.

"I-It's nothing you bloody git! Now, leave me alone," England huffed, getting out of the bed. He walked out of the room. America was silent.

"He's definitely hiding something from me," America said out loud. He had a convinced look on his face. He was going to make England tell him what was on his mind, no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13: Being Followed

**Hello everyone! **

**Aaah! I'm sorry for being late on uploading this chapter! Please don't hurt me! **

**Not a lot happens in this chapter, at least in my opinion. But there'll probably be more action in the next chapter...;) Well, see you later! **

* * *

Chapter 13: Being Followed

England let out a deep sigh. He was in his office, sorting out papers and looking at his computer screen with tired eyes. It had been a couple days since they had come back to the agency, and all England had been doing was paperwork. England stood up and stretched.

England rubbed his eyes. Most of the other agents were out, searching for information on the Fire Stone, but so far there was no progress. England was on duty of collecting all the data of where had been searched and etc. England let out a groan.

'I'm sick and tired of this. We've searched almost everywhere, and there's still no sign of the Fire Stone,' England thought. He decided to take a break, so he could cool his head down. He walked out of his office, and down the hall. 'Maybe I'll get some tea,' England thought.

England was not only stressed out by his boring work, but the dream still haunted him. He couldn't get rid of the creepy laughing out of his head. England was in a foul mood; everyone he passed by could tell instantly. England made his way to the cafeteria when America jumped on him.

"Hi Artie!" America grinned. England glared at America not saying anything. America raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Artie? You don't seem too happy. Well, I guess you're always like that!" America laughed. England walked away from America and got himself a cup of tea. America frowned. He walked after England.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're not even talking to me," America stood in front of England.

"I'm just tired, okay?" England growled. He sat at a table, and America sat next to him. England peeked at America from the corner of his eye. America was starting to eat a hamburger.

'Where the hell did he get that?' England thought. He took a sip of tea. The tea helped relax his mind a little.

"You should rest a little Artie," America said. England sighed.

"I still have loads more to finish. I can't rest too long," England replied. America was silent for a moment.

"I'll help you then!" America grinned. England rolled his eyes.

"As if you'll be a great help," England muttered. America pouted.

"It's better than nothing!" America said.

"What about your work? Don't you have to go out on some missions?" England asked.

"It's okay! I'll talk to Ludwig! He'll understand," America smiled. England sighed. He drank the last of his tea, and threw away the cup.

"It's not my fault if Ludwig gets angry at you," England grumbled. America grinned. He finished his hamburger, and threw away the wrapper, following England.

-30 minutes later-

"Aaaaahh! Let's just take a break Artie," America whined, holding his head. England rolled his eyes.

"It's only been 30 minutes," England snapped, sorting out the papers on his desk. America frowned, looking at the papers. America had been working, or at least trying to work with England. America sat down on the couch in England's office.

"I'm so tired, this is really confusing," America sighed. England didn't reply. England ignored America and started to type on his computer. England sighed. America looked over at England. He had noticed that England was sighing a lot recently. America narrowed his eyes.

'As a hero, I can't ignore this!' America thought. He knew England was hiding something, ever since their talk in Russia. America still hadn't figured out what was bothering England, but he was determined to find out.

"Artie, you're sighing a lot! Is there something bothering you?" America asked. England froze. He looked at America.

"I'm not sighing a lot!" England exclaimed. America raised an eyebrow.

"**Is there something bothering you?**" America said louder. England looked away.

"N-Nothing, you git," England answered. America sighed. He knew exactly when England was lying.

"You're lying. It's so obvious," America said, standing up. England looked down at his papers.

"I-I'm not lying," England stammered. America towered over him.

"Still? You're so persistent," America sighed. He looked at England in the face. "Tell me Artie."

England said nothing. He looked up into America's blue eyes, staring straight into him. England closed his eyes.

"Fine," England gave up. America grinned.

"Finally!" America said. England organized the papers on his desk. He rested his chin on his hands.

"Don't laugh, okay?" England said. America cocked his head and nodded. England sighed.

"I had these weird dreams," England started. America raised an eyebrow. "I saw them after we came back from the Shadow World."

America looked confused.

"And? What's bothering you about them? What were the dreams about?" America asked. England sighed again.

"I saw two dreams; both times, I only heard voices. The first time, the voice told me about the four stones. I'm assuming that it was a male voice, but he told me about the names of the stones; the Life Stone doesn't talk to me," England explained. America looked surprised.

"Oh! That makes more sense! I mean, a stone can't talk, can it?" America laughed. "And? What else happened?" England tried to swallow his uneasiness.

"Uh, he said something about the Fire Stone choosing me, and he could read my thoughts. Also, he said that we can save the world only when our hearts are united," England replied. America was silent. He looked bewildered.

"Whoa, I wonder who that guy is; he seems to know a lot of stuff!" America exclaimed. England nodded slowly.

"That dream shouldn't be that much of a bother, right? I mean, he didn't say anything to worrisome. He was probably saying that we need to work together! Yeah! I'm the hero, and you'll all be my backup!" America grinned. England rolled his eyes.

"Ah- just shut up you bloody idiot," England growled. "…I have a feeling that's not all. He must have been talking about something else," England murmured to himself.

"Artie, what was the other dream about?" America asked. England's face became dark. England frowned, shivers going up his spine.

"The second dream was rather disturbing. This different voice was laughing. Again a male, but it was incredibly different from the first. He told me that he was coming for me, or something similar to that. He said that we'll meet soon. That's all," England said, shivering as he remembered the cold laugh.

"M-Maybe it was a ghost!" America exclaimed, horror on his face. England clenched his fists in irritation.

"Will you please stop making stupid assumptions?" England growled. America looked at England.

"B-But what if it was-"

"Can't you just shut up!?" England snapped, hitting America on the head. America yelped, holding his head.

"Oww! Artie!" America whimpered. England growled.

"It was stupid of me to even think of telling you," England sighed.

"Okay, if it wasn't a ghost, what was it?" America asked.

"How am I supposed to know!? If I knew, I wouldn't be this worried!" England snapped. America frowned.

"Well, that is rather creepy," America said. "Have you told anyone else?"

England shook his head. America was thinking to himself.

"Well, maybe we can tell Ludwig!" America exclaimed.

"He's busy you git! He's got a lot of work too; I can't just visit him because of a stupid dream!" England snapped. America frowned.

"But your first dream isn't just a dream! It told you about the four stones! That means the second dream should have some meaning too!" America exclaimed. England sighed.

"Fine. We can go tell Ludwig later; not right now," England sighed in defeat. America grinned, with a look of victory on his face.

"_Beep! Beep!" _the speaker suddenly turned on.

America and England jumped up in surprise.

_"Attention all agents. There will be a quick meeting held. Please gather in the meeting room."_

England furrowed his eyebrows together.

"I didn't hear anything about a meeting before," England said.

"Me neither; maybe it's something important?" America replied. The two were silent.

"Oh well. We should go too," England sighed, getting out of his chair. The two headed towards the meeting room in silence.

* * *

When America and England arrived, the meeting room was full of agents, and almost everyone was talking. England looked around. Everyone was standing up, instead of sitting in their seats.

"What's with all the commotion?" England said out loud. He saw France talking to Spain and Prussia.

"Hey frog-face! What happened?" England called. France turned around.

"Angleterre, don't call me that. Anyways-"

"I'll call you what I want frog-face!" England snapped.

"Now's not the time for this!" France exclaimed. England fell silent, with America looking surprised behind him. France never said anything like this.

"Sorry. Apparently, Kiku, Yao, and Feliciano were out to investigate, when they found out that they were being followed. And they fought a little," France said. England and America widened their eyes.

"Followed!? Wait; are they okay!?" England exclaimed.

"Kiku and Feliciano came back alright, but Yao was unconscious. He should be fine though, since he only got a few cuts here and there," France answered. England was speechless, while America was frozen.

"Who were they followed by?" England asked. France fell silent. England folded his arms.

"What? Hurry up and tell me frog," England growled. France gulped.

"Well, according to Kiku and Feliciano, they saw…..you two," France said.

There was a silence. America and England couldn't say anything, for they were too shocked.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about!? This wanker and I were in the agency the whole day!" England hissed. He tried to punch France, who widened his eyes in fear. Lucky for France, America held England back.

"Wait! Listen to me, Arthur," France said. England froze. France never called him by his human name. England looked at France.

"…What? I won't kill you," England snapped. France sighed in relief.

"They said that they saw people who looked exactly like you, except a little different," France said. England raised an eyebrow.

"What does that even mean?" England frowned. Before France could answer, Germany came into the room. Everybody froze, and no one spoke a word.

"You all must be worried, but Yao is okay. He's already awake," Germany said. There were sighs of relief from the agents. Germany looked serious.

"There seems to be some people following the agents. We've had some other reports from agents in different areas that have noticed people following them," Germany announced. There was a silence in the room. Germany continued.

"We still haven't figured out who they are, but we have to stay alert. If you see any strange people, or find out something, please report it. That is all, dismissed!" Germany exclaimed. He walked out of the room, leaving the agents. All of the agents started talking to each other, and the room was once again filled with talking. England glanced at America.

"Let's go see Yao. I want to find out what happened from him," England said. America nodded energetically.

"Of course! The hero has to find out the truth, and the hero can't be accused of being the villain!" America exclaimed. England just rolled his eyes. The two walked out of the room.

"This is really disturbing. All this, plus my dreams," England muttered.

"Oh, we need to tell Ludwig!" America exclaimed.

"Later. Seeing Yao is the priority," England snapped. America pouted, but agreed.

The two went to the infirmary, where China would most likely be. England opened the door. China was sitting up in his bed, with Japan and Italy sitting in chairs next to the bed. All three of them looked at England and America.

"A-Arthur!? Aaah! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything so please don't HURT ME!" Italy screamed. England sighed.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Feliciano," England said.

"Hello Arthur-san. Hello Alfred-san. What brings you here?" Japan asked.

"We want to ask you guys about the people who were following you!" America exclaimed. Japan and Italy looked at each other. China closed his eyes.

"I was expecting you two to come-aru. We'll tell you-aru," China said. Japan and Italy were a little surprised, but nodded. England closed the door to the infirmary, and he sat on the bench in the infirmary. America sat next to him, which England scowled at.

"We saw two people, very similar to you two-aru. They did have different features, but there was no doubt that they were somehow related to you two-aru," China said. America frowned.

"Yao, I don't have any relatives," America said. England hit America on the head.

"He doesn't mean that, you bloody idiot," England snapped. America rubbed his head and pouted.

"Anyways, what were they like? Can you tell us?" England asked. China looked at Japan and Italy.

"Uh, I was knocked out by them, so only Kiku and Feliciano know the details-aru…" China scratched the back of his head. England and America turned to Japan and Italy. Italy jumped up in surprise.

"I-uh-I-" Italy started.

"I will explain, Feliciano-kun," Japan said. Italy sighed in relief.

"Thanks Kiku," Italy smiled. Japan smiled back.

"No problem," Japan said. He took something out of his pocket. It was a photo.

"I took a picture of the two with my camera," Japan said, holding out the photo. England took the photo, and looked at it; America peeking behind his shoulder.

"What the hell!?" England scowled. On the left, there was a man who looked like him, except his hair was pink, and his eyes were blue, with a faint swirl of pink. He had a bright blue bowtie and he wore a pink vest; the man was mostly wearing pink. England noticed that he had some freckles on his cheeks.

"Whoa, they really do look alike; where in the world did they come from?" America raised an eyebrow. On the right was a man like America, but he had brown hair and red eyes, with a pair of sunglasses on the top of his head. He wore a bomber jacket like America, except there were some minor differences, a white shirt underneath and denim trousers. He was holding a baseball bat with nails sticking out in his right hand.

England shivered.

"These guys are really creepy," England said.

"Hahaha! Especially the one that looks like you, Artie! But I can't believe that even his eyebrows are exactly like yours!" America laughed. England blushed red.

"Sh-Shut up!" England shouted. England handed the photo back to Japan.

"How did you even manage to take that picture?" England asked. Japan chuckled.

"I have my ways, Arthur-san," Japan replied. 'Just as expected; the country of ninjas,' England thought. China was looking away, deep in thought. He was muttering something to himself.

"They were rather…odd, I suppose. They were completely different from you two," Japan explained.

"Well, I'm glad to know that you're not accusing us, although this may spread some weird rumors," England said. "…especially from frog-face."

Japan nodded. He put the photo back in his pocket, and looked at China.

"Are you okay, Yao?" England asked.

"Of course-aru," China replied. England sighed.

"Well, that's good. I think I'll be getting back now, since I still have loads of work to do," England said. Japan and China nodded. England stood up, and left the infirmary. America was behind him. England stopped in the middle of the hall.

"I wonder what those guys were," England wondered out loud. America shrugged.

"They certainly don't look normal," America said. England nodded. He walked towards his office.

"Oh! We need to tell Ludwig about your dreams Artie! I just remembered that!" America exclaimed. England slapped his forehead.

"Not today. After what happened with Yao, Kiku, and Feliciano, I think we shouldn't bother Ludwig," England said. America pouted.

"But-"

"End of conversation," England said, walking into his office. America sighed, and walked in after him.

* * *

-Time Skip-

England stretched and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock on his desk. It showed 2am. 'That's enough for today,' England thought. He organized his desk, and walked out of his office. Since England was one of the more veteran agents, he had his own office and a room, which weren't too far apart in the agency. England walked down the hall to his room.

'I wonder if Ludwig's up doing work; he usually works really late, just like me,' England thought. The halls were only lit a little, and it was deadly quiet, since everybody else was asleep. England let out a sigh. His shoulders hurt a little, and he wanted to just sleep this instant.

England heard something behind him. He froze, not daring to look behind him. England shook his head. 'Just my imagination,' England thought.

There was another sound. England looked back. There was nothing, except the dark hall.

"Ha, of course there's no one. What am I thinking?" England said to himself. He turned around, walking to his room. There were footsteps behind him.

"Who the hell is it!?" England exclaimed, looking behind him. Nothing. England sighed, turning around again.

"**Were you looking for me?**" a voice said. England stopped and turned around, only to have his arms held by two hands, locking him in place. England tried to struggle, which didn't help at all.

"Who are you!? Let go of me!" England hissed. There was laughing behind him. England widened his eyes. 'This voice…it's the guy from my dream! The second dream! He was in my dreams; now he's actually behind me!?' England's mind was racing.

"Hello, Arthur. Or should I say England?" the voice said. England was shocked.

"H-How do you know my country name!?" England exclaimed. The being behind him laughed, tightening his grip on England's arms.

"I know everything about you."

England felt the man's hot breath on his neck, which made his spine tingle with uneasiness.

"W-What do you want?" England shivered. The man laughed.

"I just came to visit you," he replied. England froze.

"Then leave now!" England spat.

"Aww….you're mean," the man behind him said. England felt shivers travel up and down his spine. 'Who the hell is this guy!?' England thought.

"I'll be back really soon. In fact, all of us will be here next time," the man said. The hands on England's arms came off. England whipped around.

"Wait! What are you-" England stopped, seeing that there was no one behind him. Without a second thought, he raced down the hall to his room, and flung the door open. He slammed the door shut, locking it. England's heart was still beating fast.

"What the bloody hell…" England said to himself. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"I should get to sleep," England muttered. He shook his head, trying to forget what had happened for the time being. The incident still lingered in his head, causing him to lie in his bed, still wide awake.

"I can't sleep," England grumbled, turning around in his bed. He sighed, closing his eyes.

'I have to be ready for tomorrow, in case anything happens,' England thought. '...and the likeliness of something happening tomorrow,' England felt himself falling into sleep.

'100%.'


	14. Chapter 14: Visitors to the Agency

**Hello Everyone! I finally finished Chapter 14!**

**Ah...I'm a little worn out. This chapter's probably one of the longest chapters. Oh well. My chapters are all basically the same length. **

**I'll be slow at uploading chapters from now on for a while, since I won't have as much time to write anymore...*sad***

* * *

Chapter 14: Visitors to the Agency

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me, Arthur?" Ludwig asked. England took a deep breath. He was in Ludwig's office, with America. England had told America what had happened the previous night, after being pestered about it so much. The two were going to tell Germany right now.

"Uh, well, this is sort of hard to explain, but I had a dream," England started. Germany cocked his head.

"A dream?"

England nodded. He explained what his two dreams were about to Germany. Germany listened silently, not moving a single muscle. England felt anxious about how Germany would react, since Germany was the kind of person to not believe or think about dreams too much. At least, that was what England thought.

"Those are indeed weird dreams. I would not worry so much about the first dream. And? Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Germany asked. England slowly shook his head. He felt Germany's hot gaze on him.

"Last night, I was up late doing work, and I had decided to stop. I was walking down the hall, when someone came up behind me," England said, glancing up at Germany.

"Go on," Germany said.

"Well, that guy held my arms from behind me, so I couldn't see him, but he had the same voice as the person in my dream. He said, 'all of us will be here' the next time he was going to come. This means that more of them are going to come sometime today," England explained. Germany raised an eyebrow.

"Did that really happen last night?" Germany asked. England nodded. Germany closed his eyes, thinking a little bit.

"Well, I'm sorry Arthur, but we can't really move, just from dreams," Germany said. England stood up.

"They weren't just dreams! And what happened last night was real!" England shouted. Germany sighed.

"That's not enough proof. I'm sorry Arthur, but there's nothing we can do," Germany sighed, getting out of his chair.

"Hey! Artie doesn't lie!" America exclaimed. Germany shook his head.

"We need solid proof to start moving. We have our hands full in finding the Fire Stone," Germany said. England's face was red with anger.

"You don't trust one of your top agents!? Fine then!" England shouted, fuming. Then, he stomped out of Ludwig's office with America scrambling to catch up to him.

England walked back to his office, obviously irritated.

"Artie! Wait for me!" America grabbed England's arm. England turned around and flung America's hand off.

"What the hell do you want with me!? Because of you, I made a fool of myself!" England hissed. America could see that England was holding back his tears. America sighed.

"You were about to cry?" America said.

"No way you-"

"Yes you were. Now, listen. Ludwig didn't mean those things. He was just stressed out from the little amount of progress in finding the Fire Stone, when we don't have too much time. That's all. He does trust you, but he's a little tired right now," America said, looking into England's emerald eyes. England didn't say anything. He got out of America's grasp, and started to walk to his office.

"Artie! The least we can do is to be prepared for them to come, although it's only the two of us. We can't be unprepared, just because Ludwig doesn't believe us," America said. England stopped, and nodded after a while. The two went to England's office.

The two sat on the couch in England's office, and stayed there for a while.

"I wonder who those guys are. Why would they talk to you, Artie?" America mumbled. England shrugged.

"I have no idea. Then, there's those other guys that look exactly like us who were following the agents who are out for investigation," England sighed. Something passed England's mind.

"Yeah. There's a lot of stuff going on right now," America said. England looked at America.

"Maybe…" England said to himself. America looked at England and cocked his head.

"Eh? What was that Artie?" America asked. England took a deep breath.

"Maybe…I don't have any proof, but maybe, the guys who are following the agents and the guys that are going to come today are the same people?" England said. America looked rather surprised.

"Whoa. I never thought of that!" America exclaimed.

"As I said, I don't have any proof, so there's no guarantee that it's right," England said. America grinned.

"That's obviously it! It has to be!" America said. England blushed.

"I-I told you that we don't know if it's right!" England shouted.

"Well, I believe you!" America said. England turned away, trying to hide his blush and smile. "Let's go to the cafeteria! I'm starving!" America whined. England turned back to America, sighing disapprovingly.

"You bloody wanker. It's still 11am. Too early for lunch," England said.

"Whatever. Let's go eat a snack then!" America exclaimed, pulling England's arm. England sighed, but he was actually happy. 'At least someone believes me, although that person is a bloody idiot,' England thought.

* * *

The rest of the day was normal; nothing unusual happened. This puzzled England and America, and it seemed that the day was going to end peacefully.

It was 8pm in the night, and England was talking to Austria about the investigations that day.

"Well, that's not good. No progress again?" England sighed. Austria nodded. England groaned. "Why can't we find anything? We've searched all over the world," England sighed. Austria shook his head.

"I honestly do not know. We don't have much time left, and this is really bothersome. The natural disasters around the world seem to be getting worse," Austria sighed. England nodded. Austria looked up.

"Oh, by the way. This isn't much of a big deal, but I suppose I'll tell you anyways. There were no reports of people following the agents on the investigations today," Austria said. England raised an eyebrow.

"Zero? Absolutely none?" England asked. This was an unusual thing, which had surprised England. Austria nodded.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing, but it doesn't mean they will go away," Austria sighed. He organized the folders in his arms. "I should be going now. Please don't stay up too long, since you do need to rest," Austria said, walking down the hall. England smiled.

"Thanks Roderich," England said. He stood there in the hall thinking to himself. 'There's been nothing unusual today. Was I wrong? But, then what was that yesterday?' England was confused. England sighed. 'Maybe I was wrong. Just one of my stupid theories,' England scratched the back of his head, and trudged back to his office.

-One hour later-

England stood up from his desk. He was starting to get a little bit tired from his lack of sleep, so he decided to get a cup of coffee, although he preferred tea. He opened the door to his office, and walked down the hall. He was about to turn the corner, when he heard some voices. England stopped in his tracks, frozen in place. He held his breath, listening to the voices. He heard a voice that sounded sort of familiar.

"Wow. I didn't know they had a pretty organized agency," the voice said. England's eyes widened. 'This voice- the guy from yesterday!' England's heart started to race. He continued listening.

"Most of the countries seem to be here," a different voice said, which England couldn't recognize.

"Yup. I think I'll have a lot of fun," the voice England knew said.

"We only have to wait for a few more guys to come. Then, we can get started," the other voice said. England frowned. 'What?' England frowned.

"The halls of this building will be painted red."

England felt his blood run cold. 'What the hell did I just hear?' England thought. He quietly ran down the hall the other way, towards Germany's office. England sprinted fast, when he bumped into somebody.

"Argh! Watch where you're going!" England hissed. He looked at the person on the ground. It was America.

"Oww. That's mean, Artie. You bumped into me," America frowned. England stood up.

"I have to hurry! Now's not the time to be talking with you!" England exclaimed.

"Wait; what are you talking about!?" America asked.

"They're here! They're going to kill everyone at the agency!" England hissed. He ran past America, who was bewildered.

"What!? Who's here!?" America shouted, running after England.

"The guy from my dream! He actually came!" England hissed, stopping abruptly in front of Germany's office. England turned the knob and flung the door open.

"Ludwig!" England exclaimed. There was a silence. Germany wasn't in his office. England was surprised. He usually found Germany in his office, no matter what.

"Is he in the bathroom or something?" England muttered. America caught up to him, and looked in Germany's office.

"Hey, Ludwig's not here!" America exclaimed.

"Really? That's unusual," a voice said behind them. The two looked behind them, to see Prussia behind them, frowning.

"West is like always in there," Prussia said.

"Do you know where he is!? I need to see him! Like right now!" England shouted. Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa, calm down a bit Arthur. What happened? Did Francis do something again?" Prussia smirked at the end.

"Of course not! This is really important! The agency's going to be attacked!" England hissed, running down the hall, towards Austria's office. Prussia's eyes were wide.

"What? I'm confused!" Prussia said.

"Explanations later!" America exclaimed, running after England. Prussia decided to run after them too.

England bursted into Austria's room. There was a shocked Austria and Japan in the room.

"Arthur! You need to knock! You-" Austria looked stern.

"The knocking isn't important right now! Where's Ludwig!?" England shouted. Austria and Japan were both bewildered by England's behavior.

"Arthur-san. Is something wrong?" Japan asked. America and Prussia arrived.

"Alfred. Explain what happened to these three. I have to go look for Ludwig!" England ordered.

"I'll go with you!" America exclaimed.

"Just explain to them you bloody wanker," England growled. America pouted.

"If you're looking for Ludwig, I saw him go into the storage room," Austria said.

"Thanks Roderich!" England said, and dashed out of the room. He ran as fast as he could down the hall. England saw the door to the storage room, and his heart started to beat faster. His hand went to the knob and tried to turn it, except it didn't budge.

'It's locked!' England's eyes widened. The storage room was never locked. He shook the knob, but the door wouldn't open. England pounded on the door.

"Ludwig! If you're in there, open the door!" England shouted. He heard some chuckling behind the door.

"Don't worry. He's safe here. We haven't done anything to him…yet," the man from England's dream said. England pounded the door harder, his attempts to open the door failing. "Calm down. There'll be some action over on your side too, soon," the voice said. England started to growl. That was when America, Prussia, Japan, and Austria arrived.

"We heard everything Arthur!" Austria said. England whipped around.

"Alfred! Break open the door! Ludwig's in there, but it's locked!" England ordered. There was laughing on the other side of the wall.

"Time to start the main event," the voice said. Everyone was confused, but they weren't for long.

Suddenly, there was loud blast from somewhere in the agency. The ground shook wildly, and everybody fell onto the ground.

"What the bloody hell!?" England screamed.

"What was that!?" America exclaimed. China came stumbling from the other end of the hall.

"There was an explosion in the cafeteria-aru! Probably a bomb-aru!" China shouted. Everyone was shocked.

"Roderich! Kiku! Gilbert! You three can go to the cafeteria! Alfred and I will get Ludwig!" England shouted.

"I'm staying! I'm saving West!" Prussia said.

"Then Roderich and Kiku! Go to the cafeteria and help everyone else!" England ordered. Austria and Japan were hesitant, but nodded and ran off with China. England turned to America.

"Alfred!" England shouted. America didn't hesitate even a second and he flung his right leg at the door, breaking it open. The door collapsed onto the ground, revealing Ludwig held by two men. England, America, and Prussia were shocked.

"B-Bruder!?" Ludwig exclaimed. Prussia's face showed pure shock.

"What the heck!? Another Arthur and Alfred!?" Prussia's jaw dropped.

"You're the ones who attacked Kiku, Yao, and Feliciano!" England exclaimed. The man similar to England chuckled.

"Hello Arthur Kirkland. Or should I call you England?" the man smirked. England eyes became wide.

"H-How do you know my country name!?" England shouted. The man chuckled again.

"I know all about you, Arthur," the man smirked once again.

"Who are you two!? Why do you look like us!?" America exclaimed. This time, the man that looked like America spoke.

"We're your 2P forms. I'm 2P America, and here's 2P England," 2P America said. Prussia, America, and England were bewildered.

"What the bloody hell? 2P?" England gasped. Germany struggled to get out of the two's grip.

"Let go of me or-"

"Or what? We're way stronger than you; you can't do anything," 2P America smirked, swinging around his bloody bat in his left hand. England gritted his teeth. 'What now!?' England thought to himself.

"What do you want!? Let go of Ludwig this instant!" England hissed. 2P America and 2P England laughed.

"No can do," 2P America said.

"What we want are those stones in your pocket," 2P England said, looking at England. England was shocked, and so was Prussia and America.

"What do you want with the stones!? And why do you even know about them!?" America shouted. 2P England smirked.

"Well, it would be odd if we didn't know about them. You see, we are your 2P forms, in other words, the dark sides of you. We are your shadows in the Shadow World. But since you are all countries, we aren't like the other shadows in the Shadow World," 2P England said.

"Wait, there's guys just like all of the countries!?" America gasped.

"Exactly," 2P England said.

"Now, give us the stones, _England_," America said. England looked at America and Prussia.

"Don't you dare give the stones to them Arthur!" Germany shouted. 2P America tightened his grip on Germany's left arm, making him groan in pain.

"I don't think you're in a position to say that," 2P America said. Prussia's red eyes showed anger.

"Stop! Let go of West!" Prussia shouted.

"As I said, we will if you give us the stones," 2P England said. England clenched his fists. America was looking at England, not knowing what to do. 2P America sighed.

"The other 2Ps seem to be a little restless; you should hurry or you won't be able to save the other countries," 2P America smirked.

Right at that moment, there was another explosion somewhere in the agency. England almost stumbled backwards, cursing.

"Another explosion!?" America gasped.

"Do you understand now?" 2P America asked. England hand went to his pocket. He gripped the white stone in his pocket tightly. He narrowed his eyes.

"You'll let go of Ludwig if I give you the stones, right?" England growled.

"I told you-" Germany started to say, but 2P America covered his mouth. 2P England smirked, walking towards England.

"Yes, we did say so," 2P England said, standing in front of England. England took a deep breath, held all three stones in his hand.

"Then, here are the stones, as you said," England said, pulling his hand out of his pocket. 2P England smirked, but that smirk soon disappeared.

"Hey Arthur! Don't give him the stone yet!" a familiar voice shouted. Before anybody could react, the left wall of the storage room blasted open, dust flying everywhere. England closed his eyes and coughed.

"Agh! What is this!?" Ludwig's voice said.

England opened his eyes a little, waving the dust away with his arms. All the dust cleared, revealing Egypt and Greece holding Germany, while Turkey had a long sword held up to 2P America's throat.

"Hehe, at least we got here on time!" Turkey grinned.

America, Prussia, and England were shocked.

"S-Sadiq!? Heracles and Gupta!?" America gasped.

"It was all your fault we almost couldn't save them," Greece said to Turkey.

"What!? What are you saying bastard!? Weren't you the one who was roaming around for your cats!?" Turkey shouted.

"They ran away because you scared them away," Greece said.

"At least we got here in time," Egypt said.

"What!? How the hell did you know we were here!? What happened to everybody else!?" England shouted.

"Everybody has probably escaped the building already. The building's on fire; it's too big to extinguish. You four are the last ones," Egypt explained. 2P America grunted in annoyance.

"Stupid humans," 2P America growled. Turkey looked at 2P England.

"Don't move, if you don't want your friend to be killed," Turkey hissed. 2P England chuckled, raising his hands into the air.

"Alright, alright. I won't do anything," 2P England smirked.

"Hey bastard and Gupta! Get Ludwig outta here!" Turkey ordered.

"Why do I have to follow your orders?" Greece glared at Turkey.

"We should do so anyways," Egypt said, helping Germany stand up.

"I guess," Greece mumbled.

"West!" Prussia ran over to Germany, helping Egypt and Greece.

"Gupta…Heracles…I'm sorry," Germany said.

"It isn't your fault," Egypt said.

"Stop talking nonsense and we're leaving!" Prussia exclaimed.

"You should leave too; Arthur and Alfred!" Turkey said, as Prussia, Egypt, Greece, and Germany ran out of the room.

"We can't leave you by yourself to these two," England said.

"Hahaha! As if I would leave! I'm the hero; the hero's not going to be saved!" America laughed. England rolled his eyes.

"Now what to do with these guys," England said.

"You can't win against us," 2P America smirked. Turkey held his blade closer to 2P America's neck.

"What was that?" Turkey growled. England noticed smoke coming into the room.

"Sadiq! Alfred! Then fire's coming closer! We need to get out of here soon," England said.

"Haha! Hero time!" America laughed. He lunged towards 2P America and punched him in the stomach, making him fall backwards onto the ground. England elbowed 2P England in the stomach, and kicked him onto the ground.

"We're getting out of here you two!" England shouted, running to the door.

"Your punches are weak," 2P America got up, smirking. America and Turkey were at the door, when England stopped in front of them.

"Artie! Why did you stop!? We need to go!" America shouted. England smirked.

"You two can go. I want to test some ice magic that Lukas showed me," England grinned, taking out his wand.

"Artie!?" America gasped. England waved his wand.

"Ice magic: Freeze!" England exclaimed. Blue sparks flew out of England's wand, and before America and Turkey could react, the whole storage room was frozen. The only part of the room not covered in ice was where England, America, and Turkey were standing. England rubbed his forehead.

"Phew. Good; it worked this time," England sighed. America raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, do you mean you failed before?" America asked. England blushed red.

"No way! It's not like I tried it at my house and it totally failed!" England shouted. America sighed. 'This guy is so easy to tell,' America thought.

"Okay, nice job Arthur! We have to get out of here, like NOW!" Turkey shouted. England put away his wand and the three ran out of the room.

"Whoa!" England exclaimed, when he went out into the hall. Fire lighted the halls brightly, and smoke coated the ceiling. Flames of red danced towards them dangerously.

"Let's hurry and run!" America shouted. America, Turkey, and England all ran down the hall, towards the stairs.

Unexpectedly, the ceiling in above the stairs started to fall down.

"Get back!" England shouted, pulling America back by his jacket.

"Ack! Don't suffocate me!" America exclaimed.

"Dammit! We've been trapped," England hissed. England looked around. The fire was creeping closer, and the stairs were blocked.

"What do we do!? Seriously!" Turkey shouted. England's eyes darted to the window. He grabbed America and Turkey's sleeves, and ran towards the window.

"Artie what are you doing!?" America shouted. Before Turkey could also shout, England had ran out the window, and the three of them were falling through the air.

"ARTHUR!?" Turkey shouted.

"You've killed us all! We fell from like the tenth floor!" America screamed. England let go of their sleeves, and got his wand out. America was screaming like crazy as the ground got nearer and nearer while Turkey was shouting something unknown.

"I hate you Artie!" America screamed.

"Strong wind!" England shouted, pointing his wand at the ground. A blast of wind blew at the three, and the three slowed down. Then, they alighted on the grassy ground unhurt. England put away his wand calmly, while America and Turkey were thunderstruck.

"What was that for ARTIE!?" America shouted. His heart was beating faster than ever.

"I saved us three out of there," England answered.

"That doesn't mean jump from the tenth floor and commit suicide!"

"We didn't commit suicide."

"Well, yeah, but," America said.

"Arthur…." Turkey growled. England froze.

"Ah, sorry Sadiq," England apologized. Turkey brushed the dust of his clothes.

"I would've gotten really mad at you right now, but I suppose you did save us, so I'll let you off the hook," Turkey said.

"What's with that reaction Artie!? You don't say anything to me but then you say sorry to him just like that!?" America exclaimed.

"Okay okay. I am very sorry for saving you," England sighed. America opened his mouth to say something, but before that, Japan, China, and Austria came running over to them.

"Aiyaa! You're all alive-aru! That's good-aru," China said.

"Arthur-san! Alfred-san! Sadiq-san! Are you all alright?" Japan asked.

"I am. Although I might have scared those two to death," England answered. Japan gave him a confused look, while America glared at England.

"Where are those two that look exactly like you and Alfred?" Austria asked.

"In the building. I froze them with ice magic, but the fire will probably melt it soon," England said. Japan looked surprised.

"Ice magic? Did you learn from Lukas-san?" Japan asked. England nodded.

"Seriously Artie. Where in the world are you learning these spells? And that wind. That wind wasn't strong enough to oppose gravity," America said.

"From the fairies. They've been trying some new magic with the elements. And that wind was magical wind," England answered. Austria, China, and Japan were rather confused, listening to their confusion.

"We should leave now. We do not know when those two could come back," Japan said. England, America, and Turkey nodded. The six headed towards the building where everybody else was staying. England turned around one last time. He gazed sadly at the building where he had been working for years.

"Arthur-san?" Japan said. England looked away.

"Sorry. Let's go," England said. The fire kept on burning behind them, engulfing the building that served as the agency for the countries for many years.


End file.
